Harry Potter and the Fullmetal Alchemist
by FullmetalFreak7
Summary: Ed was sucked into Harry Potter's world. Now he has to find a way to get back to his own. Complete, but in the process of redoing..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

_**Author's Note: **_So begins my chapter sprucing! I don't know if I should make this a version 2 and just repost the story or not. Oh well I'll figure it out. **Spoiler alert!** This is supposed to take place before episode 25, but some elements from later episodes are seen! But no movie spoilers! **End spoiler alert!**

Chapter One

"Aww, man. What happened?" Ed said quietly to himself as he lay against the cold stone pavement. His eyes were shut tight from the pain of the fall. A migraine started to throb between his ears, making it feel like it was pulsing slightly, created another reason to keep his eyes shut tight. 

"Are you alright?" Ed opened his eyes, even though he had no desire to, and picked his head up off the ground to look at the unknown speaker. He could feel bits of dirt fall off his cheek, while some remained stuck on his face. 

A fifteen, maybe sixteen year old stood above the small blonde looking down with a careful, but at least concerned gaze. His right hand was hidden in the outside pocket of a black robe. Why he was wearing a cloak, Ed didn't know, but he could see the speaker's hand was tighten around something in his pocket, but Ed couldn't make out what it was. The tall boy carelessly let his wild jet-black hair hang over his round glasses as he looked down. Behind the hair, Ed wasn't sure (the boy was blocking the sunlight creating a silhouette that surround him like an aura, making it difficult for Ed to make out all the prominent facial features), but thought he could make out a lightening shape line that was etched into his head. 

Ed pushed himself off the ground, patting his limbs and brushing away the spare dirt that had decided to dirty up his face and clothes."Yeah I think so." He took a quick look around his landing spot. Now that he had adjusted to the light, he could see various different shops that were squeezed beside each other. How some of those shops were big enough to be called a shop, much less a very large cupboard, was beyond him. He looked up at the inquirer, "Where are we?" 

"We're in Diagon Ally," the boy said giving Ed an awkward glance that just screamed out where-have-you-been? 

"Dia-what?" Ed asked him crossing his arms over his chest, responding to the boy's look with one that asked are-you-one-of-those-crazy-people? The boy recognized the look and stood up at full height and mimicking Ed's look by crossing his arms too. 

"Diagon Ally. You should've heard of it, if you apparated here," The taller boy answered with a defensive voice. 

Ed was looking away from his tall acquaintance, looking at all the different people who were all wearing robes. Upon hearing that last remark, Ed snapped his head back. "Apparated?"

"Yeah, what about it?" the boy faltered a second. He still had a stern gaze but also looked questionably at Ed. His hand slipped back into his pocket tightening around the unknown object again.

Ed looked at the boy and thought, _He must really be crazy._ He shook his head and let the question drop. Instead he asked, "What's your name?" 

The boy paused for a minute, measuring up the person that stood in front of him. He looked a little hesitate at first, as if he didn't trust him enough to give out his real name, but in the end he replied, "Harry Potter." He paused out of habit, knowing that this stranger would have a great temptation to peek underneath his hair gaze upon the legendary lightening shaped scar. But the person in front of him did no such thing. Instead he stuck out his right hand.

"I'm Edward Elric." Harry blinked, slightly surprised at the uninterested exterior of Edward Elric, but yet he also welcomed the bit of normalcy that he rarely experienced. Ed gave him a concerned look, while he still held out his hand, waiting for Harry to shake it. Realizing that he hadn't shook his new acquaintance's hand, Harry quickly let go of his wand that was residing in his pocket and shook the boy's hand, only noticing the grip the boy held, and not realizing at how stiff the boy's right hand was.

Ed stepped forward beside Harry. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Ed mutter something about being crazy. Harry shrugged it off and turned towards Ed. The smaller boy wasn't paying any attention to Harry; instead he was looking off down the street looking at the various people. He could see many crowds that were gathered around different shop windows. A particularly large crowd could be seen at the clear windows of a shop whose sign blinked in a bright red light that said Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Everyone is wearing robes…" Ed said in a quite voice to himself. He stared at a group that was passing by that even had tall pointed hats to match their robes.

"You're wearing one too," Harry said looking down at Ed's attire. 

Ed turned and looked at Harry. "It's not a robe, it's a traveling cloak," He as-a-matter-of-factly said. He gave Harry a quick smile telling him, that he wasn't a snooty like git who knows everything. He was, as a matter of fact, only a few things shy of knowing everything, and that thing was why and how on earth did he get here at this crazy place?

Harry smiled back, but asked, "Why do you sound so surprised? As far as I know, witches and wizards have been wearing robes for forever. Even in the muggle storybooks, we have been wearing robes! This can't be your first time in the wizarding world; I mean you did apparate here." 

Ed looked at Harry with a very quizzical expression, thinking, _How crazy is this kid? He's talking about that apparating thing again. And a muggle? Whatever that is. But a wizarding world? _Ed would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that this world was so real. It could be plausible that a wizarding world existed, but that would be pushing it to the greatest extreme ever imaginable for Edward Elric, a sensible alchemic scientist.

Edward didn't say anything, but turned back towards the crowd. He could feel Harry gazing at him from the corner his eye, and he saw that his hand tightened once again around the thing in his pocket. If this wizarding world did exist, Ed could only think that Harry was gripping his wand. Ed sighed and looked at the many witches and wizards. _Where am I?_

Ed stood there quietly, thinking to himself and watching the so called witches and wizards walk up and down the streets. He also carefully kept an eye on Harry. He could tell that Harry didn't trust him, and he wasn't sure he trusted Harry himself. He could feel Harry's eyes bearing into him, but Ed wasn't exactly sure why. There was no need for Harry to be standing there watching him, almost expecting something. In fact Ed wished that Harry would walk off, that he he could look like an idiot in this new place alone. But if Harry knew everything about this place, then he could gain more information about this strange new world. An idea struck Ed over the top of his head. 

"Hey, sorry about the confusion back. I guess I must've hit my head or something, and everything was kind of jumbled up." Ed lied through his teeth as he commenced with his idea. He was going to play innocent, act like he was confused a second ago, and then now go back to being the genius, even though he knew absolutely nothing about this place. He turned to Harry and smiled kindly and continued his act, "But I've never been to Diagon Ally. That's why I was surprised I was here."

"You've never been to Diagon Ally?" Harry inquired, looking like he was buying the act, but Ed had a slight impression that he was just playing along. Then again, there was always that slight chance that you were working with a crazy person; a gullible crazy person.

"Yeah. I live out in the country, so I've never really been to a big place like this. And I was thinking, maybe you could show me around?" Ed said, this time truthfully. You couldn't get any farther out in the country than Resembool.

Harry looked over the boy that was slightly smaller than him. Sure people were homeschooled, so there was really no reason for him to come to Diagon Ally to get books and supplies. Ed might have actually been to another wizarding city to get his needed supplies. But then why was he here, and not somewhere else? 

Ed saw the hesitation and reacted exactly how a quite humble person would, "I mean, you don't have to. I understand if you're busy with something else. It wouldn't take me long to find out where everything is anyways." He turned around and looked at the shops again. Yeah, it wouldn't take long at all to figure out where everything was. No matter where you looked, you could see a shop selling absolutely useless junk. 

Ed glanced over at a group of people. Breaking through the crowd were two people: a tall red head and a smaller girl with puffy brown hair. They were waving in their direction, looking like they were trying to get their attention. Knowing full well that they weren't saying hello to him, Ed turned to Harry.

"I think they're calling you."

Harry who was actually trying to waste time in answering Ed's question about the tour was looking down the opposite end of the street. He turned on Ed's comment and saw his two best friends coming towards him. He broke out in a smile, not only as a greeting, but they provided a good reason to delay in his answer and would probably have a reason to get out of the tour.

"Hey Harry, where have you been?" The tall red asked upon approaching Harry. He tried to discreetly look at Ed, unsure of who he was, but managed to make it obvious that he was suspicious of the new character beside his best friend. 

"Who's this?" Hermione asked before Harry could answer. She politely looked at Edward, but her voice held a slightly defensive tone. She knew it was hard to trust anyone now a day, especially with Voldemort and his lackeys scattered about. 

"This is Edward Elric." Harry said, turning and gesturing towards the boy that was slightly shorter than him. Ed nodded his greetings to them both and then continued to look around, turning his back towards the people that have just joined the party. Well aware that their eye's were on him, Ed kept taking in every detail of the streets, hoping to find something that would tell him that this world was nothing but a dream. 

While Ed's back was turned Ron gave Harry a questioning look as to who the new comer was. Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know anymore than they did. 

Ed spun around on his heel, facing the trio. "You know what Harry, I think I want to look around by myself; you don't have to show me around. But could you tell me where a hotel is?" Ed asked politely. He was well aware that Harry, and both of his friends, was uncomfortable around him. And he wasn't sure if he was comfortable around them for that matter. 

"Uh sure," Harry said, caught slightly off guard by the suggestion. He pointed down the street, "It the place called the Leaky Cauldron; you can't miss it."

Silently, Ed thought that he could easily miss it; why calls a hotel the Leaky Cauldron, anyways? He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. 

"Thanks for your help. It was great meeting you," Ed said overly polite, nodding to each of them in turn and started to walk away from the group. 

Safely out of hearing distance, Hermione turned towards Harry giving him a very questioning look. 

"I know just as much as you do," Harry said before Hermione could start to interrogate him. 

"Well maybe a little bit more that that," Ron said, watching Edward push his way into the crowd and disappear. 

"I don't know, he just kind of appeared out of nowhere," Harry said and then quickly added, "But I'm sure he didn't apparate, he acted like he didn't know what that was. Much less know what anything else here was."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, starting to walk over to a nearby empty table. It would be easier to talk about this secretively if they didn't have anyone and everyone surrounding them.

"He just seemed like he didn't know what anything was. He did fall to the ground pretty hard, so everything could've been jumbled up like he said, but I don't know," Harry replied taking a seat in the shade of the brick building beside him. 

"Did he say where he was from or what he was doing here?" Ron asked, he kept looking out into the crowd, trying to see if he could see anyone peeping in on their conversation. 

"No he didn't say anything." Harry said looking down at the table and tracing the design with his finger. 

"Well then, it sound like whoever this is isn't a very good conversationalist." The three friends at the table jumped up in surprise, their hands quickly reaching into their pockets for their wands. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, immediately relaxing, upon seeing his headmaster come up from behind. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with laughter, and pulled up a chair to the table. 

"So who is this strange man that cannot seem to uphold a conversation?" Dumbledore asked smiling. It was apparent that he had managed to overhear the majority of their conversation.

Ed wandered down the street, gently pushing his way through the crowd. He looked about at the different shops; taking note of what was sold, hoping to make a map in his head. Edward sadly realized though, that making a map of a place where you have already gotten lost in was a pointless act. 

He sighed aloud. Stopping in the middle of the street, he turned and looked for the hotel. "Where is it?" he said quietly to himself. His golden eyes moved quickly back and forth looking for some sort of sign for a hotel. He cursed a loud and kept walking in the said direction, hoping that he hadn't passed the hotel. 

"Where is it?" Ed said aloud, his voice faintly sounding of worry. He had passed another string of shops and he had yet to find his destination. He turned towards a patio outside of one of the smaller shop; foreign objects floated above people's head as they entered and exited the shop. White metal chairs and tables sat outside, decorating the already exotic porch. Ed quickly grabbed one of the empty chairs at an occupied table and stepped up on top of the white metal. He turned and looked out upon the street, looking above the heads of the robed people passing by. "I hate being short…" he grumbled aloud. 

Below Edward, a man with a long grey beard with matching hair looked up at the blonde as he looked out on the crowd. Through his half-moon glasses, Dumbledore looked up at the boy, matching him with the description Harry gave. He decided to make himself known. 

"You look lost." Frighten, Ed jumped on his chair, losing balance, and then quickly regained it as he gripped the chair in a death grip. With his heart beating quickly, he glared at the old man, his eyes yelling out 'Why on earth did you scare me?' The old man's eyes twinkled in amusement. 

"Are you?" the old man asked. It was obvious he was trying to withhold a chuckle. Edward took a deep breath, and sat down on the chair he previously stood on. 

"I think I am." He loosened his grip on the chair and rested his hands on the table. Dumbledore's eyes quickly focused on where the boy's right hand once gripped the chair. Careful to not show his surprise, he glazed on the slight but noticeable indentions that now appeared on the metal chair. Curious, he discreetly tightened his hold on his own chair, trying to see how malleable the chair really was. To his surprise, he was unable to put even a slight indention on the chair. Dumbledore's metal defensives immediately went up, and he took careful note as to what the boy was doing. 

"Where are you trying to go?" Dumbledore asked, mindful to act relaxed. 

"The Leaky Cauldron. At least that's what I think I was told." Edward told the old man, still unsure about the hotel's name. 

"That's not to far away from here. If you like, I can show you the way," Dumbledore offered. 

"Please do!" Edward immediately said, grateful for the offer to not get lost. Both he and the old man stood up at the same time. Before the old man started to lead the way, he held out his right hand in greeting. 

"I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Edward Elric," Ed responded shaking Dumbledore's right hand with his own.

"Well, Mr. Elric, if you follow me, I'll show you the way," Dumbledore said stepping forward towards the hotel. Silently, he noted how hard Edward's hand was when they shook hands. With the soft white gloves on, he couldn't figure out why the boy's hand was so hard.

As they continued down the street, Dumbledore brought up the question: "Do you have any money to pay for the hotel, Mr. Elric?" Edward's heart sank. In his own world, he barely had any money to pay for a hotel, but here he didn't even know what currency they took. 

"Umm," Edward said aloud patting his pockets for loose change; maybe they would take his money. 

"If you need money, I would be happy to give you some," Dumbledore said, stopping in from of a sign that read _The Leaky Cauldron_. He pulled out of his pocket a small velvet bag that clicked with the money inside. 

"I couldn't ask you for that," Edward replied, a little worried as to why a complete stranger would give him money.

"Ah but you're not asking," Dumbledore quickly thrust the money into Edward's right hand. "Have a nice stay; I wouldn't be surprised if I see you again." Dumbledore turned and walked off, waving as he went. Mentally, he thought to himself. Having thrusted the money into his hand, he lightly felt Edward's wrist, curious to see if there was something there that caused his hand to be so hard. He wasn't sure what he touched, but whatever it was, it worried him. To him, Edward's wrist wasn't soft and warm like a normal human; instead it was hard and cold. 

Ed sighed to himself as he lay on his hotel bed. Above him was the wooden ceiling with the boards hooking against each other at weird angles. Beside him sat the velvet bag, Dumbledore gave him, the bag still clicked with the hoard of coins that was still in it. He felt exhausted from the day; both in body and mind. 

_Witches and wizards don't exist. They are nothing but a fairy tale, like the ones Mom read to Al and me as a kid. But… people said the same thing about the Philosopher's stone. That's real, I know it is. If I believe that, can I really deny that witches and wizards don't exist either? _He sighed again and got off the bed. He walked over towards the crooked window and looked out onto the exterior of the world. Below him people in pointed hats and robes walked past. 

"How did I get into this mess?" Ed asked aloud. He rested his head against the window pane and thought back to what happened. 

Flashback

Walking across a long metal bridge, Edward and Alphonse Elric talked amongst themselves, occasionally looking behind their backs; looking to if anyone was following them. Below them, a river churned and gurgled as it rushed past. 

Edward walked on listening to the water underneath him. But as he walked forward listening, he noticed a noise that was once previously with him, armored footsteps. He stopped and turned around. A good distance behind him, Alphonse crouched over an unknown object. 

"Al what are you doing?" Edward asked, curious as to why his brother stopped. 

"Nothing!" Al said, sitting up slightly and turning his metal head towards his brother. 

Ed sighed and shook his head. He looked back towards the dirt road they had just left. Coming at an immense speed, a silhouette rushed towards the bridge. "Shoot! Hurry up Al! I can see Armstrong catching up with us!" 

"Coming!" faintly the sound of a metal click of attaching armor could be heard. Al turned and started towards his brother. 

Seeing his brother follow him, Ed turned on his heel and started to run forward. However, he was required to look down, when he noticed he wasn't going anywhere. 

"What the?" Ed wondered aloud as he looked down at his feet. Red lines crisscrossed every which way, making intricate designs that never repeated itself. Looking around him, Ed realized he was standing in the middle of a, now active, transmutation circle. He struggle to move out of the mysterious circle, but was unable to do so. The circle started to glow white, and within seconds, Edward's feet started to dematerialize from underneath him. Slowly, Edward started to disappear.

"What going on?" Ed exclaimed. He tried to bring his hands up to clap, hoping to counteract the reaction, but he soon realized that his hands had disappeared at the wrists and his forearms were in the process of vanishing.

"Brother!" Al yelled, unsure of what to do. He fell to his knees, taking out a piece of white chalk and drawing a circle on the ground. However he didn't know what else to draw from there. Quietly, a meow produced from his armor. 

Having caught up to the brothers, Armstrong slid to a stop. His eyes were wide in wonderment and fear in seeing Ed evaporating before his eyes. Before he could react, Ed had vanished from their eyes.

The next thing he knew, Edward was lying on cold stone. 

End Flashback

"Al was getting a cat?" Ed asked himself, having just registered the meowing coming from the armor. "But I guessed it saved him from coming here." Ed turned away from the window and sat back down on his lumpy bed. 

"But how am I supposed to get back?"

He looked down towards the wooden floor. His hands hung loosely by the sides of his legs. His automail glinted off of the faint light that was coming through the window. 

Thoughtfully, he took off his gloves, and laid them beside the bag. Positioning his hands in an all to familiar position, Ed clapped his hands together, and then brought them apart. A long metal blade grew from his wrist, sharp as ever. 

"At least alchemy still works," Edward said, relieved that something in this strange world was familiar to him. Clapping his hands again, he retracted the blade, morphing his automail into its original shape. 

He leaned back upon his bed, and looked up at the ceiling again. His exhaustion was starting to pound on him. Already he could feel his eyes drooping shut. Before he drifted off into his dreamland he thought, _What are the odds that this is a dream?__But then, where are monsters in dreams?_

_**Author's Note: **_And so ends my chapter one remodeling. I'm pleased with it, I think. I know I at least doubled the length. But I'm kind of sad, cause I know that I probably won't ever get to redoing all my other chapters. Its been awhile since I've read Harry Potter, or watched Fullmetal Alchemist, so please tell me if any characters are out of character! And I don't know if I need that last sentence or not, but I like it. I got it from the game Marathon. Pretty awesome game, made by Bungie, way better than Halo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry PotterChapter 2

Light filtered through the window, highlighting the dust particles that sifted through the air. Sun rays angled towards Edward's face, warming him, but also waking him. A frown started to form as Ed slowly woke from his sleep. Blocking the sun with his hand, Ed opened his eyes, glaring at the uncovered window letting the light in.

Sitting up, he let his eyes adjust to the dim light. Looking around he saw where he was; he saw that things hadn't changed.

"So it wasn't a dream…" Ed trailed off. He thought to himself for a minute, and then hopped out of bed. Striding to the window, he gazed outside. People had gathered and walked up and down the streets. Almost all of them wore robes of many different hues and colors, some even had matching hats.

"They're still in robes…" Ed observed, still wondering if these people really were witches and wizards, and pondering on if any of this was real. He sighed and turned around, looking over everything.

He didn't have any bags with him, so he didn't have any other clothes to change into. The money pouch that Dumbledore gave him sat on the nightstand beside his bed. His red traveling draped over the edged of his bed.

"At least I'll blend in." Ed said to himself as he pulled his cloak on and picked up the bag. At the moment, he had important matters to attend to; his stomach grumbled, hurrying him on.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. His eyes widened at what he saw. All around him he saw things he knew to be impossible, but he saw them all the same. A man in the back corner of the room twirled his finger in the air, and beside him a spoon was twirling in time with his finger in a cup of tea. Kids at a round table played an odd game that involved dice and sticks that floated and twirled in the air. What struck him the most as strange was the picture in a newspaper a woman was holding. The picture showed a team on broomsticks, but the picture wasn't still. Instead it showed the team on broomsticks floating in the air and dodging high-speed balls.

The old man in front of him, caught and held his attention. Ed recognized the old man as Dumbledore, the man who so kindly gave him a purse full of gold coins. Setting down his tea and newspaper, Dumbledore motioned for Ed to visit his table. Not wanting to be rude, Ed did as he ordered.

"I already ordered an egg and biscuit for you. I hope you don't mind," Dumbledore said turning towards Edward as he sat in his hard wooden chair. Ed stared at him for a moment confused.

"No, not at all…" Ed paused, "Um… Were you expecting me? Did I need to come earlier?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh no, not at all. I find the breakfast here to be very fulfilling, and thought that some company would be nice as well," Dumbledore paused as well, "Unless of course, you wish to eat alone?"

"No. I don't mind." Edward was silent, feeling slightly awkward in his situation. He continued to look around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he noticed Dumbledore observing him over the rim of his blue teacup as he drank the brew.

Before Ed's observation was complete, the breakfast meal floated over to the table. It fell from the air, and landed safely with a slight 'thump!' causing Ed to jump in his seat.

"Jumpy this morning?" Dumbledore chuckled as he placed his napkin in his robed lap. Ed ignored him as he stared at his food, salivating. Picking up his fork, immediately broke into his egg.

The two were silent at the table as they began their meal. However halfway along Dumbledore started to break out the questions.

"How old are you, Edward? You seem much too young to be out of school," the old man asked politely. Ed choked on his swallow of orange juice. Mentally he was laughing at the comment. He seemed much too young to join the military, and that was four years ago!

"I'm sixteen," Ed replied when started to breathe again. _Why does he care about my age?_

"Oh really?" Dumbledore suddenly seemed intrigued, "Then I wonder why I haven't seen you as a student in school… You'd be starting your sixth year at the beginning of the year, I would have noticed you by now."

Edward placed his fork down and looked at the wrinkled man in front of him, confused. "You lost me."

"You see, I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Edward looked at him, his brows furrowing together. _He's mentioning that wizard stuff as well. Is it possible for both him and Harry to be crazy? _But nevertheless, Ed saw the ploy in front of him.

"I'm not going to any school," he said defiantly. He couldn't afford it. Going to school cost time, and he needed as much of it to figure out where he was, and how he could get back home. He couldn't waste time doing homework, going to class, and possibly serving detention.

"Now don't say that when you haven't been there before!" Dumbledore leaned forward, putting on a persuasive smile and speaking with a salesman's voice. He did a decent job of it too. "The campus surrounding the school, and not to mention the school itself, is expansive and beautiful! Being a sixth year you can visit the exciting town of Hogsmeade. There are all sorts of shops there. Clothes shops, tea shops, candy shops, book shops, there is even a haunted mansion." Dumbledore paused here, trying to decipher Ed's expression.

Ed's attention was caught at the book store, and didn't go any further than that. He looked up at the mere mention of book, causing Dumbledore to mistake his sudden interest. But it didn't matter; a bookstore was a bookstore, no matter how you looked at it. And in that store: books! And with books came information, and with information a way to get home could be derived!

"And the school itself is fantastic! The class sizes aren't very big, and the teachers are masters in their work. Out of the whole Wizarding community, you couldn't find any better teachers. The resources available to the students are overwhelming! Potion equipment and ingredients; greenhouses filled to the brim with plants; an expansive library open to the students with almost every topic imaginable; a Quidditch pitch to have recreation-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Edward's attention was caught again. It didn't go much farther than the library this time, he didn't even know what Quidditch was, much less cared. "How big is this library?"

"I would have to say it's much larger than any bookstore you would find," Dumbledore boasted, unaware of how much his words affected Ed's decision.

"And it's all open for student use?" Ed asked even more intrigued.

"Well there is a section of books that are blocked off, unless the student as a professors permission of course."

"But you can still get in there?" Ed was leaning further into the table, absorbing every word the professor said.

"With permission, yes," Dumbledore emphasized the permission part. He still wasn't sure if it got through; Ed seemed lost in thought.

A library… almost exactly like a bookstore…but free! Edward thought on that fact, and was at a decision quickly. He didn't have the money to keep buying books, so why not go to school were its free and the selection is that much larger! He wasn't excited about spending most of his time in class and doing homework, but if it was the price to pay. Less time, bigger library. Equivalent Exchange.

"When does the term start?" Ed asked looking up at the professor. Dumbledore looked delighted, but also slightly confused at the news. Not many students were sold on going to school because of it library.

"September. I'm glad you've decided to come. I'll have an owl come and send your supply list and schedule. Of course, your schedule will be a little thinner than everyone else's at the moment. You still need to have your job decision. Regardless, you better hurry in getting your supplies, it's not going to be too much longer before school starts. I'll talk to the teachers and tell them not to worry about your summer assignment. Three weeks before school and having to do all of your summer assignments would be rather cruel don't you think?" Dumbledore laughed and stood up from the table. "The money I gave you yesterday should be enough for all of your books, with some left over I'm sure. That is, if you haven't spent it all already! But if you need anymore please feel free to owl me." Dumbledore started to walk away.

"No wait! I can't accept you money!" Ed said getting up from the table knocking it slightly on his way up. Dumbledore continued on waving his hand as if to say 'don't worry about'.

After being frightened by an owl pecking at him with a letter on its foot, Ed soon found himself in a bookstore. He browsed through the isles slowly and hesitantly. He found this year's book he needed, but it was the previous material he wasn't sure about. He couldn't buy all the books that prelude his sixth year book. He had a fixed budget; he couldn't afford to buy them all. Not only that, he didn't even know which books the teachers assigned!

The bell on the door jingled as another customer slid inside. Ed didn't look up from his position in the Beginner's Magic isle. In his hand he flipped through pages of an open book, reading bits and pieces. Step by step instructions littered each page, and each tutorial mentioned some different arm movement or pronunciation. But each one mentioned using a wand.

That was one device Edward wasn't sure about. Still being skeptical about the whole magic idea, Edward had his doubts on the authenticity of magic and how it was used. He had much less faith in the idea of a wand.

"What are you doing in the Beginner's Section? You're a sixth year now right? You don't need to look at first year books." Ed looked up realizing he was being addressed. Standing at the beginning of the isle was Ron Weasly.

Ed paused for a moment. "I'm just transferring in; I want to make sure I didn't miss any previous material."

"Trust us, you haven't missed anything. You're transferring into your sixth year, Dumbledore must have thought you knew something," Harry said stepping from behind a bookshelf with a pair of books in his hands.

"It never hurts to look over past materials," Hermione voice came from behind a row of books two aisles over.

"You probably look over them everyday, Herminone," Ron said turning his head towards the sound of Hermione's voice. His lips morphed into a smirk on his freckled face, and his eyes laughed.

Hermione started to remark on Ron's school performance, but Harry stepped forward causing Ed to focus his attention on him. Ed noted that Harry had his hand in his pocket like the day before.

"If you want, you can borrow my old books. I don't use them," He said it quietly and looked over his shoulder towards the cashier who was looking over in their direction.

Ed put his hand in his pocket and felt the coin purse. There wasn't much money left and he still had more supplies to get. "That'd be helpful. Thanks." Ed said quietly with sincerity. He didn't like that Harry didn't trust him, but he appreciated his help. He'd need as much as he could get in this world.

Putting away the first year book, Ed took the rest of his supplies and went to the counter. Without question, the young brown haired cashier checked out the books and asked for the money. Ed pulled out his coin purse and opened the draw string. He looked in and saw nothing but gold coins stacked upon each other. He stared into the bag and realized he had no idea what the money system was like.

"You do have enough money, right?" the cashier asked skeptically. Ed glared up and the man who had a protective hand on top of his books. He looked back down and the pulled out five of the gold coins. He reasoned that gold was worth a lot where he came from, why wouldn't it be the same? Placing the coins on the counter, he eyed the cashier. The man eyed him questionably. Pushing back three of the coins towards Edward, the cashier took the remaining two. Taking a cloth bag, he gently placed the book on top of each other and then handed the bag towards Edward. He opened the register and took out two silver coins and one bronze one. Placing them on top of the two gold coins that still lay on the counter, he said, "Your change, sir. Have a nice day." The cashier looked at Ed strangely, like he was some sort of walking disease. Ed swept the remaining coins into his purse and grabbed his bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, he made his way towards the door.

Harry was not very far behind Ed as he exited the shop. Ed stopped and turned to look at Harry. "Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing your books?" he asked.

"Not at all. I don't use them anymore. You can have them. If I ever need to look up an old spell, I'll just ask Herminone." Harry responded.

"Yeah, she's like a walking encyclopedia." Ron added as he stepped from the door. Ed looked through the shop window and saw that Hermione at the counter with a particularly large stack of books in front of her. Harry laughed.

"So where can I pick up your books?" Ed asked, unsure if he should laugh at Ron's comment. He looked between the two; both had their hands in their pocket.

"I can send a couple of owls over with the package. Where are you staying?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, Room 307." Ed said, still wondering how an Inn and pub could get such a name.

"Okay, I'll send it later on tonight. Just keep your windows open." Harry advised. He looked over Ed's shoulder as Hermione exited the shop with two extra bags than everyone else. Harry and Ron gave her a questionable look.

"What? It's not my fault that I'm taking more classes than you." Hermione defended herself.

"Or having a light read every now and then." Ron said eyeing the amount of books in each bag.

"What's wrong with that?" Ed butted in, feeling slightly insulted in this conversation.

"See! Thank you Edward," Hermione said, looking at Ed with an enlightened look in her eye.

It was not long after that Ed and the other three split up. Ed went off to find his other equipment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a table to sit on and conversed. They chose a table in a corner between two brick buildings. They sat facing out towards the passing crowd, keeping an eye on suspicious looking characters. They did not want anyone else sneaking up on them like last time.

"Ed certainly is a strange character." Ron said right off. He sat between Harry and Hermione and eyed a man with a deep green robe, taking a long gulp from his small cup of tea.

"Why do you think he was in the beginning magic section?" Harry asked. "Don't you think his teacher would've taught him everything?"

"His excuse is legitimate. There is a good chance that his teacher taught him different spells at a different rate than us." Hermione replied. She started to pull out a book from the cloth bag and pretended to read as she kept watch on the crowd.

"But then why wouldn't his teacher send a letter to Dumbledore asking about the material he missed?" Ron argued.

"Why wouldn't his teacher finish teaching him? Ed couldn't have finished his education there, if he's coming to Hogwarts." Harry wondered. He thought about all of the different possibilities.

"Maybe his teacher his sick, or died?" Ron bluntly offered. It was a sad thought to think, but very plausible. Hermione shook her head.

"Unless it was by some sort of sudden attack or disease, then I find that hard to believe. If his teacher knew he was sick and would die, then the responsible thing to do is mail Dumbledore and then he sends Ed there."

"Perhaps he ran away?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't trust Edward, but he felt a common bond. He didn't know, but he had a feeling that Ed didn't have any family around. If the only place that took him in and treated him poorly, then Harry could understand wanting to leave. It was kind of like him and the Drusely.

"I don't think we'll know just by guessing," Hermione sighed. She put down her book and placed it back in her bag. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him," she said this, as if it would be easy.

Later that night, the wand making shop known as Ollivander's door opened, letting in a short blonde male. A cool breeze rushed into the musty room, causing some of the dust to stir around Ed's boots, only just slightly. Shutting the door, Ed looked around the empty room in hopes of finding the shop owner. Lining the walls, thin boxes stacked upon each other reached the ceiling. Ed assumed wands lay inside.

After dinner, two owls, one snowy owl and one small brown one, carried a large package. Opening the package, Ed found the promised books. Looking through them, he noticed the recurring mentioning of a wand. Thinking back to the childhood stories, Ed remembered how the wizards had staffs and wands in order to channel their magic.

Now, here Ed was, looking for his own wand in order to make "magic".

Behind the counter, a tall thin man appeared. He looked at Ed curiously as he greeted him, "Welcome to Ollivander's, how may I help you?" Before Ed could reply, the old man continued on.

"Looking for a wand I presume?" In a quick flowing motion Ollivander met Edward as he walked across the wooden floor. Holding out his hand, Ollivander asked, "I am Ollivander, and you are?" The old man eyed Edward as they shook hands, almost as if he was some sort of oddity.

"Edward Elric," Ed replied, giving the same look at the wand maker.

"Elric? I don't believe I have ever given a wand to an Elric before." Ollivander now looked at Edward with curiosity, "Hmmm… No matter." Ed gave the man an even stranger look, and one filled with skepticism as Ollivander started to circle around Ed.

"You see Mr. Elric, I remember everything about the wands I make, including the people who buy them. I remember it all." Here Ollivander made a full circle; he had a smile on his face. "Your wand arm please."

Not sure what arm that would be, Ed raised up his dominant arm.

Ollivander pulled out a long tape measure from his pocket and started to measure the arm. Unsure of what was going on, Ed watched the man intently as he walked a circle around him. It wasn't until Ed saw a quick yellow movement from the corner of his eye did he realize that Ollivander had left behind his device as he strolled around. This sudden distraction kept him from watching Ollivander as he started to pull off his white glove, until it was almost too late.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, turning his attention to old man beside him, giving him a warning stare.

"The glove needs to come off. The extra millimeters in the cloth will throw off all of the calculations need to provide you with a wand."

"Then take off a few millimeters from the result," Ed responded gravely. He had a sure feeling that automail was not something wizards saw everyday. In fact he did not even know if it existed in this wizarding world or not. He didn't want to take the chance.

"Relax Mr. Elric. I already know that your hand isn't made of flesh and bone," Here Edward grew even tenser. He didn't like how this man already knew about his automail, or how calmly he was reacting to it. People in Amestris acted surprised when they see someone with automail, and it was more common there than here. Seeing Ed tense up, Ollivander continued, "Your handshake gave it away. Many people might not notice it, but your hand is much stiffer."

Ed relaxed a bit and allowed Ollivander to take off his glove, though he kept his attention on him, and eyed the tape measure warily. Here however, Ollivander started to react to the automail.

His eyes grew wider as he saw the metal and the many intricacies involved. They grew even more when he saw how the metal continued from his hand all the way up underneath his sleeve. With two hands, Ollivander bent the arm back and forth, one hand on the shoulder, where he felt the metal ended, and the other on the wrist. It was obvious that he did not suspect this much metal.

"It moves just like a regular arm, old man," Ed said, slightly annoyed at how this felt like he was at an automail convention.

"So it does. Quite fascinating in fact. It will prove to be a challenge," Ollivander said, letting go of his arm and turning towards the wall. The tape measurer took its place and started to measure him. The first measurement it took was Ed's height; instinctively Ed straightened his back and tried to seem taller. He wasn't going to be told by a tape measurer that he was short.

Ollivander turned his back and walked towards the shelves of wands on the opposite wall. Ed turned his head to see if he could figure out the measurement of how tall he was. Upset by the sudden shift of movement, the tape measure snapped at him, much like how someone would snap a towel at someone else. "Keep still, Mr. Elric, this will be difficult enough with your metal arm, let alone you moving around…" Ollivander trailed off has he reached up for a wand box just out of his reach. Ed was still trying to figure out how the old man got the box down without touching it.

"Oak nine inches dragon heartstring, good for charms, though flimsy," Ollivander said pulling the wand from its box and sticking it front of Edward. "Just give it a wave," He said making a swooshing motion with his arms. Ed was about to do as he was told, but Ollivander quickly took it away.

"No, no, not that one. Hm, yes this one, Maple twelve inches, phoenix feather, particularly good for transfiguration," He handed it to Ed, but quickly took it back.

"I can already tell that one wasn't for you. This one, might do it," He held up another wand, but without saying a word placed it back into its box and rummaged around for another wand box.

Minutes were ticking by, and Ed was wondering if he would ever get what he came in for. Coming back from the back wall, this time, Ollivander had only one box in his hand. "Your metal arm has made this quite difficult, but I am never one to back down from a challenge. Try this wand." Ollivander opened the box, and held it out for Edward to pick up the stick.

Reaching for it, Edward paused before he picked up the wood. Tired of having what was offered to him, being taken away, the young man eyed the aging one who was smiling confidently. "Eleven inches, Unicorn hair, very good at transfiguration," Ollivander said as he watched Ed pick up the wand. He noticed a light tingling going up his metal arm that otherwise felt nothing. He dimly thought about it as he waved his arm in an over-exaggerated swooshing motion. The wand sparked out a beautiful array of gold, and red sparks. Ed's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Beautiful," Ollivander said, quite happy he finally found a wand for Edward.

Ed lowered his arm and looked over the wood in his hands, having a hard time comprehending what he had just done.

"We finally found a wand that chose you, Mr. Elric," Ollivander said, sounding quite pleased with his work.

"So how much do I owe you?" Ed asked quietly still eyeing the wood. He would have to take a closer look at it later.

"Ten Galleons," Ollivander said. Ed took out ten of the round gold pieces, and handed them to Mr. Ollivander. Ed was about to leave when Mr. Ollivander started to talk to him again.

"Your not from around here are you Mr. Elric?" Ollivander asked. Ed turned around and saw him standing in the middle of the room once again empty room.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked not sure if he was referring to the city or this world.

"Your not from around London are you? And maybe not even Europe. Please tell me Mr. Elric where are you from?" Ollivander asked.

"I live in the country, right outside of London," Ed said hoping London was a city and not a continent.

"How many miles? North, south, east, or west?" Ollivander continued to ask.

"Why does it matter?" Ed asked.

"Because I think you're lying to me. I don't think you live outside of London, or in Europe,"

"Why do you say that?" Ed asked, he was starting to wonder if it was that obvious that he wasn't around here.

"Your accent. And your arm," Ollivander said, "The technology in your arm hasn't been invented yet in this world. I think it would be best if you keep it covered," Ollivander warned. "And there is one other reason as well: you didn't wait for your change." Taking two strides, he caught up with Edward who had reached the door. Ollivander handed him his change, but didn't bother explaining the monetary system. The metal currency pinged as they hit Ed's automail.

"Thanks for the warning," Ed said, as he put his hand back into his pocket. He put on his glove as he walked out of the store. He stopped a few steps outside of the store. He looked back and saw Mr. Ollivander hidden somewhere within the store. _So someone knows I'm not from here. Would he tell anyone? Would anyone believe him? _Ed sighed. _I guess I'll find out. _Ed turned and started to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron. He would have to do a lot of studying tonight.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well I finally finished revising the second chapter. The original third chapter has now been combined with this one. I wouldn't expect the next chapter to be redone anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews! Right now today is Thursday and that means that I can get my Fullmetal Alchemist manga in two days! Well that is to say if the store gets it the day it comes out. Hmm, maybe I should wait like three days to be sure…Oh well! Again thank you for the reviews. Well other than that I don't have much to say, so I'll just type up the chapter.

Chapter 3 

"What? This doesn't make any sense!" Ed said slamming his hand down on top of the desk. Ed continued to look down at the charms book. "How can you make something levitate?" Ed sighed and looked back down at the book. He flipped through the next to pages. Not a transmutation circle in sight. _Not even alchemy can make things levitate. What could you exchange, to make something levitate? _Ed thought as he turned back to the levitating page. He looked at the picture and saw a wand moving in a swooshing motion. _None of these charms, Transfiguration spells, and the offensive and defensive spells makes sense. Alchemy works here, so should the Law of Equivalent Exchange. But nothing's being exchanged! _Ed thought as he brought his hand up to his eyes, trying to rub out the sleep that lingered there. He sighed as he brought up his pocket watch and read the time. _3:24. What a way to spend your night, studying some spells that shouldn't even work. _Ed sighed and looked back down at his wand that lay on top of the table. He picked it up and looked back down at the spell book. _I guess it doesn't hurt to try._

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ed said mocking the swooshing motion of the wand. The charm book sitting on his desk started to levitate

"What?" Ed said lowering his wand. Doing so the book flopped down on the desk. "But-" Ed didn't finish. _But there is no transmutation circle. But this so similar to alchemy. But there's nothing being exchanged. The only way that could happen is if…there was a philosopher's stone. But something must be exchanged for the Philosopher's stone to work. But what being exchanged! _ Ed lowered his head and closed his eyes. He felt sleep start to overtake him. He quickly opened his eyes, and started to get back to work on learning the spells.

Three weeks later…..

"Come on Edward, the train is going to leave in two hours!" Hermione yelled pounding on Ed's door. She pounded on one last time, she was sure to put as much force in it as possible. Rustling was heard inside the door.

"What!" Ed asked as he flung open the door. His eyes looked like he just woke up.

"You still haven't packed yet? The train leaves in two hours!" Hermione said looking inside Ed's room. Books and paper were scattered all about. She pushed her way through Ed and into his room, immediately picking up some of the books and papers.

"Where's the trunk we bought you? Oh there it is," Hermione said walking to the corner of the room where Ed's new trunk lay. Harry and Ron walked through and began picking things up too. Ed picked things up as he went to the pile of books in the corner. He picked them up and handed them to Hermione.

"Thanks for the books," Ed said dumping them in Hermione's arms.

"Whats with all the papers and such?" Harry asked looking at one of the papers.

"Just notes," Ed said, stuffing for papers and clothes in his trunk.

"Whats taking you so long?" Ed turned at the new voice. The owner of it was standing in the doorway. The owner was short but was tall enough for her age, and she had red hair very similar to Ron's.

"Hold up Ginny, Ed still needs to pack," Ron said dumping for junk into Ed's trunk.

"Oh so he's the short guy you were talking about," Ginny said eyeing Ed.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT! A MIDGET! A TINY PERSON!" Ed yelled, making the whole room shake.

"Calm down Ed," Hermione said. Her eyes were wide at Ed's reaction of being called short. Harry and Ron were laughing in the backround.

"Well you better hurry up and finish packing, Mum says we have to go," Ginny said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ed finished packing. With Harry and Ron's help Ed carried his trunk out to the taxi while Ginny helped Hermione carry down her books.

"What took you five so long? The train is going to leave in an hour! It'll take that long to get there!" a plump woman with red hair asked.

"Sorry Mum, we had to help Ed, pack," Ron said dumping the trunk in front of the taxi's trunk.

"Oh yes, where is this Edward you three have been talking about?" Mrs. Wesley said still looking at Harry and company.

"He's right over there Mrs. Wesley," Hermione said pointing Ed out by the car that was taller than him.

"Oh hello dear," Mrs. Wesley said giving him a hug. "Oh my your just a short thing, you should be eating more, you'd certainly grow taller," She said looking him over. Ed was getting ready to yell his lungs out once more, but this time he was interrupted.

"Come on Ed lets get in the car. Mr. Wesley can take care of your luggage," Hermione said pushing Ed into the car. Ron came up and whispered in his mother's ear about Ed's problem about being called short. Ron and Harry hopped in the car beside Ed and Hermione. Ginny squeezed herself in too. Mrs. Wesley got in along with Mr. Wesley.

"Hello Edward, Arthur Wesley," Mr. Wesley greeted sticking out his hand.

"Hello sir," Ed shook it. Mr. Wesley didn't notice how hard Ed's hand was.

"Glad you have you with us," Mr. Wesley said. The car started to move and he turned around in his seat. Ed turned his head out the window and watched everything fly past. _Central's big, but this place is huge! _Ed thought as he saw another clothes shop quickly blur past them.

"Alright here it is, Kings Cross Station," The taxi driver said. Ed, who was sitting by the door, quickly got out of the squished car. Harry, Hermione, and the Wesley family hurriedly got out too. Hermione quickly went to the driver and paid the money they owed. Ed noticed that the money Hermione paid was different than the money they used to buy his wizarding things. Ed turned and picked up his trunk and followed the Wesley family into the train station.

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Ed asked when they got to Platform 9.

"On a train. Come on we'll show you," Harry answered. He stood in between Platform's nine and ten. Ginny and Mrs. Wesley stood in front of them.

"Ok we'll go in pairs. Ginny and I will go first, and then Harry and Ron, Edward and Hermione, and the Arthur will bring up the rear," Mrs. Wesley said, and then turned to Ginny, "Are you ready Ginny?" Ginny nodded her head. Mrs. Wesley and Ginny started to run towards the brick pillar standing between the platforms. Ed watched carefully, aware that they were going to run into a brick wall. But the two didn't slow down, and when it came time for them to crash, they simply went through the wall.

"Whoa!" Ed exclaimed.

"You've never seen something like this before?" Hermione asked, as she watched Harry and Ron run through.

"No," Ed answered. _How do they do that? I don't see how that can be alchemy._

"Alright you two your up," Mr. Wesley said. Hermione and Ed stood in front of the brick wall.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt," Hermione said she started to run. Ed fell in step, pushing his cart holding his trunk in front of him. His trolley looked like it was about ready to crash into the wall, but it passed through it taking him along with it.

Ed was speechless as he slowed down his run to a walk. Sitting there in its station was a huge train. Crowding around the train were bunches of families saying goodbye to each other. Ed jumped when he heard the squeal of the train's whistle.

"Hurry up the train is about to leave!" Mrs. Wesley said. She quickly hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Now you three don't do anything that dangerous," Mrs. Wesley said to Harry Ron and Hermione. They nodded their heads knowing that she was not only talking about the Order but anything that could happen at school. She hugged them goodbye. She turned to Ed.

"Goodbye dear. Good luck at school," She said giving him a hug too. The whistle blew again.

"Hurry up now," Mrs. Wesley said. Harry, Hermione, Ed and the two Wesley quickly got on the train. Harry and company went to find an empty compartment, while Ginny went to find some of her friends. It wasn't till they got to the very back did they find one. Putting their trunks away they sat down in their seats.

"Back to Hogwarts again," Ron said as the train started to pick up speed.

"I wonder who's going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be?" Hermione asked.

"Just as long as it's not anyone like Umbridge," Harry said.

"Yeah that's for sure," Ron said. He looked over and saw Ed looking over another book, "Are you still studying?"

"Yeah I might have missed something, that I might need," Ed said flipping the page of his Charm book.

"Here let us quiz you and see how you do," Hermione said taking the book out of Edward's hands. She started to flip through the pages, "Hm, whats the summoning Charm?"

"Accio," Ed said with ease.

"A charm that opens locked objects?"

"Alohomora," Ed said looking up, as if he was reading the answers off of the ceiling.

"What does Avis do?"

"Conjures up a some birds,"

"To enlarge an item,"

"Engorgio," Ed said. Hermione started to flip towards some of the harder spells.

"To stop current spells,"

"Finite Inacantatum,"

"Whoa wait a minute, we haven't even learned that one yet," Ron butted in.

"Doesn't mean he can't learn Ron," Hermione said looking for more spells. She looked up when she heard the door open. Standing there was a pale boy with a pointed face, with blonde hair. Standing beside of him were two huge ugly boys, who seemed to have a lot of muscle.

"Well what is this? Is the weasel trying to learn more about muggle items, just like his poor muggle-loving father?" Draco Malfoy asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and faced the blonde and his two ugly friends.

"Are you also trying to teach some short first-year some muggle things too?" Malfoy laughed. Ed's eyes grew dark and he stood up and faced the three boys.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOTHING BUT THE SIZE OF A BEAN! THAT YOU WOULD NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE ME!" Ed said jumping up on top Malfoy and started to punch him. Crabbe and Goyle stood there for a second before they realized what was going on.

"Hey," The both said dumbly and then trying to get into the fight.

"Ed stop it!" Hermione commanded. Harry and Ron managed find Ed's arms and drag him away. Malfoy quickly got up and stared at Ed with wide eyes.

"You just wait till father hears about this!" Malfoy said wiping some of the blood from his broken nose. He turned and left with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

"Lets hope that he is the only one that he'll tell," Hermione said worried.

"Who cares! That was awesome!" Ron said slapping Ed on back.

"Who was he anyways?" Ed said sitting back down.

"Draco Malfoy. He's just a pain. He's one of the students in Slytherin," Harry informed. He still had a smile across his face.

"You guys it's not funny. What if Malfoy tells a teacher. Ed could get expelled before he even gets to school!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry Hermione, Malfoy won't tell. With as many fights we've been through he only told his father. Besides they won't expel him for getting into a fight," Harry said. Ed didn't say anything. He only pulled back out his book and started studying again, only to stop to try his first chocolate frog, and to change into his robes. He eventually fell asleep with a book in hand.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," Ed woke up hearing the voice echo throughout the train.

"What was that?" Ed asked sitting up.

"Its just the conductor saying we're almost there," Hermione answered. And certainly enough five minutes later the train jerked to a stop. Compartment doors were being slid open pouring out the kids that were crammed in there. Harry and company poured out with them.

"FIRS' YEAR'S OVER HERE!" a large booming voice yelled above the crowd.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said when the half-giant got into sight.

"Hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione. Do ya have that Edward fellow with ya?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm right here," Ed grumbled tried of being overlooked because of his height.

"Right ya are. Now your to come with me," Hagrid said motioning for Ed to come with him. Ed said goodbye to his three friends and followed Hagrid and the first years down a small path that led to a dark lake. Ooo's and ahhh's and even a couple of wow's were made when they saw a giant castle sitting on top of a hill. Ed was speechless.

"All right is everyone here? Okay then no more than four to a boat!" Hagrid said filling up one boat by himself. Ed looked around. He didn't know anyone around so he quickly got into an empty boat. Two brunette girls, who just so happened to be twins sat down in the same boat along with a tall brunette guy with glasses. Soon the boat jerked forward, and Ed's journey at Hogwarts began.

**_Author's Note: _**Ok sorry for not updating in a while. Right now its like a week since I wrote the top Author's note and I still haven't got the manga yet. I went in on July first, since I was in town anyways but they didn't have it. And someone already bought the Ed's action figure I wanted. And I forgot to look for the necklace! So I just got the next Rurouni Kenshin manga, and my sis got a Roy Mustang keychain. Man I hope they make a Hughes keychain…. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. To me it sounds like Ed isn't in character. And Harry, Hermione, and Ron sound sorta in character. But that's just me. Please tell me if they are or not! So that means please review! And if you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**Hey everyone! I finally got the Fullmetal Alchemist manga! YAY! Anyways about the story…I have a problem. A BIG problem. I don't know who my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. And I probably won't know, even when I get to the part where the teacher is introduced. But I do have an idea about who it will be but I'm not sure how I'm going to make that work. So the reason this story was delayed for a bit is because of the teacher! But I will think of one. The only thing you might want to worry about is how long it will take for me to think of one! Anyways here the chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Ed stepped into a small empty chamber, along with the other first years. He was soon squished against a short fat kid, a tall, bony, scrawny kid, and a stonewall. He tried his best to wriggle his way out, but being squished by the two kids made it almost impossible to move So all he did was strain his neck to try and look at the front of the crowd. He managed to see a strict looking woman, known as Professor McGonagall, standing in front of the crowd.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said," Before you are able to sit down at the start of the term banquet you will be sorted into houses. The house you are sorted into will be like your family. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts you will earn points for your achievements, and you will lose points for breaking the rules. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup." Here she took a break and looked around at all of the students. Her eyes fell upon a few kids here and there, but she mostly gazed over the crowd. She started to talk again, "The sorting will being shortly. I will return when we are ready for you," With that the witch walked out of the room. Talking immediately began to spring up among the crowd.

"How are they going to sort us?"

"I wonder what all the houses are going to be like…"

"Well I know I'm going to be put into Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin,"

"Boy I really hope I can get into Ravenclaw,"

"When do we eat?" Ed heard this and his stomach started to growl. He put his hand on his stomach hoping to muffle the sound, but the two boys that he was being squished by looked down at him. Ed just glared back up at them.

A scream emitted from somewhere in the crowd, making Ed's heart race. He tried looking around trying to see what happened but as he looked up he saw a good many pearly white, and transparent human looking things glided through the wall. A few of them looked down hearing some of the screams.

"Well I say, it's the first years. About to be sorted I suppose?" one of the transparent things that had on a ruff and some tights said. A few of the first years nodded.

"We scare them every year don't we?" another transparent thing said.

"Well I remember when I was in school having a ghost pass through you when you least expect it is enough to make scream," a ghost said. _A ghost?_ Ed thought. His mind soon raced with how you could get a ghost. He had heard that ghost were sprits that were at unrest, but he knew that wasn't true. _Maybe I'll ask one _he thought.

"Alright, move along now the sorting is about to start," Professor McGonagall was back, and she was now leading them into the great hall. Ed sighed with relief when the two kids that were squishing him started to move, giving him some elbowroom. He looked around trying to figure a quick way to get to the front of the crowd so he could see, but he found none. So he decided to push his way. A few kids glared down at him and some pushed back, but in the end Ed got into the front of the crowd just in time to walk into the great hall and look around.

The hall was huge. It had tables lined up one after the other, and candles floating above them. Looking up Ed saw the clear night sky that had a few clouds drifting by, but faintly he could see the rafters that held up the ceiling. He looked back down and saw the teacher's table, and some of the teachers that were gazing over some of the new students. Sitting in front of the teacher's table was a stool. And on that stool sat a ragged patched up hat. And standing beside the hat was Professor McGonagall.

The hall went silent, as if they were waiting for something. Then at the brim of the hat ripped open and the hat started to sing.

Everyone clapped when the hat was finished. Ed smiled to himself having a vague idea of what the hat really was. The hall was soon quite again, and Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment.

"Anderson, Kyle!" McGonagall yelled out into the crowd. A trembling boy with black hair scuttled his way towards the hat that was sitting on the stool. He quickly put the hat on with trembling hands.

"HUFFLEPUF!" the Sorting hat announced to the school. The Hufflepuf table clapped at as their newest comrade stumbled over to their table.

"Baker, Hannah!" McGonagall called out, and a short blonde made her way towards the hat.

"SLYTHRIN!" shouted the hat.

"Bare, David!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Conley, Jacob!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dove, Sara!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Grant, Tyler!"

"SLYTHRIN!" The sorting went on and on. It slowly but steadily got to the L's, where they called out Fran and Peggy, who were the two girls sharing the boat with Ed. And when they got down to the N's, where it called out the guy who was sharing the boat with Ed and the two girls. (The two girls were in Ravenclaw while the boy was in Gryffindor)

"Wood, Rachel!" The last girl walked up to the hat, and nervously put it on.

"SLYTHRIN!" The hat announced. The girl smiled as she walked over to the clapping table. Ed was now the only student that hasn't been called. Some of the students muttered to their friends seeing Ed standing in the middle of the hall, and it didn't look like Professor McGonagall was going to call his name. Instead Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the whole hall went silent.

"Before we eat the food that was prepared tonight, I would like to introduce our newest sixth year student," Dumbledore said and sat back down. Whispers started to hum in the crowed. One of the students who whispered too loud, could be heard commenting on Ed's height. And Ed heard it too. Ed growled to himself, knowing he couldn't yell at the student for he didn't know which one said it.

Professor McGonagall took this as her cue and said, "Elric, Edward." The hall was silent as Edward walked up to the sorting hat. He picked it laid and gently laid it on his head while he was sitting down on the four-legged stool. The hats brim came down over his eyes, blocking everyone from view.

_Well we have another student. _Ed calmly sat there listening, but he also had an important thought cross his mind. The hat saw it too.

_You want to know how I can speak and talk inside your head? Well…its just magic._

"If you call attaching your soul to a ragged old hat magic," Ed thought.

The hat was silent.

"So are you going to sort me?"

_You're a smart boy to know that. _

"I've just had experience," Ed thought.

_Your memories aren't that of regular children that go here. Yours is of a different world…of an alchemist._

"Tell me something I don't know," Ed thought feeling the eyes of staring students all around him. The hat continued on like the first part of Ed's and its conversation never happened.

_You're a smart boy; you'd be good for Ravenclaw. But you also have a desire to protect that is worthy of Gryffindor. But you're not sure which one you want._ Ed tried to remember which table Harry and his friends were sitting at. It was Gryffindor right?

_So you want to be in Gryffindor? But first before I announce it out, the one you want to protect the most, a piece of armor?_

"That piece of armor is my brother. He's just like you, but he's a soul trapped in armor," Ed thought. The hat was silent for a second, but then it bellowed out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ed slowly took off the hat and made his way towards Harry, who was motioning him to take a seat next to him. He sat down and looked back over to the hat and saw Professor McGonagall taking it away and Professor Dumbledore standing up, getting ready to speak again.

"Welcome, students, new and old alike. Before we dig into out wondrous feast I would like to remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, and Mr. Filch our caretaker would like to remind everyone that there is no magic in the halls, there is also a large list hanging up on his door saying everything else that is not allowed in the hallways. That being said, dig in!" Dumbledore sat back down. Ed turned and saw the plates fill up with all sorts of food going from chicken, to steak, to potpie. Ed's eyes sparkled with delight was he quickly got up and started to pick up his food before anyone could have a good look at it. Harry and Ron looked over at him and smiled as they too started to reach for the food. Hermione had an astonished look on her face seeing Ed get up so quickly. She shook her head as reached for her food as well.

"You know what I don't get," Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"What?" Harry asked putting down his glass up pumpkin juice.

"When we were first years we had to sing the school song. Why don't we do that anymore," Ron said cutting his steak.

"Probably because it was a ridiculous song," Harry said. The conversation went on through the meal and desert. And the hall went silent again, when Dumbledore stood up again.

"And I have also forgotten to tell everyone who the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher will be," Dumbledore announced to the school.

"But there's no new teachers on the teacher's table," Hermione whispered to Harry, Ron, and Ed.

"Since I wasn't able to find a new teacher, and the Ministry has decided to keep most of its members within the Ministry to investigate the latest news," Dumbledore paused. Sighs could be heard ringing throughout the hall that the Ministry wasn't going to send in another teacher. Dumbledore continued, "So I have taken the liberty of teaching the class myself," The hall burst out clapping. Harry looked over at the Slythrin table and saw that everyone but the polite first years weren't clapping. He elbowed Ron and pointed over at Malfoy. He had an appalled face, along that matched his swollen broken nose. A few bruises were also appearing on his face, since Ed's beating.

"Now that being said, I wish you all a good night," Dumbledore said taking his seat once again. All the students got up got up and started to head for the doors.

"Gryffindor first years follow us!" Hermione said to the crowd. She looked over at Ron who quickly walking away. "Ron you're a prefect your suppose to be helping me!" Ron sighed and turned back around.

"I'll talk to you later Ron," Harry said getting ahead of the group, with Ed following. Harry led Ed towards the Gryffindor tower, showing Ed all the short cuts and secrets. They turned out to be the first ones at the Gryffindor tower door.

"Password?" Ed jumped. He saw that pictures could move, but talk?

"Oddment," Harry said and the picture frame was pushed wide open.

"Oddment? What kind of password is that?" Ed said mostly to himself. Harry laughed, and led him up to the boy's dormitory. Ed yawned as he climbed through the door. It seemed like he was ten times as tired as he really was when he saw his bed. He quickly jumped into bed and fell asleep, not even caring if he changed or not.

**_Author's Note: _**Hey everyone! Well how do you like the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I almost forgot to put him in! I know it's a weird choice to have Dumbledore as a teacher but I really needed something, since I didn't have any other characters to do it. I was thinking about having Tonks as the teacher but I decided not to. On a different note, I don't think my vacation did me a lot of good, story wise. Ever since I got back it seems that I just can't get Ed in character! I even made it so Ed didn't talk a lot and when I did I still think I got him out of character! Plus I don't think I got the hat in character either, but the hats not going to be appearing much and I wanted to get the idea that he was a soul trapped inside a hat be said, so I just kinda made it like that. But anyways please tell me how much the characters are out of character! And I would also like to say that the speech McGonagall said to the first years, well I got bits and pieces from the book, so please no one tell me that it sounded like I copied it from the book, cause I'm say the book owns that part not me. And I'm sorry for rushing the end of the chapter, I'm trying to hurry so my sister can play, so don't blame me blame her! And please review! And if you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**Hey everyone. I've gotten the 6th Harry Potter book, and I've finished it awhile back. Wow that ending… more questions than answers. And now that I've read it it's going to be weird writing in a story that nowhere near like the book! And I also found out something else. I found out that someone else has the same title as mine. I don't know if I should change it or not. It hasn't been updated in awhile so I don't know if the author is still writing it or not. Gosh and here I thought I was being original with my title…..

Chapter 6 

Ed gradually opened his eyes. Slowly sitting up he looked around the boy's dormitory. The other boys quietly slept emitting a snore or two. Through the curtains the sunlight crept through and danced on the floor.

Ed rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes while pulling out his State Alchemist watch. Snapping open the silver watch, he looked at the time.

6:05

Ed yawned as he snapped the watch shut. He quickly hopped out of bed and started to walk towards the door. _Wait. I need to wear that robe don' t I?_ Ed sighed and turned around towards his trunk that was lying on the cold floor. After creaking the trunk open he quickly took off his red coat and pulled on his new black robe. Looking down again he saw his wand lying on top of a pile of books. _Guess I need that too._ He quickly shut the lid shut after picking up his wand and stuffing it in his pocket.

Ed quietly shut the boy's dormitory door and looked around. The embers in the fire glowed softly as they slowly died down into ash. But instead of dying down like the ash, Ed's stomach growled in awakening.

"Food," Ed said to himself as he opened the door that led out on to one of the many halls. He heard the Fat lady stir in her picture but she continued on sleeping letting out a loud snore.

Ed leisurely walked down the halls hoping he wasn't getting lost in this giant maze known as a castle. He looked over and saw a familiar picture still snoozing in its frame. Ed stopped in front of the sleeping picture, and thoughts of how they got the picture to move ran through his head.

"Mr. Elric? What are you doing up this early?" Ed jumped. He turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the middle of the hallway. Ed stomach gave the answer to her question.

"Where's the Great Hall?" Ed said after his stomach finished its roar.

"The Great Hall doesn't open up until seven," McGonagall said. Ed's stomach growled in disappointment. "Hm, we still don't have a schedule for you do we? Well come with me and we'll find you something," Professor McGonagall said walking back down the hallway Ed came from.

"Please take a seat Mr. Elric," Professor McGonagall said after Ed shut the door. He did as he was told.

"Now tell me Edward how much magic do you know?" McGonagall continued.

"A good bit," Ed answered._ If it's anything like alchemy._ He thought to himself.

"Well then why don't you show me, and I'll see what kind of classes you need to be put in," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Alright," Ed got up and backed away from the desk. "What do you want me to do first?"

"Try a simple spell, such as Wingardium Leviosa," Ed pulled out his wand and pointed it at one of the wooden chairs that were sitting around McGonagall's desk.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Ed said swishing his wand. The chair quickly rose up off of the ground and started to slowly spin.

"Very good. Now create a light at the tip of your wand,"

"_Lumos,_" a bright light produced at the tip of Edward's wand.

"Now put it out,"

"_Nox,_" Immediately the light went out.

"Now tell me how do you disarm an opponent?"

"Expeliarmus," Edward answered. Professor McGonagall continued to test Ed, slowly getting on to the harder spells. Each and every time Ed said the right incantation. Soon McGonagall was satisfied.

"Well Mr. Elric I must say you have done a wonderful job. I believe you will grow up to be a very powerful wizard, for your spells seem to have more power than most other students," Professor McGonagall said sounding please that she had such an excellent student in her house.

"Thank you Professor," Ed said sitting down. His hand reached into his pocket and it touched his State Alchemist watch. _These watches give alchemic augments.._ Ed's own words passed through his head. Ed smiled to himself as this thought, and McGonagall's compliment only helped his theory that alchemy is magic even more.

"Now to pick your classes," Professor McGonagall slid some brochures across her desk. "The classes you receive will reflect the job you take," Ed picked up the papers and looked through them. Rows of jobs were listed all across the paper. Teachers, Shop owners, Dragon keepers, Aurors, Ministry subordinate.

"Do you have an idea of what jobs you wish take?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I haven't thought about it that much," Ed said thinking about his real job.

"I suggest that you take a job of an Auror. You are a very skilled wizard. I'm sure the Ministry would accept you," McGonagall recommended.

"Alright then I'll try that," Ed said. _Sounds a lot like the job I already have…_ He thought to himself.

"Well then Mr. Elric you are free to go. And I think the Great hall will open in a few minutes," McGonagall said. She paused for a moment. "Have you thought about playing Qudditch? You look like you could be a very good chaser or maybe even a beater. Gryffindor will be having tryouts soon. You should keep that in mind."

"I think I will. Thank you Professor," Edward got up and gave a slight bow. He didn't see the surprised look on the professor's face as he quickly went out the door looking for the Great Hall. And she didn't see the questioning look on his face as he began to wonder what Qudditch was.

**_Author's Note:_** Hello everyone. Sorry that the chapter is kinda short. But I needed this chapter to show what classes Ed's going to be in. So it's a boring filler chapter. sigh Again I'm having trouble putting Ed in character. I think I also got McGonagall out of character too. And _Kyia Star _I did read it out loud since no ones but me is awake. And to me it sounded really bad! But then again I didn't put any emotion in it and I kinda whispered it. Is it really that bad? I don't have anything else to say. So please review. If you have any hints on how to get Ed back in character please tell me. And if you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's note: _**Hello everyone! Hmm… I don't really have much to say….. Except the other day we got another goat! It's a little pigmy (is that how u spell it?) goat and its cute. It didn't take long for our dogs to get used to it, but the other goats didn't waste any time telling him he's at the bottom of the pecking order.

Thanks you reviewers! And sorry about not updating soon…. I just wasn't in the mood to write for a while. Maybe its because schools about ready to start up and I know I'll be writing a lot…. sigh Is it just me or does it seem like summer just started? Oh well. I'm kinda glad to go back to school, because I'm getting tired of doing the same thing over and over. Even though there isn't anything wrong with sitting in front of a TV playing the PS2 or playing the computer. (ha ha what a joke) It just that we don't have a lot to play on the computer and I've beaten a lot of the games that we got…. Well anyways on a much brighter note, (well, sorta) I've heard that writers can't respond to reviewers. Is that true? Ok well now that that's been said. And I don't have anything else to say. So here is chapter seven!

**Chapter 7**

Ed's footsteps rang throughout the hall as he slowly made his way through the halls. His head was up and looking around but his eyes were cloudy with thought.

_A powerful wizard huh?_ McGonagall's words echoed in his mind. _And I'm a powerful alchemist. _His hand tightened around his watch that laid safely in his pocket. _Hmm, and this gives alchemic augments. I wonder if the two go together? _ Ed thought to himself, thinking with great confidence that it did.

"You there! What are you doing?" Ed jumped. He turned and saw a tall, brown-headed man with a tan robe billowing out behind him.

"Now, Norman, there is no need to be so hostile to one of our students," Ed turned again, and saw Professor Dumbledore walking down the hallway.

"Sir! No kid would wake up this early, unless he wants to find out any weak spots in the castle!" the tall man known as Norman replied. Right when he finished Edward's stomach gave another roar. Dumbledore laughed.

"There is nothing unusual, for a child to wake up hungry!" Dumbledore said. Norman didn't reply. "Come Edward the Great Hall is just about to open!" Dumbledore walked off with Ed trailing behind him.

"Who was he?" Ed asked looking behind him and seeing that Norman was watching him walk down the hallway.

"He is one of the guards here that now protect the castle. With Voldemort now back, we must have protection for the school,"

"He sure was eager," Ed muttered to himself.

"Well that's the Ministry for you. Always eager to get something done. And in this case they are eager to catch Voldemort. But we mustn't blame them, for the sooner we catch Voldemort the better off this world will be," Dumbledore stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

"I'll blame him as much as I want," Ed mumbled to himself, but he then thought to himself: _Who is this Voldemort he keeps talking about_. Dumbledore smiled again, as he turned and stepped into the empty Great Hall. Ed looked around the Giant Hall. The candles flickered and danced with merriment all across the walls. Looking up he saw a clear dark blue sky that was slowly moving west as the sunrise slowly made its way to wake everyone from their peaceful slumber. He looked back down at the tables and saw the plates resting on it. But they were empty. Ed stomach rumbled.

"Hm, one minute to go," Dumbledore said pulling out a silver pocket watch. _A minute till what?_ Ed said as he began to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Just as he got to the chairs of the table, the hoards of food popped up on all of the tables.

"_Bon appite_," Professor Dumbledore said as he started to pick some food off of the teachers' table. But Ed was piling it on much faster. Ed picked up one of everything before he was satisfied to eat it.

One by one the teachers came in looking tired, or grumpy. And each and everyone of them turned to look at Edward and wonder why he was here, and how on earth he could get that much food in that small body of his.

And soon after the teachers the students came tumbling in. They too also looked tired and grumpy. But a couple of first years were nervously looking around. Soon Harry and company came down.

"Man Ed, you were quick to get down here," Ron said sitting in front of him. Ed just nodded and put another spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

"When did you get down here?" Harry asked sitting beside him. Ed swallowed the lump of food in his mouth.

"A minute before seven," Ed said shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"You mean you've been down here eating for thirty minutes,"

"Yeah. So?" Ed said, putting down his fork and taking a large gulp of orange juice. Hermione didn't say anything but just shook her head as he put a couple pieces of bacon on her plate.

Soon all of the Gryffindors were done with their breakfast. Professor McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table with tons of white papers stacked in her hands. She laid them down upon the table, and started to call off names, starting off with the first years. Slowly but steadily she got down to the sixth years' name.

"Mr. Elric," McGonagall said, picking up Edwards white sheet of paper. He came forward and took it from her hands immediately looking to see what it was.

"I think you schedule should work out. But do keep in mind that all of the teachers expect the best. Especially Professor Snape. He will be looking for each and every reason to kick you out of his class, since you didn't take the OWL," Professor McGonagall said, getting ready to pick up the next schedule. Ed nodded and walked back towards the table. He read over his schedule again.

_Potions – Professor Snape_

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Dumbledore

Herbology – Professor Sprout

Charms – Professor Flitwick

Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall

Astronomy – Professor Sinistra

"You've got the same schedule as us," Ron said looking over Ed's shoulder.

"And we've got Snape first," Harry groaned.

"Whats so bad about him?" Ed said folding his schedule and stuffing it in his pocket.

"He hates Gryffindors," Ron said.

"And he also hates it when we're late. We should get going," Hermione said starting to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Man what a way to start off the day," Ron muttered as he, Harry, and Ed started down towards the dungeons.

**_Author's Note: _**Ok this took a little longer than I had hoped. And it's a lot shorter too. Which I'm very sorry for. I did plan for this to go a little longer, but I just didn't get into the mood to wright…. Which is why it took so long sigh I think another reason why it took so long is because of school. It started a week ago. And I already had a lot of homework… Oh well. Anyways back to the story. I know it was rushed in the end, but that's because I just kinda really wanted to get the next chapter out. I know they still may be out of character but I hope I took everyone's advice. And I've been thinking…. I've been thinking about all the other Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers. So far mines been pretty good. But how's mine compared to the others? Is there any changes I need to make to make it better? Thanks in advance. And I also have an announcement: If there is any Final Fantasy 7 fans out there, _Apparation7 _and I have made a Fullmetal Alchemist Final Fantasy 7 crossover. But it hasn't gone as well as we had hoped. Please read it and tell us what needs to be fixed! It is in my profile if you wish to read it! Thanks! Alright that's about all. Hmm…. Now that I look over it, I should really put paragraphs in my author's notes…….hmm…. oh well. Now that that's been said, and since I don't have anything else to say except: Please review! If you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**Well I guess I'm finally updating. Sorry for the long wait. School's been keeping me busy, and I haven't been in the mood to write too much. Though I am writing a lot; my English teacher is making the class write a composition like once every week, or something like that. But for me its not that bad, cause she really likes the papers I've written, and what not, and she says that when she finds a writing competition she'll tell me, and I could win money! She already told me about a poetry one, but I really can't write any poetry. But she says I have a problem with tenses…..heh heh….whoops.

Well anyways on different note, I've read over my story…. Wow I really need to change a lot. Not only in this story too! I've noticed words that I've skipped, or words that I've repeated and what not. Boy it must've been pretty hard to read. So sorry if anyone had a hard time trying to understand what I've been saying. I'll try to be sure to fix that.

Chapter 8 

"Well this is his classroom," Hermione said to Ed when they reached the door to Professor's Snape's class.

"Looks cheery," Ed said looking around at the surrounding dungeon.

"Oh wait till you see the teacher," Ron said opening the door. Ed stepped through and looked around at his surroundings. Pairs of students were gathered around cauldrons. Harry and Ron immediately chose a cauldron at the back of the room, while Hermione chose one that was close by. Ed, not knowing anyone else in the class, went with her. Having this strange feeling that someone was watching him, Ed turned around. His gaze met with Professor's Snape's glare. He glared right back at him, not knowing why he was being glared at in the first place. Breaking the stare down, Ed took his seat beside Hermione.

"Whats his problem?" Ed asked motioning towards Snape.

"He hates all Gryffindors," Hermione replied getting situated with her things.

"Why does he hat- Ouch!" Ed exclaimed as he was suddenly pushed forward, nearly knocking over his pewter cauldron. His head quickly snapped to the side, and he saw Malfoy walking down towards the front of the classroom. Ed's eyes followed him as he took his seat, an evil smirk was on his face.

"Sit down, it won't do us any good to get points taken off on the first day," Ed turned wondering who Hermione was talking to, but saw that she was talking to Harry and Ron. They had both stood up and were starting to walk over towards Malfoy, when they saw him nearly knock Ed over. They both took their seats, but they were also glaring at Malfoy. As soon as they sat down the bell rang announcing that class had started.

Snape turned around from what he was doing and looked around at the class. He gaze lingered on Harry, but it lingered a little longer on Ed.

"Well, well there are certainly more people than I expected to make this class," Here Snape's eyes lingered on Harry and Ron. "But there are some who deserve to be in this class," Here his eyes stayed on Malfoy. "And then there are some who didn't have to take the test, and still be able to get into my class," And here Snape's eyes bore into Ed's. Some of the students were whispering complaints, and turning around trying to see who was the lucky person to skip out on such a test.

"Mr. Elric, since you seem to be too advanced to take the test, why don't you tell us about the Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction," Snape said still glaring down at Edward. Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"The Oblivious Unction is used to get rid of any kind of scars. Physical scars and memory scars," Ed answered as if he new that from second grade. Hermione looked over at him with surprise, for no one read the potion book, she was very sure of that.

"The Draught of the Living Death," Snape asked unfazed that Edward knew the answer.

"Its used to make someone fall into a deep sleep, when taken it makes the user look like they are dead," Ed said again like this was the easiest thing in the world.

"The Elixir of Euphoria,"

"Gives the user joy. But if too much as been taken a peppermint will balance it out," Ed looked up at Snape, with a look saying "is this all you got".

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said.

"From what?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"For Mrs. Granger telling the answers to Mr. Elric. No other student would bother reading the Advance Potion making book," Snape said turning towards the chalk board.

"I don't need to read a book, to answer your two-bit questions," Ed said. He was glaring at Snape, for one: thinking he couldn't answer the question; and two: blaming it on someone else where he got the information from.

"Excuse me Mr. Elric?" Snape said turning around again.

"You heard me. That questions you just asked me I could answer when I was seven. And here I thought this class was suppose to be advanced potion making," Ed said. Some of the people in the class gasped; not many people would dare to back talk Snape.

"Well then why don't you tell me about a Jobberknoll,"

"Easy, it helps improves your memory,"

"What does the Pepperup Potion cure?"

"The common cold,"

"The Polyjuice Potion,"

"Used to look like a person,"

"For how long?"

"An hour,"

"Can it be used to change into animals?"

"Of course it can, but you'll have a heck of a time trying to get back to your original form,"

"The Elixir of Life," Here Ed straightened up and his eyes seemed to brighten up for just a spit second.

"It's said to give ever lasting life to those who drink it. But you need to drink it on a regular basis if you want to live forever. It's said to be derived from the Philosopher's Stone," Ed said with great confidence. (**_AN:_** Okay first thing first. I couldn't think up of that many potions, so I looked it up on the Internet. So I don't own any info about the potions. If you want to see the site go to w w w (dot) hp-lexicon (dot) org. That should lead you to the homepage I think. They may or may not be very hard potions but… And I know Ed and Snape maybe a bit out of character there, but….)

Snape stood there staring at Ed and Ed staring back at Snape. Eventually Snape said, "50 points from Gryffindor,"

"For what?" Harry asked Snape aloud, knowing very well that he could take off 50 more for not raising his hand.

"For being a know-it-all, and for Mrs. Granger still whispering the answers to Mr. Elric," Snape said not taking his eyes off of Ed.

"For being afraid that a 16 year-old-kid can out do you in potions," Ed mumbled loud enough for the class to hear. (**_AN: _**I realized something from past chapters. I believe it was Chapter 2 when Dumbledore asked Ed how old he was. Well I put down 15, but it turns out that not long after that, I saw the episode where Ed turned 16! So originally Ed is suppose to be 16 and not 15 in this story.)

"Detention for a week, starting today after classes, and 20 more points from Gryffindor, for back talking," Snape glared back down at Ed daring him to say something else. But all Ed did was glare right back with a large smirk on his face. Snape turned back around and started the class.

"We are making the Oblivious Unction today. I believe Mr. Elric, or rather, Miss Granger told everyone what the potion does. Here are your ingredients. You have till the end of class." Snape flicked his wand and the steps on how to make the potion appeared on the chalk board. Ed didn't even look at the board, but instead got up to go to the supply closet, and brought everything back to his seat. Hermione saw that Edward didn't look at the board, so she looked over at his ingredients. Everything was there. She got up and got her supplies but as she sat back down, she saw Ed cutting up his ingredients and putting them into the bubbling cauldron. She was very sure that he didn't look up at the board.

"That wasn't a very good thing to do you know," She said as she looked at the first step. She looked back at Harry and Ron and saw that they were at the very back of the line to get into the supply closet.

"What wasn't?" Ed said, stirring the purple cauldron.

"Talking back to Professor Snape like that," She said. Ed looked up and saw him frowning down upon one of the other Gryffindors' potions. Snape looked up and glared back at Ed.

"Why is that? All I got from it was detention," Ed said looking back down at his work.

"He'll ruin your grade in potions, and you'll need to keep your grade up if you want to stay in this class," Hermione said.

"He won't do that,"

"Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't know who he's messing with," Ed mumbled under his breath. Hermione barely heard him, but she didn't push the subject.

"Hey Ed, how did you know all of that? Did you read the potion book?" Ron asked from his cauldron, Harry and him were a few steps behind Hermione and Ed.

"My teacher taught it to me," Ed simply said. And in truth his teacher, in a way, did teach it to him, after all alchemy is combining ingredients together to form a new substance.

Soon everyone was concentrated on making his or her Oblivious Unction, that there was barely any chatter. All that could be heard is the occasional sound of hearing the mixing spoon scrape against the side of the bowl, and the plop of ingredients hitting the bubbling concoction. But while everyone was thinking about his or her potion, Ed was thinking of something of greater importance.

_The Elixir of Life. It's derived from the Philosopher's Stone. He wouldn't ask me that question if it weren't real! That means that there is one here! But where? _Ed looked down at his potion. It had stopped bubbling, and had changed from a deep purple to a bright green. (**_AN: _**Please note that I don't know what color it's suppose to be. It might of said it on the website, but I've already exited out of it and I'm to lazy to go back and look it up….) Ed picked up a tiny vile that was laying near by and scooped up his potion, and put the cork on it as a lid.

"Where do you want the potion when it's done?" Ed asked aloud to Snape. Everyone looked around and saw that he was done, and whats more he was done before Hermione Granger. Snape walked over, and looked down at his potion, and then looked over at Hermione's.

"There's no way I can cheat when I'm the first one done," Ed said with a grin on his face. Snape picked up Edward's potion and brought it to his desk.

"He's going to break it," Harry whispered mainly to himself.

"No he won't, the potions doesn't only get rid of scars, but gets rids of the thoughts that went with it. No one hear injured so the potion won't work on scars, but instead work on thoughts. The fumes from the potion will make everyone to forget what they were doing," Ed said again with great confidence. (**_AN: _**I made that up, I'm not sure if it's true!) And indeed Professor Snape didn't break it but instead placed it on a wooden rack that held all the vials. Snape did look disgusted that he couldn't break it though.

"Can I go?" Ed asked.

"Leave," Snape said getting up to look over the other students' shoulders. All at once everyone seemed to pick up the pace to getting their potion done; if students could leave early by getting their potion done early, by all means they hurried.

Ed started to wonder around the school. He preferred to look and find a library, but he would need to find his next class first; Defense Against the Darks Arts with Professor Dumbledore.

**_Author's Note: _**Well it was a little shorter than what I wanted but definitely longer than the last chapter. Sorry for not making it longer, but once again I kind of hit a writer's block. And once again I might not update very quickly. I just really haven't been in much of a mood to write. Plus I need to work on my FMA YYH crossover. But you never know. Hmm…. Not much more to say. Oh yeah. If anyone is out of character please tell me and give hints on how to keep them in character. And I don't have anymore to say so: Please review, and if you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**Hey everyone! Turns out I started writing this sooner than I thought. The reviewers I guess got me going. So thank you everyone! And it turns out I can respond to everyone now that we have that review response thingy that FanFiction just made. But I sadly enough won't reply to everyone, since well, it takes a lot of time. So remember to still give me creative reviews and I'll respond to them. And please sign in so I can respond to them!

I would like to thank everyone who did review, once again! And before I forget, I would like to advertise. I'm co-authoring a story with _Apparation7_, and the story we're writing is a Fullmetal Alchemist Final Fantasy 7 crossover. But it's not doing as well as we've hoped. So if you like Final Fantasy 7 please read and review my story and please tell me whats is wrong with it. I don't care if you review it and you flame me, just please tell me what is wrong with it. Thank you to whoever read it.

Ok now that that has been said, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9 

"We've been over this before Major,"

"Yes, I know sir, but this time is different,"

"Different? Whats so different about Fullmetal running away,"

"Well, sir, he wasn't really running,"

"Don't worry Major Armstrong, Fullmetal runs, even though at your height it may look like he's crawling,"

"No that's not it sir. This time he just disappeared,"

"Disappeared?"

"Yes sir. With alchemy."

"You can't disappear with alchemy. Major you should know that,"

"I know Colonel Mustang, but he did," The Colonel was silent. He knew very well that you couldn't just disappear by alchemy. But he also knew full well that wherever Fullmetal went something strange happened. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll come over with Hughes and his investigation crew. Make sure no one else comes over the bridge, just in case Major," Roy said, and with that he place the telephone back on the receiver and leaned back into his chair.

"Is everything all right sir?" Roy looked over and saw Riza looking up from her paper work.

"It better be," Roy said getting up and walking out the door.

"Oh why did you have to ask me to come at the end of my shift? Just to think, I'm missing time to spend with Elysia!" Hughes whined. He glanced over at Roy and saw him staring out the car window. His reflection showed annoyance, but yet there was a little bit of worry.

"So who is that I'm suppose to be looking for?" Hughes said starting to serious up a bit.

"Lets hope it's not anyone," Roy replied.

"Oh good, maybe I will be able to see Elysia after all!" Hughes perked up. He looked back at Roy's reflection, and saw more annoyance. The car urched to a halt, telling everyone that their ride was over. Almost immediately Roy sat up and look out the front window. Hughes looked out too, just to see what Roy was so anxious about. All he could see was Major Armstrong standing in the middle of the road with his hands behind his back, and Alphonse standing on the other side of the bridge; Edward was nowhere in site. Roy climbed out of the car, and continued to look around. Though he didn't show it, he was starting to get worried.

"All right Armstrong, mind telling us what happened," Roy asked after looking around at the inconspicuous bridge.

"What are you doing here Major? I thought you and the Elric brothers were suppose to be going to Central," Hughes asked before Armstrong could begin. Al came up to listen to what the Military Dogs had to say.

"We were Lieutenant Colonel but, Edward seemed to have disappeared," Armstrong replied sounding a bit worried.

"Well this isn't the first time that's happened now is it? I mean Ed always seems to escape you every time you escort him," Hughes replied.

"He says it different this time," Roy said as he looked around.

"Different? How so?" Hughes said, his voice getting more serious.

"Well this time he disappeared by alchemy," Armstrong replied.

"Alchemy? Well if that's so, then where is the transmutation circle?" Hughes asked as he looked around. Roy, Armstrong, and Alphonse's eyes grew wide when they realized that an array was nowhere in site.

"He brings up a good point Major," Roy said turning towards Armstrong. His hopes just soared up, if there was no transmutation circle, then how could Ed disappear by alchemy?

"Well it must be around here somewhere. Both Major Armstrong and me saw it," Alphonse replied.

"Then where is it?" Roy asked. Everyone looked around for some trace of it, but to no avail. Then Hughes was struck with an idea.

"HEY!" He yelled back at his men that were waiting for orders. "Search for a transmutation circle!" Hughes men immediately saluted, and were off like hound dogs in search of a raccoon. Roy, Armstrong, and Al went off to join them, but Hughes stood there thinking.

"Major." Hughes eventually said after a few minutes of thinking. Armstrong looked over at Hughes. "Where was it that you saw the array?"

"Why it was on the road," Armstrong replied. Hughes nodded his head and started to walk over towards the side of the bridge. There was a thick metal wire that reached from the top of the bridges, support beams to the one underneath it. Hughes reached out and tugged on the wire. By now he had the attention of Roy, Armstrong, and Al, and about a third of his men's. Hughes tugged the wire again, and seemed to nod with satisfaction. Still grasping on the wire Hughes jumped off bridged.

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL!" Roy yelled from surprise, and he sprinted towards the side of the bridge along with everyone else.

"WHAT?" Hughes yelled back up. Everyone leaned over the railing, and saw Hughes leaning out from one of the support beams that were underneath the steel bridge.

"YOU JUST JUMPED FROM A BRIDGE! AND YOU'RE SAYING WHAT?" Roy yelled back, quite annoyed that Hughes would do something so stupid.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY!" Hughes yelled back up. He quickly ducked out of site before Roy started his argument, or started to snap his fingers. Hughes laughed to himself as he heard Roy yelling back down at him, but he continued to search for what he was looking for. He hopped onto another beam and looked around above him. All he saw was grime from the left over cement job, but something white caught his eye.

Hughes jumped from the beam he was on, and onto the one that was underneath the white thing sticking to the ceiling.

"Whoa," Hughes cried out, as his feet slipped out from underneath him, making him fall down upon his butt. He looked down at his feet to see what he slipped on, but yelped at the sight.

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL!" Roy called down again, hearing his friend's scream. He desperately tried to hear anything. He quickly grabbed the steel rope that Hughes climbed down, but before he could jump down he heard a moan and then a curse. Roy sighed with relief as he recognized his friend's voice.

Hughes continued to gaze at the severed arm that laid underneath the circle. A wave a sickness and dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes and waited for it to go away. Hughes cursed again and opened his eyes careful not to look at the arm. He picked himself up from the sticky blood that was sitting to the floor. He looked up and directly above him was a white paper that held a transmutation circle. He reached up and tore the paper from the cement that held the bridge together. He looked back down at the floor and carefully made his way back up to the top of the bridge.

Winry Rockbell casually walked down the dirt road with a suitcase slung over her shoulder. Inside the suitcase were tons of automail parts and clothes that would last her about a week. She was looking forward to meeting up with Edward and Alphonse in Central, but she also couldn't help but look forward to getting the new mechanic tools that she was sure Ed would buy her.

As she was thinking about the new mechanic tools, she was looking around at the peaceful scenery that surrounded her, and listening to the sound of rushing water. She looked ahead of her, and saw a steel bridge with tons a blue military uniforms looking down on one side of the bridge. Joining the military uniforms was a tall piece of armor that she recognized as Al. She smiled and started to run towards the military group.

"Hey Al!" Winry called out when she reached the bridge.

"Winry?" Al called out turning towards the sound of the voice. He looked down and saw Winry stop in front of him. Winry was about to speak, but was interrupted when the military personnel gasped. Al and Winry turned and saw Roy Mustang help Hughes out from underneath the bridge, but all of Hughes backside was covered in blood.

"Are you all right?" Roy asked his friend. Hughes straightened up, and showed the Colonel the transmutation circle.

"That's it! That's what the array looked like!" Al exclaimed at the sight of the circle. Roy's faced suddenly looked very worried.

"There was blood underneath the circle, and a severed arm," Hughes whispered loud enough for only Roy and the first row of the circle; and conventionally enough the first row was Winry, Al, Armstrong, and a few military personnel. Roy cursed quietly, and then cursed again, this time loudly. He pushed through the crowd and walked towards the car.

Winry watched him go by. She turned and looked back at Al who had his head down, then over to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes who had a bloody hand covering his face, and then to Major Armstrong who also had his head down. She continued to look around her and saw some military men whispering to themselves, asking each other what was happening.

"Al," Winry started after noticing someone who should've been there, "Where's Edward?" Al sobbed and then ran off towards the edge of the woods, making the cat inside of him meow with fright.

"AL!" Winry yelled after him. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw that it was Major Armstrong's.

"You're all dismissed," She turned and saw Hughes dismissing his men, and walking over to her.

"What happened to Edward?" Winry asked again. Her gut told her that something bad happened to her best friend.

**_Author's Note: _**Well everyone, I finally got more characters in the story! Yay for me! So how did everyone like the chapter? I think I kinda wrote it a little different (kinda around the part where Hughes made fun of Armstrong cause Ed got away till the part where Hughes made the comment about where the transmutation circle was), so please tell me how it was. And of course I'm going to ask if they are in character. I think I did, but maybe out of it just a bit. I kinda forgot how Winry acted, even though she was in last week's episode…

And before I forget, I have a very, VERY important question. As everyone knows, I put Dumbledore as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But I've been doing some thinking. Should I replace him, with a teacher that I'll make up? I've decided that later on in my story that I want at least someone to die, so I figured that I might as well keep the DADA teacher tradition going. Plus it'll also keep me from worrying about whether or not Dumbledore is in character. Hmm, I don't know.

And after I post this chapter you'll see me update a little more, (hopefully) cause I want to fix some things in the past chapters. Like how I made Ed the same height as the 1st years. Well I want to change that, cause you reviewers are right, Ed wouldn't be that small. Plus there are some errors I just want to fix too. And for anyone who has this story on that email alert thingy, well you might see it come up two times, cause I've been thinking about posting this story both in the Fullmetal Alchemist section and in the Harry Potter section. (You can do that right?)

Well anyways if anyone has any hints, and tips, please tell me. So please review! And if you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!

**_Author's note (again):_** Ok I just got done looking over the chapters and fixing some mistakes. If you see a chapter that really needs it and I didn't do a very good job at please tell! And can I have more than 3 people say weather or not I should replace the DADA teacher with my own character! So far the majority is to make my own character, but I'll decide weather or not I should replace him depending on the reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Oh man I think I chose the title for this fanfic that everyone else has! I've seen three other fanfic, with the same title as mine, and my title came after theirs, so I'm copying theirs! sigh and here I thought I was being creative with my title. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to think up of another one.

Hmm, I didn't get as many reviews as I would've liked for my last chapter. Did I write it that badly? Here I would've thought a little more people would update since I added more characters. Oh well. I'll try to make this one better.

I'm starting to think that no one reads these Author's notes, well at least the bottom one. Cause I asked if I should change the DADA teacher and I think I got four responses. Most of them said to make my own character, so that's what I'll do. I'll try to describe him during the chapter. And I know I haven't changed it in the past chapters, but I'll get around to it. And I don't want this character to be a Mary Sue, so if anyone sees any Mary Sueness around please tell me.

Chapter 10 

Ed turned around the corner and saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom straight ahead. He sighed in relief and started to walk towards the door. He looked into the classroom, and saw students packing their bags, and the brown haired teacher leaning in the back of his chair. _Oh yeah, I left class early._ Ed thought to himself, and in the nick of time too, for he had already started to turn the doorknob.

Ed released the doorknob and started to walk down the hallway, looking at the pictures. He stopped in front of one and stared at it. The picture was of a fat bald man resting on a garden bench. He looked a little flustered, and was breathing deeply. It seems that he just got done from a walk.

"What are you staring at, boy?" the man in the picture asked after noticing that Ed was staring at him.

"At the picture what else," Ed remarked.

"What for? There are tons of other pictures you don't have to stare at mine!" The picture rudely commented.

"Don't mind him dear, he usually always cranky like that. The only way he'll like you is if you give him some assortment of food," Ed turned and saw another picture talking to him. This one was of an older lady, sitting in a rocking chair reading a thick book.

"Balderdash! The only reason I'm cranky is because I have to sit next to pictures like you!" The fat fan replied. His chubby face was starting to turn a cherry red with all the yelling.

Ed turned away from the picture, not wanting to get involved. But now he didn't have anything to do, and two pictures were screaming at each other in the backround. He sighed to himself as he pulled out his pocket watch. Three minutes till ten. That meant three minutes of doing nothing, but listening to bickering pictures.

Ed leaned against the wall, wishing for something to come along to make time go faster, even if it was a measly three minutes. He sighed again and tried to look for something interesting.

_Click, click, click. _

Ed started to look around. _Whats that noise?_ He turned towards the stairs and saw a giant, slightly shaggy, white dog standing at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Ed said aloud. The dog turned his head, and saw Ed leaning against the wall. The dog barked and then ran over to Ed making that clicking noise in the process. It didn't take long for the dog to get there and jump upon him; Ed yelling in the process.

"Ack! Get off you stupid dog!" Ed yelled at as the dog continued to lick at his face.

A door slammed open. "Napoleon!" The owner of the door slamming ran over to the dog and pulled him off of Ed. Ed immediately sat up and started to wipe his face of drool.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," The owner of the dog said.

"Don't worry about it," Ed said. His eyes were transfixed on the dog. It looked extremely like Nina Tucker's dog, Alexander. In fact this one could prove as its clone. Ed blinked and then looked up at the man who saved him from being licked to death.

The man had long brown hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail. In his ear, held two ear piercing, and his blue eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I take it you're Professor Lantz," Ed said standing up.

"I'm afraid so," the Professor bent down and petted his dog.

"I thought you couldn't have dogs in school," Ed commented.

"You can't. That's why I wasn't here last night; I was trying to find someone to take care of my dog. As you can see I didn't manage to find anyone, so Professor Dumbledore said it would be all right if I kept it here, as long as it didn't disturb anyone," Professor Lantz said. As he finished the bell rung, making kids fly out of their classrooms. Everyone in Professor Lantz's class rushed out of the classroom and was excitedly chattering to each other. Each and every one of them turned and saw Professor Lantz and his dog and Ed who was watching them go by.

"Well I must get ready for the next class," Professor Lantz said, nodding a goodbye to Edward and dragging Napoleon into the classroom with him. Ed didn't say anything as he followed the Professor into the classroom.

It seemed that Professor Lantz let go of Napoleon as he entered the classroom. And when Ed walked into the classroom, the dog pounced again.

"What the?" Professor Lantz asked to himself when he heard a thump and a muffled yell. Turning around he saw Ed on the floor again, and Napoleon on top of him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom and saw the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher closing the door and locking it. They heard a faint whine, and scratching noise.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," they heard the Professor say. They turned and saw Ed sitting in a desk in the middle of the classroom.

"Man Ed that was awesome!" Ron exclaimed before Ed could answer to the Professor.

"Yeah, you showing up Professor Snape like that!" Harry joined in taking a seat at the table beside him.

"But you shouldn't do it again. He took off more than 50 points from Gryffindor, and he could've ruined your grade. Didn't you hear what Professor McGonagall said this morning? She said that you shouldn't get on their bad sides since you didn't take the test. The main reference to that was Professor Snape." Hermione lectured.

"Hey he was the one who asked the questions. I just answered them," Ed responded.

"But really, how did you manage to get the answers from Hermione. I mean there is no way-" Ron started.

"I didn't get those answers from anyone!" Ed interrupted, and glared daggers at Ron. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but this time Hermione interrupted him.

"Really you shouldn't do that again. Besides you could've missed the homework. He gave us an essay to write."

"Five pages on the Oblivious Unction Potion!" Ron exclaimed. The bell rang right after he was finished talking. All the Gryffindor and Slytherin students straighten up. Some had parchment and quills out, while some of the more hopeful students had their wands out.

Professor Lantz was watching the students from the comfort of his chair. He took a minute to look over the classroom. Leaning forward in his chair he picked up a roll of paper and started to call names off of it. He stopped suddenly, right before Harry Potter's name.

"Harry Potter," The professor looked up around the class to see whom the student was.

"Here, sir," Harry said, not looking up at the teacher. Professor Lantz looked at him a moment longer before continuing. Ed looked over and saw Harry with a disgusted look on his face. _I wonder what that was all about?_ Ed wondered, and made a mental note to ask him after class.

"Well then," The professor began, " Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Lantz, and I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"But enough small talk. Everyone put everything away, except for you wand and step to the back of the classroom!" Professor Lantz said getting his own wand out. All the students did as they were told and stepped to the back of the classroom. As the students did so Professor Lantz pulled out his wand and checked to make sure that none of the students were near the desk. With a flick of his wand the desk on the far end of the room slid and collided into the desk at the near end. Then with another twitch of his wrist Professor Lantz flew them into the wall where they bounced back with a loud crack. All of the students jumped at the bang.

"Very sturdy these desk are. Very sturdy." Professor Lantz said looking over at the pile of desks. "Now that they are out of the way, who knows what the stunning charm is?" Hermione's hand shot up but Ed's shot up just as quick.

"You threw the desk against the wall just to ask us questions?" Malfoy's voice came from the back of the group.

"Mr. Malfoy was it? Well Mr. Malfoy if you'd be so kind, please ask your questions, as soon as I'm done asking mine. If you pay attention you might get your question answered. This applies to all the class. Now as I was saying –"

"Yeah like your going to ask why you threw the desk," Malfoy said a loud. Professor Lantz's face stiffened as he was interrupted.

"I didn't think that I would have to tell the class simple rules that I would like to be followed. One of them just so happens to be don't interrupt. But Mr. Malfoy since you brought it up, why do you think I placed the desk by the wall?" Professor Lantz asked. All of the Gryffindors snickered as the teacher picked on Malfoy

"Placing the desk?" Sean Deamus whispered to himself.

"10 points from Gryffindor," Professor Lantz said not taking his eyes off of Malfoy. All of the Gryffindor faces turned somber.

"Well Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Lantz asked. Malfoy stayed quite, but glared daggers at the teacher. "Does anyone know?" The professor turned away from Malfoy and looked at the rest of the class. No one raised their hand, for none of them had a clue.

"As everyone knows this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. So naturally a normal class would be about defending yourself, and learning how to strike back from it. But the only way to really learn about how to defend yourself is to do it first hand." None of the students said anything, but they all seemed to be on edge on what Professor Lantz was going to say next. "So the desk were cleared that we could have enough space to duel." The class sighed in relief and excited murmurs began to rise. "I was going to do a review, but since I was interrupted, I guess you don't need it."

"Oh no," Neville muttered to himself. A Gryffindor patted him on the back, assuring that he would be fine. The Professor glanced over at him, but then turned back to looking at the crowd.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go first." Malfoy straightened his shoulders and pushed his way to the opening in the floor. "Who would like to go against him?" Harry and Ed's hand blasted up, but Ed's hand almost immediately went back down. _I don't know how wizards fight! _ He thought to himself.

"Mr. Elric. Why don't you go up there," Ed moved through the crowd. Despite the fact for not knowing how wizards duel, he had a confident smirk on his face. After all if he didn't catch on how to duel, he could always go with a punch in the face.

Ed and Malfoy stood in front of each glaring daggers at each other. Malfoy's eyes gleamed with confidence, while Ed's burned with fire.

"Alright the rules of this battle are simple. No Unforgivable Curses." Malfoy grunted in reply but Ed just stood as if he didn't hear it. "The loser of the fight is the first one to hit the ground three times. Now hurry up and bow so then we can get more people to duel!" Ed glanced over at the Professor unsure if he heard him right. But as he glanced back over he saw that Malfoy did lean forward, only far enough to make out that he was actually bowing. Ed did the same thing.

"Now begin!" Professor Lantz said stepping out of the way.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy immediately shouted out. Ed rolled out of the way. He quickly glanced back, expecting to see the spell hit some one in the crowd, but the spell was absorbed by an invisible shield. _Good, now I don't have to worry about hitting them. _Ed thought as he sprinted towards Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes held confusion for a split second but he quickly regained his composure as he sent another spell at him.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy grinned, there was no way he could doge that. "Humph," He said to himself as he saw Edward making a feeble attempt to dodge the spell, but as Ed rolled away the stunning spell hit is left shin.

"What!" Malfoy exclaimed as he saw Ed place his hand out and flipping over it, gracefully landing on his feet. Ed started to sprint towards Malfoy again.

"That hit him didn't it?" questioned Ron as he watched the fight.

"I thought it did too," Hermione responded.

"Who cares if it hit him or not, he still running. But what I want to know is why he isn't casting spells?" Harry asked as he caught every detail of the fight.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted again pointing it straight at Ed's head. But instead of rolling to the side, Ed rolled underneath it and towards Malfoy. He hopped up to his feat right in front of his opponent. "Wha-" That's all he managed to get out as Ed right fist managed to find his jaw and send him flying towards the ground.

"One," Ed said hopping back from the awestruck Malfoy. The Gryffindors in the backround cheered in delight.

"That's not fair!" one of the Slytherin in the crowd complained. Many of his fellows Slytherin agreed.

"What do you know!" Ed replied back before the teacher could. "If you know anything you'd know that your fist is just as good as your weapon!"

"Heh, he is right. Mr. Malfoy that counts as one down," Professor Lantz said.

Malfoy slowly got up feeling his injured jaw. He looked up and saw Ed sprinting towards him again. He quickly tried to point his wand at him but Ed's hand rushed out and grabbed his wrist and pushed it out of the way. Quickly taking an opening, Ed kneed his opponent in his stomach.

"Two," Ed stated with a smirk on his face. Malfoy was collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. Cheers and boos could be heard in the backround.

Malfoy coughed as he struggled to get up. Ed stood back with a disgusted smirk glued to his face. Malfoy stood up as tall as his bruised body would allow. Once again he pointed his wand at Ed; his eyes shone with hate. Ed once again started to run towards Malfoy.

This time Malfoy started to run too, though not towards Ed, but around him. But Malfoy's run was sloppier and slower than Ed's graceful sprints. Soon Ed was at his heels, and pulling back for the punch. Malfoy turned and ducked with fool's luck as he dodged Ed's punch. He smiled as he saw an opening. He tried to yell out the incantation, but his words stopped suddenly as he saw Ed spin around and kicking him; sending his battered body to the ground.

"Three," Ed said. He turned around and started to head towards the cheering Gryffindor group. The crowd was jumping up and down, whistling, and whooping with delight, while the Slytherin group was booing, and making rude gestures to Ed.

"Hey Mudblood!" Malfoy's voice croaked out behind Ed.

"What did you call-" Ed said turning around to face Malfoy. His eyes widened as he already saw Malfoy pointing his wand at Ed, and shouting the spell.

"**REDUCTO!" **

Ed quickly tried to duck out of the way before the spell hit his head.

Too slow.

The force of the spell against his head sent Ed off his feet, and towards the crowd. His body began to flip in air. With all the cheering from the Slytherins, the booing from the Gryffindors, and Professor Lantz screaming at Malfoy; no one heard the echoing clap.

Ed hit the stone floor with a tremendous thud. As his body and his head ricochet off of the floor, Ed hands were placed palm down.

Out from underneath Malfoy a giant stone fist propelled out of the ground, sending him flying into the mountain of desks. The whole room went silent as the saw the fist come out of the ground. Everyone in the room had wide, scared eyes; for no one knew any spell that could do that.

Ed quickly pushed himself to his feet. But he regretted it the moment he stood up, for the world swam around him, causing him to stumble back down again. Ed picked himself up again, but sat down upon the cold stone, instead of standing up. The world around his started to become clear. Taking his left hand he tentatively touched his face to see the damage. Ed's fingertips, gently touched his nose, but hissed as it erupted in pain. Immediately bringing his hand down from his sore face, he saw that blood had soaked its way through his glove. Looking down upon his robe he saw a lot more of it. _Well it could be a lot worse. I could've broken my automail. Winry would be furious. _His heart immediately sank as the thought ran across his mind. It wasn't the fact that Winry would be furious, but the fact that he may never see her again. He bowed his head, and tried not to think of his home world anymore.

Professor Lantz tore his eyes from the strange fist that popped out of the ground over towards Edward. Ed was trying to stop the bleeding without hurting his nose, but to no avail. The Professor quickly sprinted over towards the small 6th year. Bending down he inspected Ed's condition. His broken nose was swelling up like a balloon, and blood was streaming from his nose, looking like a red waterfall. Ed's eyes were also blurry, and unfocused.

"Someone go pick up Mr. Malfoy and come with me to the Infirmary, while someone else go and get the head of both houses!" Professor Lantz said while he wrapped his arm around Ed picking him up off of his feet. He started to walk towards the door, Ed struggling to keep his legs balanced underneath him. Hermione immediately sprang forward and opened the door for the Professor. He stopped in front of Hermione, bent down and whispered in her ear:

"Could you get Professor Dumbledore, we'll need him too," He stood back up and looked behind him. He eyes focused on the mysterious stone fist. In the backround Napoleon could be heard barking, and clawing at the door.

**_Author's Note: _**Well got that chapter done. How did everyone like it? What about the DADA teacher? If no one likes me putting in one of my OC as the teacher then I'll change it and put it back to Dumbledore. And if you look back you'll see that I haven't changed the announcement of the teacher yet, but don't worry about it cause I'll get around to it eventually.

Hm, for my teacher I know I didn't make him a Mary Sue, for he didn't do much. But did I make Ed a Mary Sue? What I figured is that since he is in the military, and he's been in lots of fights and what not, and not to mention the fact that his teacher taught him how to fight, I thought that he could take Malfoy down with punches instead of magic. I don't know, but for all of you who said I should make his do alchemy, well I finally got around to it!

And I bet some of you are wondering, why on earth did I name the dog Napoleon. No its not dedicated to Napoleon Dynamite. But I have two reasons for naming it. The first reason is that since Alexander, Nina Tucker's dog, was also a name to a Great War hero and Emperor. And well Napoleon was one too. The second reason is that when we were learning about Napoleon in World History we watched a movie about him, and it said he was short. And that reminded me of Ed.

And I bet some people are wondering that since Napoleon looks like Nina Tucker's dog, that if it is really Nina's dog. No it not. I don't want anyone to think that I'm doing something from the movie, cause I couldn't really do that since I haven't seen the movie.

So please tell me what you think! But if you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!

Oh yes, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Note_**: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. I've been having a writer's block on how to start the chapter, but after thinking about it for…uh how long has it been? 2, 3 weeks? I don't know, but I figured I should at least try to start it off. Oh and if anyone sees any Gary Sueness (thanks everyone who told me about that!) please tell me, cause I still don't have my OC down pat.

**Chapter 11**

"Madam Promfrey!" Professor Lantz said quite loudly as he dragged Edward into the infirmary.

"What is it?" She asked looking up from another patient who had a nosebleed. One could only imagine that the student had one of Fred and George's products in one of his pockets.

"Oh my what happened to you dear" Madam Promfrey quickly left the other patient and rushed over towards Edward, pushing Professor Lantz out of the way. Ed stood unbalanced for a second, but Madam Promfrey quickly caught him and gently pushed him in the closest bed.

"Now what happened?" She asked Professor Lantz as she leaned over Ed looking at his condition.

"He was hit by a spell," Lantz responded, he started to fidget around where he was standing.

"Which one?"

"Reducto," Professor Lantz answered. He was chewing on the inside of his lip, pondering to himself. Madam Promfrey looked up from Edward and studied the professor.

"Are you sure you weren't hit by a spell? You are awfully fidgety" Madam Promfrey asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine, I'm just thinking about the other spell," Lantz said

"Other spell?" Professor Lantz looked up at her and was getting ready to speak, but the door slammed open and a groan emitted from the hallway.

Crabbe and Goyle were carrying Malfoy through the door. Malfoy was groaning and moaning in pain, and groaned even louder when his two cronies tripped and nearly dropped him on the floor. Madame Promfrey hastily swept Crabbe and Goyle away and put Malfoy on the bed next to Ed.

"Was he hit by a spell too?" She looked up at the professor and then at the door where another crowd started to pile in.

Professors McGonagall and Snapestormed into the room with Professor Dumbledore trailing behind them, and behind him was Harry, Hermione, and an unknown fifth year student who had brought Snape. The head of the houses immediately went over to their students to see the damage. Professor Dumbledore stayed out of their way and smiled a hello to Professor Lantz. The other students were trying to crowd around to see what had happened.

"Get out all of you! These patients need to time to rest quietly!" Madame Promfrey said while rounding up the students and practically pushing them out of the infirmary. She quietly shut the door after them.

"What happened to Draco?" Snape immediately demanded.

"And Edward what happened to him?" McGonagall responded after him.

"I assume this happened in your class Lantz. What happened!" Snape commanded.

Professor Lantz sighed, "I'm not sure,"

"What how can you not be sure? Were you not teaching class?" Snape stepped forward closer to the professor who was leaning on the wall.

"Well Professor Snape as you can tell, Edward looked to have been hit by a spell, and Mr. Malfoy looked like he got into a fight," Dumbledore said taking his turn to examine the students.

"Then I can also imagine that they were fighting in your class. Why didn't you stop them?" Snape turned back to Professor Lantz.

"I was teaching them to duel,"

"Dueling each other with real spells?"

"Well I don't know how else they would duel. Well, scratch that Edward fought with his fist more so than his wand," Lantz said looking down at the delirious blonde.

"Edward fought with his fist? He didn't use any spells?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes he did. He seems to be quite an agile fellow, he dodged everyone one of Mr. Malfoy's attacks," Lantz said. Professor McGonagall looked down proudly at her injured student.

"You said you were teaching them how to duel, not how to be ruffians!" Snape exclaimed

"On the contrary, Professor, I've been hit by a few fist myself from other wizards in close combat. And if they get the chance, I'm sure the Death Eaters with try to put in a sly move here or there. Out of all the people in the room, you should know that," Dumbledore said still examining Edward.

"But that still doesn't explain why the Headmaster is in here and the head of these two students houses. They need some rest were people aren't arguing about weather Professor Lantz teaching is fair!" Madame Promfrey asked, wanting to examine her patients without someone standing over her shoulder or asking questions.

"Well first what about the students? Professor Lantz you said that Edward dodged all of Mr. Malfoy's attacks, yet why is he in here with a bloody face?" McGonagall queried.

"Mr. Malfoy pulled a cheap trick," Professor Lantz simply said.

"What did he do?" Snape stared at Lantz.

"The match was over, Ed won. I put down the barrier that was keeping the spells from hitting the over students down, and a moment after that Malfoy called Edward a Mudblood, Ed turned around and was hit with Malfoy's Reducto spell,"

"I hope you dropped a lot of points off of Slytherin for that," McGonagall said glaring at Snape.

"Well I actually wasn't sure if that was enough to get him expelled so I haven't taken any points away yet,"

"He can't get expelled for it, for we were just talking about how sly moves could come from no where," Snape immediately replied eyeing Dumbledore telling him there is no way you can expel him.

"Fair enough. Then why not 150 points off,"

"WHAT!" both head of houses exclaimed, each making their arguments at the same time.

"150 points just for dueling, every wizard knows that you shouldn't let your guard down after a fight!"

"150 points for hitting someone in the face with a spell that can seriously hurt them? 350 points should be more like it!"

"Quite down, I'm giving two months detention for it too. And don't you complain Snape or I'll drop the detention and quadruple the amount of points taken off," Lantz said. Snape's mouth clicked shut. The teachers were quite for a moment letting their anger settle down.

"But that still doesn't explain why the headmaster is here," Professor McGonagall pointed out.

"Well after Malfoy hit Edward, a -" he paused trying to find the right words to describe it, "Well a giant, stone fist was morphed out of the ground sending Malfoy flying towards the walls."

"A what?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"A stone fist. I've never seen magic like that before. It's definitely not magic that you'll find in a textbook. It should still be there if you'd like to see it," Professor Lantz said propping himself off the wall.

"Yes I think I would," Dumbledore said making a move for the door. His face was very serious. The others teachers filed out behind him.

Madame Promfrey stood where she was standing thinking to herself, but then looked over Edward and quickly rushed to clean him up. Edward lay there with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep; but his mind was wind awake with thoughts. _They thought that that was magic? That's just simple alchemy. But what if alchemy was never founded in this place? I have to be more careful about using alchemy. _He paused for a second, while he thought on another subject. _That jerk Snape was right. I should've had my guard up. But what was it that Malfoy called me? Professor Lantz said it was Mudblood. But what does that mean in this world? I'm just lucky he didn't hit my arms. I would have a story to tell if I had to explain about my automail. _He twitched slightly as he felt Madame Promfrey whip away the blood that caked his shirt by magic. He heard Madame Promfrey walk over to Malfoy and start to clean his injuries. His mind began to wonder how long she'd keep him in the hospital wing.

The room was dark, and silent. The moonlight fluttered into the room and danced on the floor, and upon the giant stone fist that was jutting over the floor. In the back corner of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, sat Professor Dumbledore. He sat Indian style on the desk with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. He sat like a statue as he studied the fist.

The minutes ticked by as he sat still. The only movement that could be seen was the back and forth of his eyes as he picked up every tiny detail of the object. Suddenly he moved his hands into his pocket and pulled out his silver pocket watch. The minute hand of the watch slowly moved and now read 10:25. Professor Dumbledore sighed and picked himself off the desk, and walked over to the door. Before walking out he took one last look at the stone fist. He shook his head and said, "No. It can't be that."

**_Author's Note: _**Hmm, was it just me or was that a really short chapter. Microsoft word says it three pages long, so it's not terribly short, but it still short. Not only was it short, but it was a big talking chapter, which I probably got a lot of the characters out of character. Speaking of which, Madame Promfrey, how does she act? Its been awhile since I've seen her and I forget how she acted. So please forgive me if she was really out of character. Well I don't have much to say. I'm just glad I could get this done, and it's a snow day! So I'm pretty happy. And plus track started! YAY! Ok well I'm going to try to update again soon, cause I'm now in a writing mood! Two nights ago I had this awesome idea in this story so I can't wait till I get to the end so I can write it! But I still have a long way to go…. Oh well.

Please review. If you flame me please tell me what I'm doing wrong!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**I forgot to put the disclaimer up last chapter so this one will go with both. Anyways thanks you everyone for the reviews. Oh man Fullmetal Alchemist is over! I thought it was a pretty good ending, that leads right into the movie, but I think I like episode 50 a lot better, but that's probably because my favorite character was in it. Man I can't wait till Oct. 3, cause that's what I heard is when the movie will come out in the US. I was going to work on Kingdom Hearts 2 till the movie came out, but I already beat it. And then I was going to work on beating Sephiroth but I beat him already too… Hm, I guess I'll have to patiently wait for the movie…

Chapter 12 

Ed's eyes fluttered open when he felt the warm sunlight shine brightly in his face. He quickly sat up and looked around him.

"I guess I feel asleep," He said to himself when he realized that he was still in the infirmary. He looked to his right and saw that Malfoy was asleep in bed too.

"I hope that fist put him into a coma," Ed whispered to himself just in case there was anyone in here. He turned and walked out the door.

Ed was aimlessly walking down the hallways. _Today's Saturday right? I don't have any classes today. But I did miss Professor McGonagall's class. I guess I should see what I miss._ Ed thought to himself, but kept on walking for he didn't have a clue as to where the classroom was. But he didn't have to look long for he could hear her voice coming from an open room. He stopped and politely knocked on the doorframe. He looked inside and saw Harry talking to the Professor. Professor McGonagall looked up and motioned for Ed to come inside.

"Hello Ed. Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked as Ed stepped inside.

"Not too bad," Ed replied with a smile.

"That's good. You put up one heck of a fight," Harry said with a giant grin on his face. "Malfoy didn't know what hit him."

"Neither do we Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, not sure if she meant his stone fist or his keen fighting abilities for his age.

"When you were hit, a giant stone fist erupted from the ground, and hit Malfoy, giving him a concussion, and a flat face. We were just lucky it hit a Slytherin instead of Gryffindor."

"Yeah, Professor Snape wasn't too happy," Harry said. Realization struck Ed.

"Oh shoot, I need to do my detention for Snape," Ed said with a disgusted face.

"Don't worry about that. We took a week off of Malfoy's detention, so you won't have to serve yours," McGonagall said. Relief spread across Ed face.

"Doesn't matter too much, Malfoy will still miss the first Quidditch match," Harry said, thinking of how much easier the match will be.

"Well we won't be able to play with out a chaser or two beaters," McGonagall said with a sigh. Ed stood there quietly wondering what this was all about. Harry sighed and then looked over at Ed.

"You know, your small enough-"

"What did you say?" Ed growled thorough his teeth as he gave a death glare at Harry.

"Uh, that your light enough and fast enough to be a chaser," Harry said quickly, remembering the tantrum Ed threw in Diagon Ally.

"Hmp" Ed said, knowing full well that Harry called him short, but not only that but he didn't know what a chaser was.

"Or maybe even a beater, what do you think Professor?" Harry continued to survey Ed.

"A beater? I don't think he'll have enough arm power to hit one very far," the Professor said also examining Ed.

"But still he might have it in him. Is it alright if we take the Quidditch field and find out?"

"Go ahead," Harry was already dragging Ed out, "But be careful, remember he just came out of the infirmary!"

"Wait a min what are we doing?" Ed asked as he was being dragged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Going to get Ron and our broomsticks," Harry answered stopping in front of the Fat Lady.

"Whoa, wait a minute. A broomstick?" Ed asked yanking his arm back from Harry.

"Yeah to play Quidditch. What did you think we played it on? Vacuums?"

"Ok wait what is Quidditch?" Harry stopped in mid sentence of saying the password and turned towards Ed.

"You don't know what Quidditch is? Boy you and your teacher must have been living in a hole if you didn't know what Quidditch is. Wait just a sec and Ron and I will show you!" Harry said and turned back to the Fat Lady and said the password. Harry rushed inside and yelled at Ron to get his broomstick. Ed calmly walked inside and went to Hermione who was shaking her head at her two friends.

"Whats Quidditch?" Ed asked her. She looked up, and smiled.

"So you're the one they are excited about. Well Quidditch is the wizarding sport,"

"A sport? Do you play?"

"Me? Oh no, I just watch. But Harry and Ron do. In fact Harry is the Quidditch captain," Hermione finished when Ron and Harry busted out of the Boys dormitory with their broomsticks in hand.

"Come on Ed!" Harry said grabbing Ed's arm again and dragging his towards the exit, "See ya Hermione!"

Ed, Harry, and Ron stopped in the middle of the Quidditch field. Harry held the box that had all the Quidditch equipment, while Ron carried an Extra broomstick for Ed.

"So what Quidditch?" Ed asked again tired of asking the question over and over and not getting a response as to what kind of sport it was.

"Its only the best sport in the world!" Ron exclaimed. He started to ramble on, on how wonderful the game was. Ed stood there trying to catch every word he said, but he got lost right after Ron mentioned the World Cup, Victor Krum, and hearing something about Quaffles and Bludgers.

"Come on Ed, why don't you try it?" Harry said holding out the extra broomstick.

"No that's okay, I don't think-"

"No? Why? Are you afraid the broomstick would be too hard to control, since it's practically bigger than you?" Ron interrupted.

"Did you just say that I was shorter than a broom stick? WOULD A GUY SHORTER THAN A BROOMSTICK DO THIS?" Ed yelled as he grabbed the extra broomstick and threw it at Ron. Ron immediately ducked, and kicked off the ground dodging Ed, who was charging towards him. Ed turned towards the chest that held the Quidditch supplies and kicked it open. A poorly placed bludger flew out of the chest. Quickly swiping up a bat, Ed swung at the bludger.

"Bloody-" Ron began as he quickly rolled to doge the speeding ball.

"Give me this!" Ed said yanking Harry's Firebolt from his hands.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Harry tried to obtain his broomstick, but Ed kicked off the ground before he could react.

"COME HERE AND TELL ME IF SOMEONE THIS SHORT WOULD DO THIS?" Ed yelled as he flew towards Ron.

"Harry!" Ron yelled for his friends help as he continued to doge the swooping Ed and his hits at the bludger.

Harry stood there for a moment trying to think of what to do. It'd be impossible to catch Ed on the Cleansweep he brought down, and he didn't want to call Ed short out of fear he would chase him. So he thought of the next thing to.

"Stupfy!" Harry said taking out his wand and aiming towards Ed. The spell almost missed but Ed moved his left leg while turning and the spell hit.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. Ed managed to turn again moving his whole body. _The spell hit, why is he still moving?_

"Harry!" Ron yelled for help again. Harry quickly reacted and said another spell. "Acio Firebolt!" The Firebolt struggled against the spell and Ed's movements, but eventually succumbed to the spell.

"Gezz Ed, if you'd try out for the Quidditch team you'd automatically make it." Harry exclaimed.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ed said hopping off the broomstick and walking towards the castle, still mad at Ron.

"That's too bad, Malfoy wouldn't stand a chance with you as a Beater," Harry said disappointed. Ed stopped in his tracks.

"You mean Malfoy is on one of the other team?"

"Yeah, he's a seeker."

"And I get free hits at him?"

"Yeah."

"When's try outs?" Ed asked turning to look at Harry with an evil smirk on his face.

**_Author's note: _**Okay first off, I don't like this chapter; I think everyone is out of character. But I did what some of the reviewers said, and didn't worry about while I wrote the chapter. I also think its kinda short, but its three pages long so I guess its mid length (though I'm pretty sure some readers have read some chapters from some other story that is 10 pages long and is considered short.) But I really wanted to get a chapter up so that's the whole reason why its short. So next chapter I'll try and make it longer!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**I didn't like the last chapter so I decided to hurry up and make a better chapter. Also thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 13 

Roy sat in front of his desk with his head resting on his hands. His eyes were glazed over; lost in thought. Riza sat by her desk, watching her superior officer. She had heard about what had happened to Ed, and desperately tried to think of a way to get him to come back. Havoc also sat at his desk smoking a cigarette. Hughes leaned against Havoc's desk watching Winry pet the kitten Al had picked up. Al was sitting beside Winry with his arms wrapped around his legs, secluded in thought. Major Armstrong was standing in the corner; there were no sparkles around his head.

"Miss! You don't have access to this-" The army official was cut off as loud pops and cracks erupted into the air; it was plainly obvious that something broke on the mans body. More yelling and ordering started to expand in the hallway along with a few more popping and cracking.

Within seconds Roy's office door swung open and cracked against the wall. A tall lady swept in and headed straight for Roy's desk. Everyone in the room immediately reached for their weapons.

"Teacher!" Al yelled in surprise and stepped towards the lady.

"Where is he!" Izumi demanded grabbing Roy by the collar of his shirt, with a free hand ready to throw a punch. The cock of Riza's gun echoed in the room, as Roy tried to stare down his attacker.

"Teacher," Al said again taking another step towards Izumi. Roy's eyes grew wide with understanding as to who she was looking for.

"We don't know," Roy said quietly. Izumi pushed him back into his chair.

"How do you not know where he is!"

"Because wherever Ed is now, he was sent there by alchemy," Roy held his gaze with Izumi, and saw that she didn't believe it.

"I would've expected a State Alchemist to know that that is impossible," Izumi glared back down at the Colonel.

"Well then you tell us what this alchemic circle does," Roy tossed the blood stained paper that occupied the circle. Izumi looked down at it, seeing the complicated design and knowing full well what the blood stains meant.

"How many people were given up in exchange?" Izumi asked quietly.

"We don't know. But we assume at least three people," Roy answered. He glared down at his desk.

"Then how do we find Ed?" Izumi demanded, knowing what the answer would be.

"As of now, we can't."

Ed slammed another book shut and tossed it aside on the library table. He rubbed his sore eyes from the dimming light. He rested his chin on his hand trying to think of some other book that may have had some reference to alchemy or the Philosopher's stone. So far he had no luck.

It's been a few weeks since Ed had started to look through the library books. But he had little time to do so. All the professors had started to give their students more and more homework, even though Ed got through it all fairly easy, there was still a lot of it.

Professor Snape seemed to enjoy giving him piles upon piles of essays to write, but Ed figured that was because he was the best one at potions in class. After the first day of class Ed stopped sitting beside Hermione, and decided to sit beside Neville. When Ed started to still get the right answers while sitting beside Neville, everyone started to believe that Ed read the textbooks just as much as Hermione. During class Ed even went out of his way to correct the ingredients Neville might have put in before an acid explosion erupted; acid on automail wouldn't be a very good thing at all.

The only teacher that never really gave out a lot of homework was Professor Lantz. Most class periods the students dueled, but on some days he would teach the class a new spell, or review some old ones. But most days they dueled. Since the incident with Malfoy, whoever fought Ed knew to stay a distance way, but if one got too close a hard punch in the face or a kick to the side usually resulted.

Quidditch practice every other night also limited the time Ed spent in the library. Harry liked to keep the team later than most because he one, didn't want to lose and two, he didn't want to go up to the dormitory and face the looming pile of homework. Whenever Ed got up to the dormitory he went straight to it, but Harry and Ron always lagged behind. And when it got to late they always asked Hermione to give them the answer or check over it. Hermione always said no the first go around, but when they really started to look pathetic she gave them a few answers. Ron and Harry even ventured to ask Ed to help them, but no matter how pathetic they looked he always said no.

And of course the Library closed at 8:00 so that also shortened the time Ed had in the library. But now Ed had the rest of the evening to look through dusty books. But there was no sign of what he was looking for.

"Gezz Ed, you spend just about as much time in the Library as Hermione," Ed looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking up to the table he was at.

"There's nothing wrong with that Ron," Hermione said as she sat down at the table. She shifted the books around to see what Ed was reading. "_The Theories on Alchemy, Why Alchemy is a Fairy Tale, Reasons why Alchemy isn't real, Links with Alchemy and Magic._ Wow I take it you like alchemy,"

"Yeah, but all those books are worthless," Ed said glaring down at the useless books.

"Don't tell me you really believe in alchemy? Its practically a fairy tale." Ron said looking through one of the books.

"Its mainly potions isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Kind of. Back in the middle ages, Alchemist tried to convert metal to gold. Some have succeeded, but only for a short while. They transformed lead atoms into gold atoms by a nuclear reaction, but since the atoms were unstable they only lasted for a couple of seconds. Some mixed acids and bases together and drank it. But the uneducated public didn't know it turned into salt water," Hermione said. _Now tell me something that isn't in a textbook, and is actually worth something, _Ed thought.

"Gezz Hermione is there anything you don't know?" Ron said. He quickly looked around for the librarian. When he didn't see her, he brought out four chocolate frogs and tossed them to each of them. Ed unwrapped his chocolate frog and quickly swiped it up before it jumped away, having had a misfortunate experience before hand. The frog was quickly stuffed into his mouth, and was chewed away. Ed flipped the card over to see who the card was and chocked on reading who it was: Theophrastus Philippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim.

"Careful," Harry said patting Ed on his back. Ed coughed in reply.

"Who did you get?" Ron asked leaning over the table and reading the name. "Man I thought being born with the name Ronald was bad, but look at that guy!" Ed didn't say anything as he read over the card.

_Theophrastus Philippus Aureoolus Bombastus von Hohenheim (Paracelsus)._

_1493-1541_

_Father of Toxicoloogy_

_A wizard who was a master of potions._

_Claimed to have created a homonculus._

_Showed his findings to muggles claiming to be an alchemist, and denying he was a wizard._

_One of the first wizards to encourage that wizards hide their real powers from muggles._

"Now that's what you call ironic. It looks like he was an alchemist too," Harry said reading the card over his shoulder. He look at the picture and saw a man with a warm face and long blonde hair along with a yellow beard. The card kept pushing his glasses up on his nose whenever they started to fall down.

"All you alright Ed?" Hermione asked seeing how Ed was giving a death glare at the card. Ed clenched his teeth, and then cursed. He pushed himself away from the table and stormed out of the library cursing along the way.

**_Author's Note: _**This chapter should be better than the last one. This one I'm at least pleased with. I'm not too worried about the characters being out of character either. Don't know why. Maybe I finally got them right, or maybe I stopped caring as much. Most of the info about Paracleus I got from wikipedia, so if you want to look up more on him then that is a good place to go. Hope this chapter was better than the last!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: _**Hello everyone. Thank you for your reviews. Though after reading them I have decided that many people don't read author's notes. I've had a few mentions about the long name I gave him, or that Ed's father is actually here. But I don't know why I'm even posting that since if they didn't read the last one then what are the odds that they will read this one. But it's fine. I thought up of a great plot twist that will throw them off. But it won't come up anytime soon. Anyways here is the chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Ed quickly walked down the hallway. He was muttering curses under his breath; some were spoken quiet loudly, which scared many of the people who passed by. He eventually brought himself outside, where he angrily started kicking rocks and clumps of grass. But after kicking the hard stone of the castle with his real leg, he decided to sit down, leaning against the wall.

He unclamped his hand and looked at the crumpled card of Paracleus._ Claimed to create a homunculus. That's probably a lie. Just like everything else about him. _He thought as he growled at the card.He crumpled up his card, trying to smush it with all his might. Unable to get it any smaller he quickly got up and walked off. If he was lucky maybe someone would come by and make him mad. _Then I would have something real to punch._

Ed sat in his chair beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Most people were in bed, but Harry and Ron managed to stay up and try to complete their homework the day before it was due. Disgusted, Hermione went to bed early leaving her friends to fend for themselves. They would've ventured to ask Ed again, but as far as they knew he hasn't talked to anyone since their meeting in the library.

Harry hastily jotted down a few more sentences and then slammed down his quill. "Done," He confirmed.

"Good now you can help me out," Ron said as he showed him the question that needed answering. Within minutes they were both rolling up their scrolls and taking their things into the dormitory. Ed didn't move from his spot.

Once inside the door, Ron quietly muttered to Harry "Does Ed ever sleep? I've never seen him go to bed. And I haven't seen him get up either. And he never mentions anything about getting to the bath first, and I don't think he has ever taken off his gloves either. Is he afraid to show some skin?"

"I don't know. I've never seen do any of those things. It is strange. I guess some people are picky like that" Harry said, but didn't quite believe what he said. With everything he's been through he wasn't going to think nothing of this. Being nervous of taking a bath at the same time as another guy was one thing, but not taking off your gloves is another. For all he knew Ed could be hiding the dark mark or something even more sinister.

But that wasn't the case for Edward. All he was doing was taking Mr. Ollivander's advice about not showing off his automail arm. So that meant that he was going to go to bed when everyone else was asleep, and he was going to wake up before everyone else too. That way he could change without getting questions about his automail. The same went with the shower.

Ed waited at least another twenty minutes before he pushed himself out of his chair. But he didn't move over towards the door, he moved over towards a wooden table positioned by the window. He sat down on the wooden chair and pulled out his wand. Taking a second look at the door, he quickly clapped his hands and made his automail blade. Setting his wand up, he carefully positioned his hand over his wand. _To create a homunculus you'll need alchemy. Paracleus claimed he was an alchemist, but he was actually a wizard._ Ed brought his hand down splitting his wand into two long hollow pieces of wood. Inside one of the hollow pieces sat a long unicorn hair. Ed looked at his ruined wand. _There's nothing here at all! There is no alchemic circle or anything! Then how does this magic work?_ Ed sat back into his chair. He stared at his wand, trying to think of some other explanation on how magic could work. The thought that maybe it just worked no questions asked crossed his mind, but that thought didn't last too long.

"No! I know this is alchemy!" Ed said sitting forward again. He took a closer look at his wand trying to find some minuscule detail.

In the backround, Hermione stood by a slightly cracked door watching Ed work. She woke up for no reason and heard something downstairs and decided to look to see what it was. Instead of finding someone finishing his or her homework or a house elf cleaning up, she found Ed staring at something on the table.

Ed sighed and stood up from the table and started to pace around the room. He stopped at the window and looked out it all the while muttering about how it had to be alchemy.

Hermione saw that Ed's back was turned and ventured to creek open the door a little more, she was curious about what he was making such a big deal about. She gasped when she saw what looked like a broken wand. _What is he doing? _Now she was really curious.

Ed gasped with an idea. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Ed rushed back over towards the table and carefully picked up the unicorn hair and placed it on the table where it gleamed in the candle light. Ed quickly scanned over the table. Not seeing what he wanted he once again clapped his hands together and placed his hands on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Out from the chair came a fancy ruler. Even when no one was around Ed still liked to show off.

Hermione eyes grew wide and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to keep her gasps inside her. _What on earth was that? How could he have made that ruler without a wand? He did it by just clapping his hands!_

Ed carefully placed his newly transformed ruler by his unicorn hair. He made sure everything was straight. He even double checked, and tripled checked his reading but no matter how many times he read the ruler the unicorn hair didn't read eleven inches. Instead it was barely a millimeter from the original length. And he was fairly sure that Ollivander didn't make the mistake of giving him a different length hair for he was the one that said that every little thing counts a lot.

"I knew it was alchemy!" Ed said now pacing around the room with excitement.

_Alchemy? Is that what that is? But I haven't read any book that mentions something like that! _Hermione thought. She raced through her mind trying to think of any book that mentions alchemy with the clap of their hands.

"Ok so the unicorn hair is used to exchange. But that doesn't make much sense, since a hair, even a unicorns hair at that, isn't worth so much that only millimeter is taken off for all the magic that I've done. So then that means that there is a catalyst helping it out. And the most famous catalyst is the Philosophers Stone!" Ed looked back towards his broken wand, "And since the Stone isn't there then what is acting as the catalyst?" He paused for a moment trying to think of another catalyst.

_The Philosophers Stone! But that was destroyed six years ago! _Hermione said remembering how they had found out about it and going through the trails to get to it.

"The red water!" Ed exclaimed, "Of course! The trees that are used to make these wands could've been watered by the red water. But then how is everything transmuted? There has to be some kind of array" Ed paused again. He looked down at his hands and saw that he hadn't put his arm back to normal. He quickly clapped his hands together bringing his arm back to the way it was.

_Did he retract that metal into his arm?_ Hermione didn't know nor did she particularly want to know. But she knew she would have to know if she wanted to know what on earth he was raving about.

"Of course!" Ed said looking down at his hands. "My hands complete the circle for me, so-" Ed put all the pieces together of his wand making sure that every little splinter were there. He clapped his hands again making his wand good as new. "So that means that the circle at the bottom of the wands make the circle for these transmutations." He looked back at the bottom of his wand. He looked back down at his chair and then at the ruler that lay nearby. He placed the ruler on the arm of the chair and pointed his wand at it "_Reparo_" Once again the chair was exactly the way it was.

"But what about the spells like _Expelliarmus_, or _Wingardium Leviosa_? Alchemy can't do that. But is it possible that their alchemy is more advanced than ours?" Ed said sitting back down in his chair by the fire.

_Ours? Who is he talking about? It can't be Voldemort because he uses wands also, not alchemy. Unless Edward is right about magic being the same thing. But that can't be! Alchemy is supposed to be no more than turning metal into gold. _Hermione thoughts swirled in her mind. She continued to watch Edward till he went off into his dormitory.

She quickly went up to her bed and fetched a cloak to put over her nightclothes. She needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione knocked three times on Professor Dumbledore's door. She felt guilty for waking him up this late at night but she knew it was urgent. She was about to knock again when the Professor opened the door. He blinked a couple of times trying to focus his eyes on who was at his door.

"Ah Miss Granger. What brings you to my door at this hour?" He politely asked, but Hermione was betting that he was annoyed with her right now for waking him up.

"I need to tell you what I just saw, its really important Professor. It has to do with Edward Elric." Hermione said. The professor immediately woke up upon hearing those words.

"Please come in and tell me about it," Dumbledore said stepping aside for Hermione to come through. Already she was telling all about what had happens just a few minutes ago.

"Well Professor?" Hermione asked. She had just finished telling her tale. The professor looked as if he was deep in thought.

"I'm not quite sure how to think of this. But this is good to know. I will ponder on this for a while longer."

"But what if he works for Voldemort? He's sleeping in the same dorm as Harry. He will know exactly what he is doing and where he is!"

"Calm down Miss Granger. I don't believe that Voldemort would dabble in alchemy. It is a lost art. But there is that slight chance that he could be working on it. But what I am more concerned about is his pulling metal from his arm. Anything done to one's own body is very dangerous; pulling and contracting that metal could harm him. But Miss Granger if I was you I would discreetly keep an eye on him, and tell me if you see anything strange again," Dumbledore advised.

"Yes, sir I will. Goodnight Professor," Hermione said standing up from her chair.

"Good morning you mean?" Dumbledore smiled as he pointed out the clock on the wall. It read 2:35. Hermione smiled as she made her way out.

Dumbledore waited till Hermione was gone till he got up and pulled out his penisive. _Alchemy? How does he know that? Alchemy disappeared 500 years ago, and most of the books about it have been erased. But he is doing real alchemy? What did his teacher teach him?_

**_Author's Note: _**Well how was it? To be honest I wasn't going to write about this till later on but I needed something to write about this chapter. Oh yeah I have a question. About their baths… The way the book described them, and how the movie portrayed them it looked like a swimming pool. Does that mean that some of them take a bath at the same time? I would think that to be awkward if so. Well anyways I hoped everyone liked the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you everyone for the reviews and thank you to the small majority that reads these author's notes. I'm not sure how this chapter is going to turn out, because I decided the other day what this chapter would be about but I don't have a clue on how I'm going to write it. But I'm going to try it out and see how it goes.

Chapter 15 

"Hermione are you sure you weren't tired last night? I mean seeing someone pull metal out of his arm?" Ron asked after hearing Hermione's explanation of last night's events.

"I know what I saw!" Hermione answered back glaring at Ron. She then turned to Harry. "What about you? Do you believe me?"

"I don't know. I guess having metal come from your arm is pushing the limit but its possible. For all we know Voldemort could have sent someone that could do that. But I don't know enough about alchemy to see how he could do that. To me it sounds a lot like magic," Harry answered after some thought.

"But according to Hermione, Ed thinks that Magic is alchemy," Ron mentioned.

"But that's impossible. If Dumbledore said it was a lost art then I believe him to the fullest. So then how could someone who is 16 know how to perform a lost art?" Harry asked.

"It's possible," Hermione said stubbornly defending her position.

"How about this. The Quidditch team changes together in the locker room for today's match. When we go down there we'll take a look at Ed's arms and see if there is any metal on them." Ron suggested.

"Fine. And if you don't see it then I'll be looking for it during the game. But if I were you two I would bring my wands just in case."

"Don't worry Hermione we'll be fine," Harry said standing up from the table. After another bite of his breakfast Ron stood up too and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. A few other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood up also and followed them out; many of them looking nervous and sick.

Ed paced around the Gryffindor locker room. He felt anxious, not only because it was his first Quidditch match, but also because of his discovery last night. He stifled a yawn and realized that he shouldn't have stayed up so late. But his sleepiness would go away soon enough with the cold wind blowing in his face, and the adrenaline dashing through his veins.

Ed looked down towards the bench. His broom lay there, as if resting up for the big match. Of course it wasn't technically Ed's broom. He just claimed it as it was the best broom the school had. He did mange to fix it up though. He managed to pluck out loose straw parts, and he smoothed out the handle. Though many people thought he did hard work to fix it up, all Ed did was place a few straw pieces towards the end of the stick and some small twigs on the other and then transmuted them together. It doesn't really matter how the work is done, just as long as it gets done, right?

Towards the back of the room Ed heard a door open and speech bounce into the room. Ed recognized the voices belonging to Harry and Ron. Outside a few other players were also speaking with each other.

Harry and Ron looked up and saw Ed standing in the middle of the floor; it looked like he was nervous. "Hello Ed. Looks like your ready to go," Harry said, smiling in greeting. But in his heart he felt fear and disappointment. Disappointment, because Ed had already changed into his uniform so there was no way to see with Ed did have a metal arm, and fear because there was no way to prove weather or not Hermione was right about last night or not. He decided to be on his guard; after all it wasn't like Hermione to lie about something like that.

"Yeah I didn't have anything else to do, so…" Ed trailed off and began pacing the floor again. Harry smiled as he remembered his first Quidditch match. Back then it was against Slytherin, today its against Ravenclaw. He himself felt a little nervous. Today was his first game day as team captain. If they lost it would be on account on his errors of directing the team. But as long as he caught the snitch, there would be no doubt that Gryffindor would win. But then again he always felt guilty for catching the snitch against Cho Change. Which would he rather have, guilt and the fact that they lost because of him or the pleasure of victory?

By now everyone on the team was ready and sitting on the various benches waiting for the Captain to give his pep talk. Harry wasn't ready for it.

He stood there fumbling for the right words. Soon enough he sighed and said, "Well we've practiced hard. We know what to do, so lets do it." And with that Harry started to walk out the doors followed by Ron the three chasers, Ed and the other beater.

The crowd roared as the Gryffindor team walked out into the field. The Ravenclaw team was standing in the middle of the field; waiting for their opposing team.

The Gryffindor team quickly walked to the middle of the field and lined up with their counter-part. Across from Ed was one of the Ravenclaw's beaters. He was glaring at him. Ed snarled right back. The blow of Madam's Hooch's whistle brought his attention back into the center of the field.

Within seconds all the players were up in the air trying to get to get an advantage by grabbing a quaffle, or knocking the other team senseless with a bludger.

At first Ed wasn't sure what to do. He could go straight for the bludger like the other Ravenclaw beaters or he could stand back and hit it away from one of his teammates. He didn't actually have to decide. The Ravenclaw's beater got to it and carefully aimed at his target; the Gryffindor chaser who was edging closer and closer to their scoring hoops with the quaffle. As fast as Ed could go on his school broom, he tried to get there but the ever-moving bludger moved before it could be hit. This time Ed was going to go and chase it.

He quickly caught up to it and was moving with it trying to see what target would be suitable. The chasers still had the ball and were passing the quaffle back and forth. The Ravenclaw keeper was carefully watching it. Ed smiled knowing who his target was going to be. He quickly pulled back his arm and forcefully swung it at the bludger guiding it towards the opposing team keeper.

The chasers threw the ball towards the goal but the keep managed to catch the quaffle before it could reach the inside of the goal. He looked up to see if any of his chasers were close by but instead looked up to see a bludger coming straight for him. On instinct he brought up the quaffle in hopes to block the bludger. With a crack he did but managed to drop the quaffle at the same time. One of the Gryffindor chasers picked it up and scored before Ravenclaw's keeper could react.

"Good hit Ed!" Harry yelled over the announcer. He was carefully looking for the snitch. He kept glancing back and forth from Cho to the field. Circling around the field he also took quick glances at his players. One of his youngest players had the quaffle stolen from him. The Ravenclaw team gracefully passed it back and forth between its players, always getting closer and closer to their goal. Harry thought about Ron and how he sometimes got nervous during games, and it being the first game of the season you can bet he was shaking due to his nerves, but he kept it well hidden.

Ron watched as the Ravenclaw team advanced with the quaffle. To him it felt like the whole crowd was watching every move he made. In fact, most of them were. But he took a deep breath of air, trying to calm down his nerves. It helped, but only a little. He put his eyes back on to the in-coming quaffle. As soon as the chaser was close enough she let the quaffle fly towards the closest hoop. Ron quickly reacted and raced it there. The crowd let out a roar of delight as Ron caught the ball and quickly passed back down the field.

Ron didn't block all the shots; it wasn't long until the game was tied at 70-70. But then Gryffindor scored again. Ravenclaw got the ball back, shot, got blocked, but got the ball back and scored again. The game was back and forth, back and forth for a very long time. Ed managed to hit a bludger at the Ravenclaw Keeper while it was trying to block the quaffle, and broke his arm, which led to the Gryffindor team getting ahead by a couple of points. But then he was almost hit, but instead of breaking his arm it was almost breaking his head; but quick reflexes managed to save him there.

Soon after the near miss with Ed, Harry sped off with Cho following close behind. "IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY POTTER HAS FOUND THE SNITCH!" the announcer yelled at the top of his lungs. The second beater on the Gryffindor team beat the bludger towards the trailing Cho Chang, but missed by inches. Ed being close to the bludger hit it backs towards Cho. But one of the Ravenclaw beaters hit it away from their seeker and towards one of the Gryffindor chasers. The second Gryffindor beater didn't take that and hit it back towards the seeker again. It was now a battle of the beaters.

It seemed like the beaters hit the bludgers forever while the seekers duked it out fighting over the snitch. One would hit it towards one seeker and the opposite team would hit it at the other. Again it was another back and forth motion; it seemed like that was all the game was.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" the announcer yelled again. Finally the back and forth motion would stop. The crowd roared with delight as the Gryffindor team gathered around their seeker who held the snitch high above his head.

Ed smiled as he took part in the celebration. This had been the first time since he got to Hogwarts that he had relaxed and momentarily and forgot about trying to find the Philosopher's Stone to bring him back to his own world.

Roy Mustang sure didn't feel that way. He had pulled another all nighter at the library trying to find some book that would say anything about traveling by alchemy. Hughes had asked Sheiska if there was such a book. She said she couldn't remember reading anything of the sort. _But what if she had forgotten?_ Roy asked himself when he heard the news, and went straight off towards the library.

"Colonel you should really go home and sleep," Roy looked up with tired eyes and saw Alphonse look at him from the other side of the table. Roy sighed. He knew he was right, but he wanted to find anything to help as fast as possible.

"Don't worry I'll work on it for the rest of the night," Al promised. Not needing any sleep had its advantages at times. "You'll be bound to look over something with tired eyes," he also pointed out. Roy sighed again and closed the book shut. He stood up and stretched yawning quite loudly.

He said goodnight to Al, and left the building. He started his walk home. Luckily it wasn't too far away. But within that distance, his mind raced with thoughts on how everything that had happened the past couple of days.

Fuhur King Bradley had heard about the missing alchemist. He seemed very interested and shocked on the matter. But he insisted on finding the alchemist right away. After all missing a State Alchemist can be very serious; especially if it was Edward Elric, who knows what damage could be done if Ed was in someone else's hands?

But Fuhur Bradley knew that the information would get out into the publics hands, and there was no need to scare them by saying that a State Alchemist was transported by alchemy. Soon that would turn into some rumor that the Fullmetal Alchemist was kidnapped, ran away, died, or that he got tired of people calling him short and finally killed someone because of it and it was only a matter of time before they would find the body.

But he also thought about saying that Edward was on vacation. But then what about the talk in the investigation committee? They would talk about it their families, and they will tell their friends, who would tell their friends, and well you know how it goes. And so he asked Roy about what to tell the investigation committee, considering that he is Ed's commanding officer and knows Ed's personality more than him.

But then Roy considered; how would the committee look for Ed? Transportation transmutation circles would lead to some questions since everyone knows that the Fullmetal Alchemist can do alchemy without a circle.

So Roy hasn't told anyone, and no one has asked any questioned. For all the public knew they knew that Ed was on some wild goose chase searching for the Philosopher's stone. And that is why Al is always in the library, Hughes is investigating whenever he can, and Roy and Riza are also in the library whenever they can be. Armstrong has been searching around trying to see if Ed was transported somewhere else in Ametris, and Izumi and Winry have been doing everything they can do. And this is why it has taken so long to find any clues on where Edward Elric was.

But it wouldn't take as long if Roy just wondered what was in one of the abandoned buildings on his walk home. If he just stopped to think of why Laboratory 5 was still standing then they may have found a way to reach Ed a lot quicker.

**_Author's Note: _**Well I got another chapter done. I feel like I rushed through it, even though its been awhile since I made a new chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to write the Quidditch match so… and please forgive the lack of names. They aren't really any big or important characters so I wasn't going to bother thinking up names. But anyways I'll try to make another chapter soon, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**

**_Author's Note: _**Hello everyone! I guess my last chapter wasn't very good, I didn't get a lot of reviews, but that's okay, cause not a lot happened anyways. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do this chapter. In fact I really need to move things a long, because I'm running out of ideas of events that are going to happen before the big ending. Well I'll find a way; you know skip a month here and there. But anyways I'm going to see what I can do with this chapter. I hope it turns out fairly well.

**Chapter 16**

"I'm sorry you can't come with us," Hermione said as she put on her winter jacket.

"It's fine, I wanted to go to the library anyways," Ed said looking up at his three friends from the comfort of his chair. Today most students were going to Hogmeade, to take a break from their studies. But for Edward Elric his break was going to the Library, like anyone's normal break should be like.

"Zonko's joke shop is a lot better than the Library," Ron stated, he was standing by the door raring to go. Hermione rolled her eyes and then said to Edward, "Well try to bring you back something,"

"You don't have to," Edward said not really wanting anything anyways.

"Aw, come on Ed," Harry insisted. He had a bag ready to hold the things he was going to buy, but the bag looked stuffed.

"Oh don't pester him about Harry, it only means more for us," Roy said anxiously waiting to go.

Hermione sighed, "We'll see if we can get you something," And with that she waved goodbye and followed Ron and Harry out of the Common Room.

Ed sighed. Right now he longed to get up and go to the library. But he had a report to finish from Professor McGonagall and another essay from Professor Snape to finish. He wanted to get that done before he forgot about it while he was in the library.

Ed hadn't been in the Library for quite some time. Two months ago was his first Quidditch match. And in that two months time he has been overrun with homework, Quidditch practices, and a detention here and there from Professor Snape no doubt. So there was really no time for a good long visit to the Library. But now that most of the students were gone at Hogmeade he would have the Library to himself.

Harry held the door open for his friends as the stepped inside the warm building of the Three Broomsticks. They ordered their glasses of butterbeer, and sat down at an empty table. They were quite for a while and then Hermione spoke up.

"So you still haven't been able to see if Ed's arm is metal yet?"

"No. He's always dressed and ready to go, before Quidditch practices and games, and he goes to bed after everyone else has, and gets up before everyone else too." Harry said.

"Have you tried staying awake till he came up?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? Let me remind you Hermione that whenever there is a chance to sleep we will take it" Ron said taking a gulp from his drink.

"But I think he does have something that he is hiding. Why else would he go to those lengths to make sure no one see him get dressed?"

"Maybe he's just shy?" Ron suggested. Hermione glared at him.

"What? It was a joke Hermione," Ron said glaring back.

"What I want to know is what can he want to look up in the library?" Harry asked swirling his drink around.

"Hermione what all is there to look up in the library?" Ron asked.

"Well maybe if you went to it then you'll know." She snapped, but then said, "There is all sorts of things to look up. But the last time we were there he was interested in Alchemy. There aren't a lot of books there on that subject. While you two were at Quidditch practice I was in the library, looking up the subject. A lot of what the books focused on was the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's what he's after?" Ron asked surprised at hearing such news.

"I'm not sure but that's what it seems," Hermione replied.

"But if he was working for Voldemort wouldn't he know that it was destroyed?"

"Maybe he's trying to find a way to make one?" Harry suggested.

"That could be it." Hermione agreed.

"But would the books in the library tell you how to make one?" Ron asked.

"Who knows? They could, after all Hogwarts did hide the stone, it could hold information about it," Hermione said draining her drink. The trio was silent.

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts. I brought my Invisibility cloak, so I'm going to go spy on Edward to see what it is he really is studying in the library." Harry said and got up.

"All just try not to get caught," Hermione said and watched Harry leave.

Ed continued his walk towards the library. While doing so he rubbed his aching neck. Bent over a piece of parchment for two and a half hours was no fun. He stretched his neck as he went around a corner.

"Uff," Ed grunted as he ran into someone. He looked up to see who it was. It was Professor Trelawney, who looked ruffled and raffled, but unfazed from the run in. Her eyes seemed faded out as if she was blind.

"Sorry about that Professor," Ed said dusting off his pants and looking for signs of acknowledgement from the Professor he had heard was crazy. He eyed her a bit longer and saw no movement at all. "Professor?"

With unnatural speed she grabbed Ed by his right shoulder, he imagined her grip would've hurt but there seemed to be some good things to metal arms.

"_It will be revealed on the day that matters most. Interested is some, but trying to capture to those who fear. Death will come to one who helps, but the rescuers will come from beyond this world." _All the while she said this, her grip on Ed's automail arm grew tighter and tighter. His eyes grew wide at hearing such things, but he wasn't sure of what to make of them.

Professor Trelawney eyes blinked for the first time. Her head slouched forward and then snapped back. Ed's eyes narrowed some when he smelt a faint smell of alcohol. She blinked again and then looked around. "Oh my." She said when she realized she was still gripping onto Ed's arm. Ed didn't bother to talk to her any longer, so he brushed passed her and continued on his way to the library.

In the backround Harry Potter stood surrounded in his invisibility cloak, stunned upon hearing another prophecy being made. He stood there remembering what his former professor said. This was definitely something that needed to be heard by Professor Dumbledore. He forgot his mission of tracking Edward, and turned around and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

Before Harry knocked on the headmaster's door, he quickly took off his invisibility cloak and stuffed into his bag. He then knocked on the door, quickly going over everything he had heard.

"Come in" Harry heard the muffled voice of his headmaster. He quietly opened the door and stuck his head in. Professor Dumbledore looked up from reading a newspaper. He noted that it was a different language than English.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry's confused face and said "Its always good to read different newspapers. With all the lying that is in each one you managed to find the truth." Harry smiled at his headmaster's reasoning. "But Harry, but brings you hear, when you should be at Hogsmeade on this fine day!" Harry looked outside and saw that it was snowing; the first snow of the year.

"Well Professor," Harry trailed off for a second trying to think of the right phrase to say. "I just heard Professor Trelawney make another Prophecy." Professor Dumbledore looked mildly surprised, but motioned for Harry to sit down. There Harry cited what he heard, and what he was doing when she made it.

"Do you know who the prophecy was about?" Harry blinked in surprised.

"I told you professor," Harry said.

"No, what you told me was what she said. Just because Edward Elric happened to be there, doesn't mean it's about him. When she made the prophecy about the downfall of Voldemort, I was not mentioned in it at all."

Harry was silent, but then shook his head. It hadn't occurred to him that just because Professor Trelawney was standing in front of Ed, that it wasn't about him. Now that he came to think about. When she made the prophecy in his third year, he wasn't mentioned at all either.

"Then who's it about?" Harry inquired. Dumbledore sighed, and looked off in thought.

"I don't know. And I won't ever know until it happens, or if I will ever get to see it happen. But still, visitors from another planet?" Dumbledore trailed off. He stood up and went to stare off through the window. He turned to Harry, "I don't know, but I will ponder over it longer. But as of now, Harry, I suggest you go back to your dorms, with the snow picking up as it is, students would like to come back before it is up to their knees," Harry looked outside and saw that the snow was really starting to pick up. He stood up and went for the door.

"May I also suggest that instead of stalking Edward, you become more of a friend. You will find out a lot more about him that way." Harry nodded and went out the door.

Professor Dumbledore continued to look out the window. He was right about students coming back, for he could already see a group of students coming back, of them, Ron and Hermione. His mind wandered back to the prophecy Harry told him. If Harry told him right- _then someone is going to die. _He thought and he replayed the prophecy in his head. He went over to his hidden Pensive and relayed his thoughts into it. He would be thinking about this for a long time.

**_Author's Note: _**Well here is the next chapter. Its not quite as good as I wanted it to be, but it happens I guess. I was hoping to make put in something else, but I just can't really remember what that something was… I'm also not sure if I got everyone in character, especially Dumbledore. And how was my prophecy? It sounded weird to me, but I don't really know. It was hard trying to think of what I should put down! But I guess its pretty obvious about who the people from another planet is. But it happens. Oh and guess what! The FMA movie came out the on Friday August 25!(I think that was last Fridays date…) but its only out in select theaters! But it'll come out on DVD soon. I'm so excited. But anyways, I hope this chapter is better than the last.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: _**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Well as not to confuse anyone, I'm going to be skipping a lot of months. Why? Because for the life of me I can't think of what else I should put down between the last chapter and now (which is about 3-4 months.) So while I'm writing this, and I think of some other chapter to go before this then I'll write it. But that probably won't happen since I'll be focusing on this chapter. So just remember that this is about 3-4 months since last chapter, which will leave it at about March or April. I'll try my best to make it good to make up for those 3-4 months!

**Chapter 17**

"Roy is starting to hit the end of his line," Hughes said to Major Armstrong. Both the military men were walking along one of Central's sidewalk. Not a lot of people were out roaming about. School had started so kids were inside studying instead of outside playing.

"He has been working harder than all of us. I don't think he's had a good nights rest since the disappearance of Edward Elric."

"Yes but he's running out of ideas. He's been reading the same alchemic books over and over. And then when he's done with those he looks some more. Soon he'll be able to quote everything from each book in the library."

Armstrong was silent. They were both tried of looking for Edward, books on transportation alchemy, and anything that might give them a catalyst so they can use the bloody transportation circle that was found at the crime scene. But they were going to continue looking, no matter what it took to bring the young alchemist home.

Both of the men continued walking, both mulling over their own ideas on some way to get Ed back. They didn't care where they were going, just as long as they could think.

Hughes looked up and saw the abandoned building of Laboratory 5. He never saw what was in there, but he knew that Ed and Al almost died. Whatever it was that was in there, it was deadly. Now, with all the holes in the walls, any kid could climb up the broken stonewalls and explore inside it. He shuddered to think of what could have happened. _They should demolish it to the ground._ He thought as he turned forward. He soon realized that he was walking alone.

Hughes turned around and saw Armstrong walking towards the abandoned building. It looked like the muscular major was staring at it with great thought.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, do you know if they evacuated anything from this building?" Armstrong asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Hughes asked. Armstrong was the first one to find Edward inside the Laboratory; he saw everything that was in there. Maybe it was something that could help them. _Maybe they shouldn't tear it down just yet._

"Then I might know a way as to how we can get young Edward back," Armstrong turned. A few sparkles twinkled here and there around his face. "Come Lieutenant Colonel. We need to get back to HQ." Armstrong started to run off, with Hughes trying to keep up.

Roy looked over across his desk. Izumi sat across from him, looking depressed and full of thought. He had just told her that he hadn't found anything that could take them to Ed. Behind Izumi there was Winry and Alphonse. They too looked depressed. They had come along to see if there was any progress. So far, no good news had showed up.

"I'm running out of ideas. I don't know where else to look," Roy looked down as he admitted it.

"So are you giving up?" Izumi asked. Roy looked up and saw a hateful glare, bore into his skull.

"I never said that. I was just hoping that maybe someone from a little backwater town could give me any idea. But I guess I was wrong to ask a Hillbilly." Izumi stood up fast enough to send her chair flying towards the wall. She quickly tried to advance but a coughing fit quickly took over her, and she started to cough blood into her hand. Roy saw this and regretted what he said.

Every time Izumi checked to see how the military was doing in their search for the Fullmetal Alchemist, she always found some way into an argument with the Colonel. The only time they didn't argue was when Sig was with his wife. When Roy was about to make a rude comment, Sig face seemed to grow darker and his muscles seemed to bulge. Roy was immediately shutted up, considering that Armstrong was nowhere around to back him up. Most of the time Al had to try and restrain his teacher while Riza had to restrain her superior. Roy was just a dog chained to the military, while Izumi was a wolf roaming free and mocking Roy because of it. The problem was that usually when a wolf fights against a chained dog, the wolf wins. Fortunately Roy and Izumi haven't quite gotten to the fighting stage, without being disciplined for their growls.

Roy sighed, and quietly grumbled, "I'm sorry. It just that this case is getting me irritated," Roy turned and looked out the window. He saw Armstrong running towards the entrance of the building. Behind him, Hughes was running and breathing hard, barely keeping up with the Major

Roy wondered what they were doing. The next thing he knew was that the door was swung open and Armstrong stood there with slight perspiration on his face, sparkles still shining.

Armstrong quickly said, "Colonel! I know how we might be able to get Edward back!"

The occupants of Roy's office immediately wanted to know the answer to what Armstrong knew. By the time Armstrong showed them out of the office, Hughes had managed to find his way in,breathing hard and doubled over gasping for breath.

Ed sat on the old wooden bench. Beside him sat his improved school broom, and beside that was his slightly dented bat. His head was bent down gazing at the stone floor and the bottom half of his red Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. He was lost in deep thought.

His mind wasn't on the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin, the match that would decide the Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup; instead it was on what Professor Trelawney said 3 months ago. When he first heard it, he just thought that the teacher was drunk and in a stupor. But her words played in the back of his mind. It wasn't until last night that those thoughts came back again. "_It will be revealed on the day that matters most. Interested is some, but trying to capture to those who fear. Death will come to one who helps, but the rescuers will come from beyond this world."_ Her words echoed again as Ed thought about what had happened.

Last night Harry was rounding up his Quidditch team, saying that they needed to get a good night's sleep. Ed didn't even shift from his spot, like all the other times Harry had told the team to go to bed, Ed wouldn't move. Harry had tried to persuade him, but Ed didn't budge. But Harry was going to try again.

"Come on Ed, can you go to bed early this once?" Harry asked. Ed shook his head and flipped the page in the book he was reading.

"Please Ed. Tomorrow is a day that matters a lot to everyone in Gryffindor. It probably matters the most next to passing the exams," Ed looked up at Harry, shocked at hearing those words. They were echoing what Trelawney said three months ago. Harry looked surprised by what he said also.

So Ed was sitting on the wooden bench thinking about what all, the drunken teacher said. _If what Trelawney said was true, then something will break. _He gripped his shoulder just as Trelawney did.

"No! She said that when she was drunk, what she said was complete nonsense. Its not like it was some prophecy!" Ed stood up and started to walk around the locker room, trying to convince himself that it wasn't going to happen. But there was a feeling in his gut that told him otherwise.

Ed continued to pace around the room. He would have to figure out his own way to get back home. Since he believed that the help from the other world won't come. Boy he had some work to do.

He had looked through all the alchemy books in the regulated part of the library. Though there was always the Forbidden section to look through. One night he had managed to sneak into the Forbidden section. Having snuck into Lab. 5, Mugear's Lair, and into various other places, Ed was pretty good at slipping by defenses. Sadlyhe didn't find anything worth having. Sure there were plenty of neat subjects, but nothing on the subject of alchemy. It was like everything about alchemy was blasted away.

Not being able to find any books disturbed Ed. It would only be a couple of months before school let out. What would he do then? He didn't know this world well enough to even find a job. If school let out and he wasn't back in Aemtris, chances were very slim that he would have a relaxing summer vacation.

"I shouldn't be in here! I should be in the library trying to find out a way to get back home!" Ed cried out, but in his heart he knew it would be futile.

Roy sat at his desk and looked over the people who stood in front of him. After hearing Armstrong's find in Laboratory 5, he immediately went to the Furhur and asked for permission to use the red water in the Lab. Of course the Furhur was anxious to get Fullmetal back and agreed. Now Roy sat behind his desk looking at the people in front of him. He needed people to come along and help him find Fullmetal.

"I don't know if this transmutation will work so anyone who is not willing to risk their lives for Ed step down." Roy said hoping to slim down his pickings, but to no avail. No one moved from their spot. The thing was Roy didn't want to take that many people out of fear the transmutation circle didn't work, or that he wouldn't be able to bring them back home safely. He bit the bullet and looked over his companions.

"Hughes, I'll need you to come along. Your from the investigation department so it'd be good to have you around." Hughes nodded his head. Roy sighed as he looked over the rest of the group. His eyes rested on Riza. "I want you to come along too Riza. There may be a chance where I'll need you to draw your gun,"

"Lets just hope we won't need to," Riza said with a stern look in her eye. She was nervous about going, but there was no way she was going to leave Ed behind.

"That and we need someone to keep Roy in line," Hughes remarked with a smile. Roy glared back his friend, and then turned to Armstrong.

"You need to come Armstrong. There has to be something that has been passed down the Armstrong generation that we might need" A small smile appeared on Major Armstrong's face.

Roy then turned to see who was left: Winry, Alphonse, and Izumi. He had a dreaded feeling that no matter what excuse he used, he wouldn't be able to get these non-military personal out of this mission. And that scared him; right now he was the highest-ranking member in his crew, but he had no control over the three citizens. He really doubted that Izumi would follow his orders during combat. Roy sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to bring everyone."

Ed sat on the bench beside his teammates. Many of the Gryffindor players were silently meditating, others were nervously chatting with each other. Harry got up from his seat and started to make his before game pep talk.

"Okay just forget about how this game is the championship game. Just focus on playing the game. I want everyone to play an aggressive game. All three of my chasers, just keep the quaffle moving. I don't care what you do just keep it moving. Ron, just keep relaxed and you'll do fine. Beaters, first thing you do, attack Malfoy or anyone of their beaters. Malfoy is bound to try some dirty trick, so we need him out of the game. And we don't want any of their beaters knocking anyone down." Harry looked over his team. Satisfied, he picked up his Firebolt and started to march out the door, with his team following.

A roar trembled the earth as the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked out into the field. It seemed that everyone in the stands were cheering for Gryffindor, everyone was stomping their feet, screaming, and bright fireworks etched the sky as they came out of various people's wands. The only people that weren't cheering for them were, naturally, Slytherin. Their boos got mixed in with the deafening cheers of everyone else, adding to the noise

Just like every other match, the players waited for the captains to shake hands and anticipate for the whistle to be blown. Ed felt the blood rush around his body. He was nervous, but he wasn't going to let it bring down his game play.

The whistle blew, and everyone was up in a flash, and the vibrations from the crowd continued. Doing as he was told, Ed rushed forward to the closest bludger. Being on a faster broomstick, a Slytherin beater beat him to it. His eye's already locked onto Ed, the Slytherin beater bashed the bludger towards the small blonde. Not afraid of an extremely fast flying object projecting towards him, Ed positioned himself where he could hit it back with no difficulty.

Ed smashed the bludger back in the same direction that it came from, though slightly to the side. Thinking that the bludger was for him, the Slytherin beater dodged it. Behind him Malfoy was carefully examining the field for the small golden snitch. It was he, which was Ed's target.

The bludger came inches from hitting Malfoy's side. If he had moved forward just another inch, he would've fallen off his broomstick for sure. Ed cursed, seeing that he missed; he still felt the vibration in the bat from his hit. Malfoy turned to see who hit it towards him and saw Ed flying away glaring at him, as if marking him as his designated target.

"Ed! Come over here and help me!" Ed turned and saw Harry ducking underneath a flying bludger. Going as fast as his broom would allow, Ed hustled over towards his teammate. Another bludger was sent towards Harry. But Ed got there in time to hit it out of the way, and towards the Slytherin chaser who had the quaffle. "Good shot!" Harry said as he looked for the snitch again. Ed stayed close by protecting Harry from any stray bludgers from whacking him. It also prevented Malfoy from sticking close to Harry also. Being that close is too easy of a target.

After an hour into the game the score was tied at 70-70. Slytherin pulled out for a while but the other Gryffindor beater managed to hit the lead scorer for Slytherin, letting Gryffindor catch up. The game continued like this for another 3 hours. The players were starting to get tired, and sore; but luckily for Ed his automail arm wouldn't be sore, and would never be sore. But for everyone else, the chance to end the game finally came.

Harry finally saw what he was looking for and sped off towards it leaving Ed to feel the after wind. The crowd's noise rose a great deal upon seeing Harry speed off towards the snitch. Almost immediately Malfoy dove after him, hoping to catch something he didn't see. And following after him was a bludger, which was trailing after Harry. Seeing this, Ed and the other beater sped off after it.

Out of fear of accidentally hitting Harry the other Gryffindor beater hit it away from the battling seekers and towards an opposing chaser. But the other team's beater were also close by and hit it back towards the seekers.

Ed quickly positioned himself and thwapted the bludger away from the seekers. He quickly turned around and looked for the other bludger. It didn't take him long to find it, for it was no more than a foot away from it. He quickly tried to move his body away.

Harry reached out a little farther and felt the fluttering of the small wings of the snitch. Quickly grasping it, he pulled up on his broomstick and held it above his head signaling his victory. But he didn't hear any cheers; instead he heard one giant unanimous gasp and then silence. He turned around to see what everyone was looking at.

He saw falling from his broomstick, Ed, with one arm and metal pieces falling out of the other.

**_Author's Note: _**Whew! Finally I got that chapter over with, and now everyone knows Ed has a metal arm! I'm really sorry I could have another chapter in between this one and the last one. But I couldn't think of anything to happen in between, and I really wanted to start the climax of my story.

But how was it? Being an important chapter I would really, really like to know what I could do to fix this chapter and improve on my next chapters. This is the beginning of the end for my story and I want it to be the best it could possibly be. So please send me any sort of suggestions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**

**_Author's Note: _**I don't think I put up a disclaimer for my last couple chapters so this one will go for all that I missed and ever will miss. Anyways, it looks like a lot of people liked my last chapter. Which is good cause I really liked writing it! I'm going to have fun writing this one too. Lets see if it'll live up to my last chapter. Oh and just a heads up. Norman the guard from the Ministry is making another appearance. Just so you remember who he is and all.

**Chapter 18**

"Professor, whether or not he is a accomplice of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he needs to be put in Azacabam or at least in some detention hall!" Norman said trailing after Professor Dumbledore. Both of them were climbing up the stairs to check up on the latest gossip, also known as Edward Elric.

"Norman, I know you mean well, but just because he has some sort of prosthetic arm doesn't automatically make him a Death Eater." Dumbledore said while stepping to a stop at the wooden door of the infirmary. He turned and looked at the ministry official with his piercing blue eyes. "Now I wish to ask him questions to find out as much as I can. I don't need you in there, making comments like that." With that Dumbledore turned the adamant door handle and stepped through the door and swiftly shut it on Norman's face.

He quickly and quietly locked the door manually and then put a spell as a reinforcement on the door. Afterwards he cast another spell on it to keep unwanted ears from hearing through the walls. He turned and looked at the bed in front of the door. A small blonde head was sticking out of fluffy covers. The head still had a braid that coursed between his shoulder blades, but frayed pieces were deifying the braid and were traveling down the young boy's neck. The layers of covers barely moved up and down. Edward Elric was awake.

In his hands Ed's extra clothing limply hung down towards the wooden floor. Slowly and quietly the headmaster walked over to a wooden chair beside hospital bed. He carefully started to neatly fold the clothes, and laid them on the chair. Strangely enough the black leather pants, black cloth shirt, and red cloak were the only set of clothing Ed had besides his school uniform, and Quidditch outfit. He picked up the red jacket and started to fold the soft fabric. But he stopped halfway through. He straightened out the piece of attire and took a closer look upon the black symbol that lay on the cloak.

_The Flamel symbol? I haven't seen that in…._ His thoughts trailed off as he turned back towards Ed. He placed the piece of clothing back down without folding it. He quietly stepped around the bed and towards the bedside table. The shattered automail arm lay gleaming from the setting sun outside. Dumbledore picked up what was the forearm of the cold metal arm. It was the only piece that was still intact. Wires and loose screws fell out of the arm. One fallen screw fell on the bed and soundlessly rolled under the soft covers.

"Those bludgers can do a good job huh? I don't think I've ever gotten my arm shattered like that before." Dumbledore turned and saw Ed in the same position but his eyes were locked on the Headmaster.

"You mean its been broken before?" Dumbledore asked shocked that he had more than one of these metal arms, and more, he has managed to break them. He continued on, "Metal like this doesn't break that easily."

"It usually doesn't. Its only when I get lucky," Ed said sarcastically. He sat up but discreetly ran his hand over the fallen screw and grasped it in his hands. "Are all the pieces here?" He asked hopefully, everyone knew about his arm, he might as well show that the alchemy that could put it back together.

"The teachers picked up as much as they could, but with it falling apart like this, there is no way for sure." The headmaster said shaking the arm a little making more loose wires and screws reveal themselves from their hiding places. Ed sighed on hearing this, so much for using alchemy. And the spell _Reparo _wouldn't work either since it's practically the same thing.

"May I ask how you got that arm?" Dumbledore politely asked. Looking up, Ed tried to figure out if he should tell them or not. _He probably wouldn't believe it even if I did tell him._ Ed thought. _But I need to tell him something. He let me lodge here for the entire year; he has a right to know what happened. _

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ed said hoping that maybe he could avoid it. But the look in the professor's eye told him otherwise.

"You have the arm to prove it," Dumbledore said sitting down in a wooden chair. Ed was quite for a few minutes. At first Dumbledore wasn't sure he was going to tell him, but he continued to wait patiently to hear what he had to say. Ed ran his hands through his bangs, and then looked up at the headmaster and said, "We tried to bring her back to life." Ed quietly said, his voice croaking slightly. He repeated himself, this time louder: "We tried to bring our mother back to life."

Dumbledore's old eyes grew wider. _Did I hear him correctly? _He looked straight into Ed's golden eyes and saw the truth. "How?" he sternly but quietly asked, almost dreading what he would hear. Ed paused for a moment and then said:

"Alchemy."

Dumbledore quickly stood up, almost knocking down the wooden chair, and started to pace around the room. He turned to speak to Ed again but quickly turned around and looked at the door.

A loud thump, vibrated through the door of the infirmary. Again, another thump echoed inside the room. And the third thump was the one to send the door down. In the hallway stood Norman with two other ministry lackeys. Norman had his wand out pointed at Edward, while the other two stepped back behind their commander and pointed their wands at Edward also. Apparently the two subordinating wizards knocked the door down by sheer force; they certainly had the body to do it.

"Edward Elric, you are hereby under arrest by the Ministry of Magic, for belief to be a conspirator with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name. If you come quietly no harm will come to you." Norman quickly commanded. He stepped forward into the room, eliminating escape.

"I'm being arrested for what?" Edward asked with a glare in his eye, before Norman could say anything else. He sat up straighter and eyed the three wizards. He was a State Alchemist, equivalent to a rank of a Major. He wasn't going to let some minor police wizard get the better of him.

"Norman I ordered you to stay out into the hall!" Dumbledore said with a calm but commanding voice. Norman ignored the headmaster and concentrated on Edward.

"The Minister of Magic has ordered for your arrest, Edward Elric." The commanding wizard said in a deep voice. He answered both Edward and Dumbledore in the same sentence, but they both still had things to say.

"On what charge?" Ed asked with an authority in his voice. He wasn't sure who this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was.

"The Minister is not in charge of this school. Edward is still my student and it is my job, as headmaster, to protect my him!" Dumbledore said stepping forward in front of Norman's sight of Edward.

"Then you will protect a wanted criminal?" Norman said looking up into Dumbledore's face but his eyes showed a deep fear in them. This was the first time he acknowledged the headmaster presence upon entering the room.

"Innocent until proven guilty. You have no evidence to convict Edward as a criminal," Dumbledore said stepping another step closer causing Norman to step back but his wand remained pointed at Edward.

"By order of the Minister, Edward Elric is to be under arrest!" Norman nodded his head and his two lackeys started to cast the stunning spell at Edward.

Knowing that he was the target, Edward quickly rolled off the bed, dodging the projecting spells and landing on the hard wooden floor. Dumbledore swiftly waved his wand, trying to stop the projected light from hitting the young boy. But being outnumbered, the headmaster was at a disadvantage.

Ed's first impulse was to fight, but without an arm he was at a disadvantage. But he wasn't going to leave Dumbledore there to fight on his own either, the thing was though, that he couldn't attack them, for even if he was innocent of the first charges they could charge him with assault. Though he could file for self-defense, but using alchemy as a self-defense, when it doesn't properly exist in this world probably wouldn't work that well. Then another idea came to mind: They were after him weren't they? They wouldn't waste their time fighting Dumbledore if they were after him right?

So Ed started to run. And he was right; the bombardment of the spells started to follow. Not being foolish enough to head for the door that was guarded by his attackers Ed started for the window.

"Stop him!" Norman yelled out and tried to stun the young blonde, but Dumbledore took his chance and stunned him in return, causing the officer to be off balance and fall towards the ground unable to move. The next thing was heard was the crashing of the window. The lackeys tried to follow, but with their guard down it didn't take long for the guards to be stunned by the headmaster.

Dumbledore rushed over towards the broken window. Even with his old eyes he saw a small circle on the tiles and then remembered the small screw that fell from the arm and rolled under Ed's covers. In front of the circle was a staircase that was still forming from the tiles of the roof. Edward was seen rushing down the stairs even while they were still forming and unstable. Dumbledore stood in shock upon seeing this feat.

The stairs didn't even reach the grassy ground before Ed jumped off. He landed heavily on his left leg, but quickly regained his balance and started off for the forest without delay. Many of the students that were still outside, gawked at the running blonde. But Ed didn't look at them, and more importantly didn't look back.

**_Author's Note: _**Well got that one done. But it's not as long as the last chapter…. But I think this was a good place to stop. Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, by all means tell me! I want to improve these last chapters to make them the best they can be. And props go to Apparation7 because she really got on me to improve this chapter more. It was good to start with, but with her nagging I made it a little better. I'll try to update soon, but Basketball tryouts will be coming around soon, so with that and school, I won't be up to writing a lot. But I'll get around to it!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**

**_Author's Note: _**Hello everyone! I've had some pretty good reviews. Though a lot of them sound like an "okay good you updated lets see the next chapter". I don't know maybe its my imagination, but I know I can make that last chapter better, so whenever I plan on redoing chapters I'll try to fluff it up. And now that everything is said here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 19**

"You're sure this will work Major?" Roy skeptically asked while looking around the dreary room. In three of the four corners of the room, lay crumbles of dust, dirt, rock, and a few small boulders. In the remaining corner, or what should've been the corner, was an empty gap in the wall. It wasn't the only gap either; there were jagged cracks running up and down walls and long scratches along the length of them. In the middle of the room stood five large glass containers holding eerie, glowing, pink water. This was what was one of the few remaining rooms that managed to stay standing in Laboratory 5.

"Positive Colonel. All we have to do is erase the remaining transmutation circle that was left by Edward, and replace it with our own," Major Armstrong replied as he took out the transportation transmutation circle that took Edward to a foreign land.

Izumi Curtis stepped up from behind the Colonel, not hesitating to roughly brush him aside as she looked around the room. "Edward did this?" she asked looking not only at the holes in the wall, but also mainly at the transmutation on both the floor and on the ceiling. Though she has never seen them before, she certainly knew what they did.

"Not all of it. There was a reaction between young Edward and the red water while he was retreating from the room. That caused most of the damage." Armstrong answered on account that he had a front row seat to the sight of Edward being tortured from the reaction.

"But you said we had to get rid of the transmutation circle that's already here. But it's etched into the ground, how will we get rid of it?" Winry spoke up after looking around at the carnage of the room. This was the first time she had seen where Ed had had a serious catastrophe; truthfully, she was shocked.

"Just watch Winry," Al said watching his teacher. And sure enough Izumi was already clapping her hands and placing them on the ground. In a small flash of light, the rocks in the corner were slowly morphing into the cracked floor covering over the slight engraving of Edwards transmutation circle. At the same time, a thin layer of white light evaporated from the very tips of red water in the five outsized glass jars.

"Careful, we don't want all of our red water to go in remodeling," Roy sneered, but he was in fact impressed at the work. He could see where Ed got his talents.

"Oh I'm not too worried. By the looks of things, it seems that the military manufactures this." Izumi insulted back. She and Roy were locked in a glaring contest.

Winry turned and whispered to Al, "With as much fighting as they do, someone could mistake them as husband and wife."

"Oh please, everyone knows that that is a lie. Just look at me! Garcia and I never fight, and we're one of the best married couples around" Hughes said after overhearing Winry's comment.

"And the only reason why you two don't fight, is that you're frightened of her," Riza commented. She stepped and pushed her commanding officer out of the way, ending the staring contest of the military officer and the bold civilian.

"And with the way she pushes Roy around, one could say that they were husband and wife," Hughes quietly mumbled to himself. Luckily no one heard him.

Roy regained his composure and stepped over to one of the gigantic containers of pink liquid. The metal that was holding it up was, surprisingly, in good shape. It was bright and shiny as if it was brand new. _The red water has been keeping this nice and neat. _Roy thought to himself as he pulled out a mid size glass vial. He held the vial to the mouth of the faucet of the colossal beaker. Ever so slightly, he gently turned the valve on letting a streak of the pink liquid dribble out and into the vial.

"Whats that for?" Winry politely asked.

"If we find Fullmetal, we'll now have a way back," Roy said not looking up. He picked up another small beaker from his pocket and quickly switched the two, letting the new vial consume the pink liquid.

"Do you know how much we'll need?" Izumi asked, careful to not anger the Colonel while he was, literally, filling up their means of returning home.

"No. But one can never to too cautious," Mustang said as he again switched another capsule. On his finger rested a small ring, with its centerpiece of what looked to be a red gel. Yes, one could never be too careful.

After filling up his twelfth beaker, he stepped back and watched the red water slowly trickle onto the floor. He carefully gave the extra vials to Winry, Riza, and Hughes. He gave the smaller beakers to the remaining alchemist.

"Why do we get these? Wouldn't it be better if you have them?" Winry inquired looking at the vials she held in her hand.

"That vial will only empty when there it is a part of a alchemic reaction. Since you can't use alchemy there is no way for it to drain. You three hold our way back home," Roy said looking over the three non-alchemists.

"If we don't come back anytime soon, will the military come looking for us?" Hughes hesitantly asked while safety putting away the vials that was given to him.

"No," Roy said. He stepped forward and gave the valve a hard kick. The turn wheel snapped off of the tap and echoed loudly as it jangled across the floor. Roy turned and looked at his company. "Fuhur King Bradley said it himself. It would be too dangerous if he sent more troops after us."

"So we're destroying the place?" Al asked. His glowing red spots he called eyes, watched as the glowing pink water not only gushed but also gurgled its way out of the steel encasing. Roy splashed his way over to another container of red water and also kicked off its valve.

"Its better to do this than have someone accidentally come in here and using this red water as a toxin." Roy replied, by now the water was up to everyone's ankles.

After the fifth and last case of red liquid was poured out, Roy walked over to Izumi, where she held the sheet of paper that showed the transportation array. Everyone else gathered around.

Roy Mustang looked around at the people around him, well aware that this could be the last time he'd ever see them again. "After we activate the circle, there is no turning back. Everyone is still free to leave now." He said and looked around.

"Enough of the heroics Roy. We're all going and you're remorseful talking about 'never coming back' isn't going to change our minds. Hurry up and clap your hands, or whatever it is you alchemists do, Mrs. Izumi. My feet are getting wet." Hughes said. Roy smiled as he looked at his best friend.

Izumi laid the sheet of paper on the rippling water. She looked around making sure that everyone was close enough to the circle. And sure enough, everyone was close enough, uncomfortably close. But in circumstances like this, one couldn't complain.

She clapped her hands and gently laid them on the paper. Within seconds all the water around them started to change from pink to white, and everyone started to disappear; starting with everyone's wet feet.

"Cornelius, you can't come in here and arrest a student without consent of the Board of Governors. You should know that, being the Minister of Magic," Dumbledore turned to look towards the Minister. The short bald man stood trembling under Dumbledore's harsh glare while thumbing his black bowler hat in his stubby hands. "And whats more," Dumbledore said while he continued pacing from behind his desk, "you can't arrest anyone, much less a student, on the premises that he has a metal arm!" The headmaster turned again towards the Minister.

"You don't know that Dumbledore! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be using anyone to get to Harry Potter. Even students! This little boy, Edward Elric, could be the next threat to The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Fudge said taking a tentative step forward. Behind him all of the former Headmaster and Headmistress portraits were gazing intently upon the conversation. Some were walking from frame to frame trying to get a better view or to converse quietly on the matter with another portrait.

"Just because he has a metal arm does not make him a Death Eater!" Dumbledore said loudly, still enraged at the Minister for granting his subordinates permission to arrest a sixteen-year-old boy. _Someone with the Flamel Symbol on their cloak would not align themselves with Voldemort. _The Headmaster thought back, to just a couple hours before where he gazed upon the symbol of his departed friend. _If Edward really knows what it truly means then he would not be in alliance with Voldemort._

"You don't know that for sure," Fudge said trying to gain the upper hand in this argument.

"But what you surely know isn't enough to arrest a school boy," Dumbledore countered back. "You didn't even get a writ from the Board of Governors! You are not in a good position Fudge."

"One can never be too sure, Albus. When we find the boy, we'll interrogate him to see what his intentions are," Fudge said while watching as the old headmaster walk over to the window. Dumbledore looked over his shoulder and said:

"You have to find him first." He looked back out the window and saw, who he believed to be, Professor Lantz enter the dark forest.

Sticks crunched under Edward's feet as he continued to sprint deeper into the forest. His lungs screamed each time his gasped for air, but he didn't dare to slow down. With his remaining arm he'd brush branches out of his way. But the forest was becoming thicker with bushes and trees, many of them full of thorns that scraped at the young alchemist's face, and dug into his hand.

"Uff!" Ed grunted as his foot slipped upon a deep mud puddle. Not being able to retain his balance, he fell forward. His face met with the stiff ground with a thud; the grass did little to cushion his fall. His fist clutched at the grass as he tried to stifle an aggravated and hurt shout.

He pushed himself off the damp grass, but still stayed hunched over on all threes as he gasped for breath. His lungs quieted to a dull ache as they filled with oxygen while his head started to throb from the vibrations of the fall.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around. In front of him was a small clearing with a fallen log resting in the moonlight. Beyond that clearing was a thicket of trees that were so close together it would've been impossible to fit anyone through, even someone as small as Ed. Beside him were drooping foliage that had vines draping from one tree to the next. And behind him were more trees scattered about. No matter where you looked there was some assortment of trees. But somewhere beyond those trees he could here the quite trickle of water. Ed looked above him only to see small beams of moonlight that sparkled its way through the leaves and onto the ground.

"What is that?" Ed questioned. He stood up to get a better look at the creature that stared down at him from the trees. It was a small, obese animal with large eyes and an equally large mouth. It grinned at Edward showing the young blonde a series of sharp fangs. Before Ed had time to register what the creature was, or what it could be, the unknown animal jumped off of its tree branch unto another going deeper into the forest.

Ed watched the creature leave. Mysterious sounds echoed from tree to tree. Crunching of sticks and leaves could be heard in the distance, along with loud barks and barely audible growls. It didn't take long for Ed to realize that he may have been safer being in the hands of the Ministry than being inside the forest.

Ed looked around once more. Satisfied that nothing was going to jump from the shadows and eat him, he carefully walked over to a large boulder that was entrenched into the ground. Digging inside his pocket, he grasped the screw from his shattered automail arm. He carefully etched an array unto the cracked rock. Satisfied with the circle, he pushed his remaining hand onto the stone, only to bring his hand back up holding a long, sharp dagger. He looked at the blade noticing how stable it was, and it sharpness. After taking a few quick swings, Ed looked around and started to look for a path.

"Uhhgg. What a trip…" Roy mumbled to himself as he picked himself off the hard, cold, stone. After regaining his balance, he looked around for his companions. He sighed in relief as he saw them regaining his or her composure. Satisfied, he patted his limbs to make sure everything was where it was suppose to be. He then checked his pockets; the vial was still there and by the look of it, none of the red water was dissolved in the reaction.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked putting his vial away in his pocket. He heard mumbled answers, but by the looks of everyone, he inferred that everyone was all right.

"This place doesn't look anything like Central," Winry commented as she gazed upon the quite street, clutching to her briefcase that held extra automail parts.

"No it doesn't," Izumi agreed as she looked about. The cobbled street was deserted, but the houses and shops that surround it were lit and full of noise.

Roy stepped forward and looked at the nearby shops. "Wands?" He asked himself as he gazed over an old sign that read _Ollivander's. Are we in a fairy tale? _He thought to himself as he reminisced back to his childhood where knights fought fire-breathing dragons, and knights somehow always managed to find some way to rescue the princess. And don't forget about the fairy tales where wizards fought with wands using magic.

"Where can we find Ed?" Al asked, tearing Roy away from his childhood fantasies. Roy looked towards the towering suit of armor that started back with glowing red eyes. He then turned to Hughes who was also studying a shop sign.

"Hughes, you know what to do." Hughes nodded his head in understanding and started his search for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed carefully walked forward, trying not to step into any slippery mud puddles or tripping over bulging tree roots. His knife was still in his sweaty grip as he trenched on. Luckily he hadn't met any creatures of the forest. That is until now. Behind him he kept hearing the silent crunch of a stalker. He wasn't sure if it was an animal or a Ministry official that wanted to catch him by surprise. But he wasn't going to turn around and look for his stalker. He wanted to catch it by surprise too.

He stepped into a clearing and stopped. He acted like he was taking a break, but in reality he was listening for the stalker hoping that it'll come out so, if he had to fight it, he'd have room. He wiped his head on his worn out Quidditch uniform. He listened again and smiled. Whatever it was, it was closing in for the attack. He listened intently waiting until the beat of the footsteps to grow louder and louder. And by the fast thumping of the footsteps, his stalker was an animal.

Ed quickly turned swinging his arm around, lashing at the animal. He felt blood splatter on to his face and torso as the wounded animal fell to the ground after being attacked in midair. He quickly jumped back seeing the animal roll over ready to attack.

Ed studied the animal, and was surprised to see it was one of the most normal creatures he saw upon entering the woods. It was just a large, black wolf that had an empty stomach, and Ed was its prey.

The dog growled deeply from its throat, as he started to circle around the small blonde. Drool was dripping off of its fangs. Blood around the cut, which Edward so graciously applied, had already started to matt on the fur. He growled again, and then leaped forward towards his prey. Ed stood his ground. The wolf attempted to tackle Edward again, but was once again slashed in the chest and left to tumble to the ground. Ed backed away as his enemy picked himself up again.

"Go away you stupid dog, I don't want to kill you," Ed said. The wolf turned and looked evilly at the young alchemist at the remark of "stupid". The Black wolf picked himself up and crouched low. The wolf sprinted at the young alchemist once more.

"Stupid dog," Ed mumbled to himself as the wolf leaped into the air once more, trying to bring down its prey. But Ed once again swung at the beast and hit it in its side. The problem was, though, the knife went in too deep for Ed to pull back out, and the wolf's fall yanked it out of his hand. But the wolf didn't lose its balance and fall to the ground like the past two times. Instead it landed on all fours, and with an unearthly speed, bounced back towards Edward, biting Edward on his left shin.

Ed fell off balanced from the wolf's tackle. His leg was being shaken back and forth as the wolf tried to rip it from his body. Ed twisted his body around and kicked the wolf between its eyes. The black wolf's teeth scraped against Ed's automail leg, as his grip was lost. But it quickly regained its composure and leaped again at Ed while he was still down on the ground, this time aiming at his throat. Ed quickly tried to scramble away before the dog landed upon him, but his eyes grew wide and terror started to sink in, as he looked into the bloodthirsty eyes of his enemy.

A deep voice shouted out non-understandable words, and a bright flash of yellow light brightened up the area. A beam of light flew towards the fighting animal and human, and hit the wolf with a sickening thud. The black dog hit the ground hard and tumbled over and over until it hit a tree, where it stopped moving.

"Edward!" Ed jumped from his trance and looked towards the speaker. Running towards him was Professor Lantz with his wand in hand.

"Professor Lantz?" Ed asked, surprised at seeing his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Are you alright? How bad did the werewolf bite you?" Lantz questioned as he slid to a stop and crouched over Ed's automail leg.

"That was a werewolf?" Ed asked looking over at the wolf. At first he didn't believe in those creatures, but after being in a magic school for a year, one couldn't think that they didn't exist anymore.

"What is this?" Lantz asked brushing aside stray pieces of ripped cloth. "This… this is the same material as your arm." Ed looked back over to his professor.

"It is? Well it seems like this boy grows metal limbs." A menacing woman's voice commented Laughter sounded in the background. Professor Lantz looked up and sprang to his feet.

"Too slow, Foolish man." A bright green light flashed over Ed, and hit Professor Lantz in the chest. Ed watched as he slowly feel backwards, and fall stiffly to the ground.

"Professor?" Ed said, unaware that his rescuer was hit with the unforgivable curse, _Avada Kedavra. _

"It would be best if you stayed still boy, our master would like to see you." Ed turned and saw five people dressed in robes with masks over their faces appear from the shadows. The one heading the group had the remaining parts of Ed's automail arm slung over its shoulder. Another masked man pointed his wand into the air. A skull with a snakes crawling out of it appeared in the night sky.

**_Author's Note: _**Whew got that done. Well, what does everyone think? Again tell my anything that can fix it, I want these last chapters to be the best they can be! And I know why real authors never have a lot of fight scenes. They're so hard to write!! Oh well. But anyways please tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**

**_Author's Note: _**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews. Right now, as I'm writing this author's note, I haven't gotten a lot, but that's because I'm writing this about four days after I posted my last chapter. And it'll probably take 4 weeks till I actually finish the chapter and then post it. Lets find out…..

I would also like to say that I'm going to change my penname. I'm going to be Shiranui7, hopefully. So I'm going to post this as Chibimacha7, but after this chapter it'll be Shiranui7. And if someone else has taken that name, then I'm going to try FullmetalFreak7. And if that one does work either, then I'm not going to change my penname.

And last thing for this author's note. (Sorry it's so long.) I'm thinking about making a forum, about any of my Fanfictions. I'm hoping to have one big forum, and then different topics about my story. There you can leave hints and tips (those would do good in reviews also!), talk about my story, and guess what will happen next. I hope to get that up after this chapter too.

Ok here's the end of my Author's note.

**Warning! Ed torture is in this chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

"Professor! How can you stick up for him? He killed Professor Lantz!" Harry bellowed his argument at Professor Dumbledore. Harry stood in the middle of his headmaster's office, watching his headmaster contemplate on the subject. Several of the former headmaster pictures were bustling in their frames, examining the dispute. Professor Dumbledore was in position at his spot in front of the window. His wrinkled head was leaning against the glass panel, his twinkling eyes looking out on the school grounds. The Dark Mark was still perched in the sky. Down below on the grounds, many Ministry officials were running to and fro. There were still a few men in the forest, still searching for the absent Edward Elric.

Dumbledore mindlessly tapped his fingers on the windowpane, thinking back to the crime scene. He was one of the first people to see the small clove that the Dark Mark hovered over. It was a simple site; a petite, verdant opening in the forest where the moon shown brilliantly. But the moon's fabulous light shone down upon a dreary subject. A dead werewolf was lying in a pool of its own murky crimson blood. Its fur was coalesced and knotted around the silver blade that wedged out from its side. But the wolf died from a magical blast, not from its mortal wound. Professor Lantz was stiffly lying on the ground, opposite of the magical beast. His dead eyes were open in alarm, and were now glazed over, staring up at the night's sky. By the looks of things, anyone could tell that there was a struggle, a large one in such a restricted space. But between the werewolf, and the two wizards, many people were coming up with their own theories about how this mess happened.

There was Professor Lantz sparring with the werewolf that was out hunting for the night. Edward stood in the darkness, waiting for the Professor to terminate his opponent. When Lantz managed to kill the magical fiend Edward stepped out and finished off his Professor, afterwards showering the sky with the dark mark.

But that theory left out the mysterious knife.

Another theory was: Ed was running away from his professor. He eventually thought that he had lost him, and was carelessly walking around. And in that carelessness, he came upon a hungry werewolf. Caught by surprise, Ed killed the wolf by using melee attacks and a knife he had at his belt. He did, after all, show proficient hand-to-hand combat skills, in Professor Lantz's class. But within that time frame, Lantz managed to catch up to the young student, and Edward didn't hesitate to kill him.

But that theory leaves out the fact that the werewolf was murdered by magical means.

Another notion was: Ed and his Professor were dueling in the small enclosing. Professor Lantz, having more experience, had the upper hand. But Edward, being as small as he was, was a difficult target to hit. While the two were struggling to hit each other, a werewolf came upon them, searching for something to eat. Lantz, seeing Edward evading another one of his spells, hastily turned and killed the wolf, before it could do any damage to either one of them. But when he turned back to resume his fight, Ed already said the incantation to his spell, killing the professor.

But that theory also left out the strange knife.

Countless other people had thought up of more theories. But all of them failed to realize that young Mr. Elric didn't have his wand with him. In fact he left it on the bedside table when he was fleeing from the ministry guards.

But the mysterious knife, made him think. Who's was it? If it didn't belong to anyone, where did it come from? And, who used it to fight off the werewolf? Dumbledore knew for a fact that it didn't belong to his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But there was a slim chance that it belonged to Edward. After looking through the items in Ed's trunk, the headmaster saw that the young boy didn't have any money on him. A ministry official commented that maybe he spent all of his money buying the knife. But after questioning the students, they all said that Edward didn't have any money at the start of school. They said he was probably the poorest kid out of all the grades, but still managed to look like he was middle class, all throughout the year. This comment also had the ministry thinking. But that was a different subject all together.

"Professor, you're not going to let him run free are you?" Harry's question wrenched Dumbledore out of his thoughts. The old man turned towards the aggravated student.

"Go free? Why, yes, Harry, I do plan to have him free. Voldemort's men seized him and took him back to their camp. There he will be suffering under Voldemort's questions, and the torment of the other Death Eaters. I don't plan on having a student of mine live like that. Yes, Harry, I plan to have him free," Dumbledore said gradually moving his way towards his wooden desk.

"What do you mean tortured? He'll be rewarded! Do you know how much information he could've gotten over the school year?" Harry retorted. He thought back to all the times he was in the library, searching for who-knows-what!  
"But its information Voldemort wants. Edward didn't pick up his arm when he fled from the infirmary. Someone snuck in and took it. Edward couldn't of done that while he was on the run. Much less why would he want it? It was shattered to pieces! I believe, Voldemort wants to know what his arm is, and how it works."

"But what if Voldemort already knows how it works and someone took it so it can be repaired. I bet Malfoy was the one that took it..." Harry trailed off, now scheming a way to get his school rival tangled in this mess.  
"How do you suppose it'll be repaired?" Dumbledore simply asked. His blue eyes shining in slight amusement.

"Reparo. What else?" Harry asked, starting to think that Dumbledore was getting at something he hadn't comprehended yet.

"Harry, you need every piece of the broken object to fix it. Whoever took Edward's arm carelessly left many of the wires and bolts scattered about. They didn't take the arm to put it back together, that's for sure." Dumbledore said, resting his chin upon his lean fingers. His eyes sparkled almost like they were mocking Harry about his ignorant mistake. Harry was quiet as he tried to think of some other reason to Ed's disappearance. His face lit up with an idea.

"What about alchemy?" Harry said stepping forward and taking one of the wooden seats that was placed in front of the Headmasters desk. Professor Dumbledore's face darkened.

"What about alchemy?" He asked in a grave tone. Harry's eyes danced, he could tell he touched a serious subject. One that would probably frame Edward for the crime he committed. He was getting closer to solving this mystery.

"Ed was studying a bunch of alchemy books while he was here. A lot of them had to do with the Philosopher's Stone. What if he was trying to recreate the stone for Voldemort?"

"Alchemy is a forgotten art, Harry. No one has used it for hundreds of years," Dumbledore said. His voice was still very solemn, and was starting to ebb against his tone of warning.

"But aren't you an alchemist, Professor?" Harry inquired his simper growing slightly. It's been a long time since he has been on a roll such as this one. And whats more, it was against Professor Dumbledore! Of course he was going to bask in his glory, that is until Dumbledore finds a way to crush it too the ground.

"That was a long time ago," Dumbledore said, trying to stop the conversation before it got going any farther. _Harry doesn't need to know about alchemy. He's one of the last people that need to know. With all the deaths that have been around him, his ego, and alchemy, wouldn't be a good mix. _Dumbledore thought. His insides clinched at that thought.

"But you're still an alchemist right? I've been actually wondering what all it is. Do you think you can show me?" Harry asked. He heard about Ed's famous escape off the roof. Though he wasn't there to see it, he heard about how the tiles on the roof magically transformed to make a long set of stairs. He knew there wasn't a spell any sixth year has learned that could do that. Plus, having a muggle backround, he knew a few odds and ends about alchemy. It was all about changing a compounds composition to form something different, something new. But being a wizard alchemist, and being a muggle alchemist were two entirely different entities. But from what he learned from Hermione, he suspected there was something much more to this forgotten science, and he wanted to see it first hand.

Dumbledore's hands clinched together, "Harry you don't understand. To make an alchemic reaction, I'll need all the right materials and right calculations of each and every material that I want to make. I can't give you a demonstration in one night." he quickly thought up of an excuse, one that would stop this conversation altogether. By the looks of things, it worked.

Dumbledore relaxed while Harry tensed up, trying to think of some way to make Dumbledore believe that Ed was guilty. A small silence appeared, while one young man tried to think of something to say, while an old man waited patiently for the question to come. Harry sighed in defeat.

"Tell me, Harry, has your scar hurt any at all this year?" Dumbledore seriously asked, though not quite as serious as his tone was concerning alchemy. Harry looked up, startled at the comment.

"There have been only small pains here and there over the school year. But nothing very serious," Harry truthfully said. In fact there wasn't any odd dreams that haunted his nights. He almost forgot that his scar ever hurt at all.

"Good. That means that he hasn't tortured Edward yet."

"Or that he found a way to close the link between us," Harry said hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid to say that that link will remain open as long as either one of you lives," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Professor," Harry mumbled sarcastically, trying to ignore the fact that his headmaster said either one, instead of just Voldemort.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that's the truth." Harry looked up and saw grief on the old man's face. The two were silent, not sure as to what to say next.

"So how are we going to get Ed back?" Harry asked breaking the silence that hung in the air. Dumbledore noticed that Harry didn't admit that Edward Elric was indeed innocent. Instead he was going to think of the subject at hand, and then try to make Ed look guilty.

"The Order and myself are currently working on a way to get young Mr. Elric back," Dumbledore said leaning back into his chair.

"We'll need to find out where Voldemort's hideout is," Harry said looking down at the floorboards.

"We already have a vague idea where it is," Dumbledore said, grinning at the surprise on Harry's face.

Edward Elric moaned as he awakened from his unconsciousness. His body was a wreck. He was damp, cold, hungry, and not to mention sore. He opened his eyes slightly and was thankful to see that the only light was the faint, glittering, radiance of candles. He tried to open his unfocused eyes all the way. He opened one eye successfully, but his other eye opened up into the thick mud puddle that he was resting in. He quickly shut his stinging eye, and looked around with his other one.

At his angle, there wasn't much to see. In front of his face was a outsized stone that looked like it could crumble to the ground with a good strong wind. There were words engraved in the stone, but they were now illegible beyond recognition. By the look of it, it was an antique tombstone. But the tombstone served another purpose, other than obscuring his view. It allowed the voices from behind him to echo into Ed's ear.

"Have you figured out how it works?" a deep voice asked.

"Not yet, sir. It might take more time than what was first expected." A weaker, trembling voice answered. Clinking and clattering resonated off the degenerating rock, and then a large thud. It sounded like something was falling apart.

"You know our master doesn't have a lot of patience. You will need to find something before he comes back." a woman's voice this time. It vaguely sounded like the same lady that held Ed's arm in the Forbidden Forest. Ed realized that the thud he heard, was probably his metal arm tumbling apart. Ed tried to carefully move his automail leg, to see if they have taken it off yet. To his dismay, Ed could only move his stub of his leg. They took both his arm, and leg.

"Excuse my rudeness, but there is more to this piece of metal than you think! And with all the pieces missing from his arm, I don't know if we'll ever find out every function," the weaker voice replied in a much stronger voice, without the tremble.

"Well then, what about his leg?" a voice hissed out. A rustling sound echoed off of the cracked stone.

"Master!" the voices said simultaneously.

"Stand." the hiss commanded. A rustling sound, sounded again. Footsteps were then heard, unhurried and increasingly. Then they stopped, and silence followed. Ed tried to remain as still as he could. He had a dreaded sensation that those footsteps were only but a few feet behind him.

"You said you haven't had any luck with his arm, Smith? Hmm. How about we try and wake the child. Maybe he'll have answers," the hiss sounded again. A soft ruffle was heard. Ed's hope was that the speaker was picking up a cold bucket of water, but in his mind, and in his gut, he knew it wasn't.

"_Crucio!_"

A deep pain coursed through Ed's body. It spread like a hot liquid running down your throat. It warmed your mouth, throat, and stomach and then it spread through out your body from there. But this wasn't a warming pleasure. It was a fiery torture.

Ed writhed in pain, rolling in the cold mud puddle that did little to cool the pain that racked his body. Ed's left arm, which was securely bound against his body, jerked back and forth as it tried to break free of it bondage. His remaining leg lashed forward; demolishing the remaining part of the tombstone to the ground.

Ed also felt the blaze on his missing body parts. Where his arm and leg should've been, he felt as if they were being turning from well done to burnt and crispy. This was certainly a fire Roy Mustang couldn't match.

Ed struggled to not shriek out. But soon the burning sensation grew, making it more and more difficult to hold it back. The fire lingered in his body extensions, but in his organs, it felt that he was being smothered. It felt like there were 20 tons resting on his heart, and with every beat, that increasingly grew faster from the adrenaline, was ready to collapse in on itself. And his stomach felt like all the juices were being squeezed out of him. But at the same time, it felt that gases were building up making it feel like it was going to rupture. And his lungs. He could feel those searing liquids run down his windpipe filling up every nook and cranny of his lungs.

And then it suddenly stopped.

"Do you think he's awake yet?" the hissing man laughed, seeing young Edward still writhe around gasping for breath.

"Arrggg!" Harry grunted as he immediately clutched at his forehead. Voldemort's laughter filled his head, making his head pound harder and harder with each gasp of laughter. Harry heard Dumbledore quickly stand up rush over to his side. His back tingled as he felt a spell pass over him. His pounding headache subsided, but a small pulse remained in the back of his head.

"I hope we get there in time." Harry heard Dumbledore whisper, while he still tried to regain his composure.

Laughter was heard in the backround. Ed faintly heard the hissing man talk to him. His mind wasn't paying any attention. It was focused on breathing in the sweet, polluted air, not the wet, and pliable mud. _Mud! _He thought to himself. A smirk would've crossed over on his face if he still wasn't gagging for air.

He glanced up, looking at his attacker. The tall man had piercing red eyes, and small slits for a nose. Everything else about the man had a menacing look and snake like attributes. _A human chimera? _ Was Ed's first thought upon seeing the man. The snake man turned around and faced a large group dressed in sinister robes, with skull facade. Ed seized his opportunity.

As carefully as he could, with a vacillating hand, Ed furtively traced a simple circle into the muck. He looked up one more time, seeing the back of the snake-like man. As quickly as he could, he raised his hand above the ground and then slammed it back down upon the wet mud puddle, not only activating the circle, but also destroying it.

A large, dirt spike produced from the ground aiming straight for the hissing mans insides. Ed managed to smirk as his attack landed upon his attacker. Large gasps could be heard from crowd. Many had started to drawn their wands.

Harry gasped inwards. The second time within five minutes, his scar burst out in pain. "He's in pain..." Harry wheezed out as he tried to suppress his pain by pushing inward on his forehead. Dumbledore casted another charm to subdue the tearing sensation.

"He's in pain?" Dumbledore asked. Harry has complained a lot about his scar hurting. But it has never been because Lord Voldemort was in pain. _What is Edward doing? _

It was Ed's turn to gasp. Right before his eyes, his rock spike was skewered the hissing man, he even saw the blood trickle down its side. But he also saw the snake-man disappear before his eyes.

"Brave, but foolish little boy." Ed's body felt then same pain as before and more. All in greater amounts. This time Ed didn't try to hold back a scream. This time he let it all out for the world to hear. Before long, the world around him blacked out.

Harry clamped his forehead for the third time. Gargantuan pain coursed through his body. "…angry..." Harry gasped out before collapsing on the floor and passing out. Dumbledore quickly checked the young prodigy pulse and felt the blood still course through the young boys body.

"I hope we can still say the same thing for Edward Elric," he said as he levitated Harry's body up off the ground. He needed to get to the hospital wing. And they needed to quickly find some way to get to Edward.

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at the food. For being such a superior breakfast, he really wasn't in the mood for food. He looked up and around the Great Hall. Black draperies hung around the hall, for the mourning of Professor Lantz. Many of the students were dressed in black and were talking about the speech their Headmaster made to commemorate the man. Many were also chatting about how they were going to finish up the year with a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, not to mention they haven't taken their exams yet! But many of them, mainly the girls who always dreamed being a vet, were worried about what would happen to his enchanting dog, Napoleon. So far the dog has only sulked around the school grounds, but many people were afraid that the dog would die of depression. But so far the dog was alive and healthy, depressed, but healthy.

But the students that weren't talking about Professor Lantz, or his dog, were talking about his killer, Edward Elric. Many of the Slytherins, Malfoy mainly, took this opportunity to blame their professor's death on the small blonde.

"He's only saying that because his dad probably killed him," Ron whispered as he looked down upon his half-eaten food.  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Hermione agreed. She looked over at Harry. She frowned upon seeing her friend in the state he was in.

Harry had a violent night. After having collapsed on the floor, he awoke in the infirmary. He sat up and was expecting to see Professor Dumbledore, but instead he only saw Hermione and Ron. They explained that Dumbledore went to the Order, and was going to try and find a way to bring Edward back. They both believed that Ed had killed their beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but after seeing their friend in the state that he was in, they started to have their doubts. And after Harry's explaining of the night, all thoughts of Ed being a Death Eater passed from their minds. Soon afterwards Madame Promfrey came in and told them that they had to leave. During that night ,however, they managed to sneak back in. But right when they were about to wake Harry to talk to him some more, he burst out screaming and starting to claw at his forehead, as if to tear his scar out of his forehead. He had awoken like that many times through out the night.

"By the looks of things, I don't think Professor Dumbledore got a better night than you did," Ron said, trying to make his friend feel better.

_At least he doesn't have a scar to tear away at his insanity. _Harry was tempted to say, but held his tongue. He looked up and saw that his headmaster was in the same shape he was.

"Harry you should eat something," Hermione advised upon seeing that Harry had barely touched his food.

"I'm not hungry," He replied. Right now, he had no appetite for food.

Strangely enough, Professor Dumbledore was being lectured about the same thing.

"Really Albus, at the age your at and the state you're in, you need to eat something." Minerva McGonagall advised.

"I'm not hungry," he said, unaware that Harry said the exact same thing. McGonagall glared at her superior, but didn't push the subject.

Dumbledore continued to play with his food, lost in thought. The Order didn't have much luck on finding any new information on Voldemort's hiding place. Many of the Order members barely got any sleep during the night. _We have a general location. But we can't charge into the place unless we know for sure it's the right one! _The headmaster contemplated.

The Great Hall suddenly started to quite. The loud voices that usually filled the large hall gradually became a quite murmur, and eventually into the silence itself. The silence was broken as chairs squeaked and students wriggled in their chairs. When they were situated, the hall became silent again. Dumbledore, noticing the silence, looked up from his plate. His eyes grew wide, and then glared back down at what he saw.

Standing in the middle of the Great Hall, stood seven people. Three of them were women, three more of them were men, and one was a giant suit of armor. Two out of three of the women wore civilian clothing, by the look of it, one of them not much older than a sixth year student. The older women didn't look that old at all, but she had a stance that demanded respect. The large suit of armor stood out the most within the group, it looked around timidly with red glowing eyes. The last four people wore blue uniforms. One of them was the remaining woman. She had a hand by her hip and was looking around the room with hawk eyes. One of the three men was very tall and muscular man. Another one was much smaller than the tall man, but he nonetheless looked about the room through glasses that he pushed up his nose.

The last man looked about anxiously. He looked disappointed at the people in the room. He turned and stepped forward gazing at the head table with black eyes, his hands casually in his pocket.

"Where's Fullmetal?" the man asked. He got no response. He stepped forward again, and said: "Where's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?"

**_Author's Note: _**Whew got this chapter over with. I liked writing this chapter. But I mainly wrote it on notepad on my laptop so I know that there is a bunch of mistakes. I'm transferred it over to a word doc. And man there were loads of mistakes. I must say I really like Microsoft word! I actually finished this chapter about five days after the last chapter! But I still want to see what people think of my last chapter. So sorry guys, I'll post it when I do!

And a reminder again! I'm changing my name to Shiranui7 (hopefully) and I'm going to start a forum about my stories if you guys want to talk about it and give me more hints and tips!


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's Note: _**Hello everyone!! Thank you for the reviews! Everyone seemed pleased with the last chapter, which is good. But I haven't really thought about this chapter too much...which is bad. And I'm disappointed, because I might not have another cliffhanger…but don't worry I'll think of one! Lets see how this chapter will turn out…

**Chapter 21**

Ed struggled to focus his eyes, but they continued to swirl, making the world appear unbalanced. He closed his golden eyes, trying not to feel any dizzier than what he was.

Last night hadn't been very excellent to Edward. Being tortured, and having nothing to eat and drink since lunch; Ed wasn't very pleased. Though he was offered minute pieces of bread, but refused to eat it. He over heard the people in black cloaks ask the snake man, whom they called Lord Voldemort, if he would be given a veritaserum. Voldemort didn't answer, but instead smiled villainously at the young blonde.

Over the long hours, Ed had been interrogated with many of the same questions. "Where did you get your arm and leg?"; "How did you lose your limbs?"; "How do they work?"; were most of the questions asked. It seemed like everything they asked had to do with his automail. But Ed refused to answer. After each and every question that wasn't answerd he was struck by a curse. He was quick to grow immune to the Imperious Curse, but the Cruccoius Curse was slowly driving him to the edge of insanity.

His automail, the source of all the questions that have been asked, was separated into all the tiniest of parts. Both his arm and leg were sorted out on a wooden table that was sitting across from Ed's placement in the Graveyard.

The Graveyard. The holding grounds for Ed and his torture. After his assault on Lord Voldemort, Ed had been bound forcefully against a stone statue that served as a tombstone. It was an odd statue, or at least, it was in a strange assortment. Ed was strung on the backside of stone: a thick cross. Behind the cross was an angel, whose wings protruded up above the arms of the cross. On the angel's head, laid a glorious crown.

Ed quivered against the rough stone as he felt the giant snake, Nagini, twist her way up his body and around the stone cross. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the snake's head in front of his, gazing into him with its sharp eyes. It brushed it tongue at him, and then started to creep back down his body. Upon reaching the ground, it made its way perpendicular from Ed, and started to circle around booted feet, placing her head overtop of her tail when she finished her circle. Ed slowly glimpsed up and saw the snake man standing in the middle of the snake's circle, a wand in hand.

Lord Voldemort reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small glass vial; a clear liquid was sloshing inside. "Do you know what this is, Edward?" Voldemort asked, shaking the vial in front of the young blonde's face. Edward focused his eyes on the clear liquid. Yes, he knew what it was.

"This is a veritaserum. Do you know what that does?" Voldemort ridiculed in a child like voice. Again Edward didn't say anything. He knew what it did, and truthfully, this was what he was frightened of. If Voldemort inquired about his automail, he would answer that his mechanic knows about it. Then the snake man would ask where his mechanic was, and then Winry and the small town of Resembool will get involved and more than likely destoryed. Even though he didn't know how far away Resembool was from here, he was sure, that with enough time, Voldemort would find them.

"This forces you to tell the truth. And you're the one who gets to take it," Voldemort stepped forward. Edward constricted his lips; he knew it was useless, but he would do anything to put up a fight.

Lord Voldemort easily pried open Ed's mouth and carefully dripped three drops down his throat. He stepped back, and withdrawing his wand out from his pocket. "Now then, lets start with something simple. Edward, why don't you tell us where you're from?" Voldemort said with a grin, but his red eyes shone with odium and greed.

Edward remained silent. The potion made you speak nothing but the truth, but it didn't make you speak.

"Don't make this hard Edward." Voldemort advised with an intimidating smile. Edward kept quiet. Without saying anything, Voldemort flicked his wand and pointed it at Edward. Immediately, pain racked his body, and in the state it was in, it didn't take long for Edward to black out.

Voldemort stepped forward again. He grabbed Edward by the roots of his deranged hair and brought his limp head up from slouching down. "Lets try this again. Where are you from?"

Ed opened his mouth, and started to speak.

The hall was silent as they gazed at the dark haired speaker. Harry looked over all the people that were standing in the center of the Hogwarts Great Hall. His hand clutched the handle of his wand as he carefully watched them, trying to figure out what they were trying to do. Sure they were searching for Edward Elric, but something just wasn't right about them. Ed may have not been on Voldemort's side, but what if he was sided with someone else that was an equal to or greater threat than the Dark Lord?

And there was what dark haired man called Edward. The Fullmetal Alchemist?

_Fullmetal? Sure Ed had a metal arm, but Fullmetal? _Harry quickly went over the idea about whether or not if someone could survive with metal organs.

_Alchemist? _Harry was right, Ed was an alchemist, and he was probably searching for the Philosopher's Stone, for an immortal life. And these new people, they were probably alchemists too. Harry's grip on his wand tightened. How did alchemists fight? What do they fight with? How dangerous were they? Harry failed to see the gun that the blonde haired woman was grasping at her hip.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and slowly walked around the table. All eyes were on him. What was he going to do? Was he going to fight them? Ask them to leave? Welcome them with open arms?

Dumbledore stopped in front of the dark haired man. He gazed into the newcomer's black eyes and saw determination. He looked up and down the man, and saw that the hand in his pocket was pulled slightly out, showing a colorless glove with a crimson insignia sewn into it. He vaguely tensed up when upon seeing that it was the alchemic array for fire. If there was going to be a brawl, he would have to watch out for this dark haired man.

He glanced over at everyone else. He observed the tall muscular man, and decided that that man could compress him by a slight hug. A smaller man stood alongside the tall one. A glare was on his glasses, making it difficult to tell what he was gazeing at. His hand was out in the open, but seeing a diminutive bulge in his shirt cuff, Dumbledore could tell that something was concealed there. From experience, he could only guess that it was some type of throwing knife. There was a tall black haired lady that stared at him with icy eyes. She didn't look very strong, but Dumbledore learned from experience, that girls didn't have to look dangerous or brawny, to pack a punch. Standing beside that dark haired lady, stood a bulky suit of armor. Its scarlet glows for eyes glanced down at the headmaster. Behind the dark haired man, stood a smaller blonde lady, with her hand at her hip, grasping a muggle gun. Dumbledore stared at it for a moment, baffled; _Don't they know that muggle weapons won't work here? _

He looked over at the last person. It was a youthful blonde girl, carrying a suitcase, who was no more than sixteen or seventeen years old. She looked hesitant, and a little frightened, and by the looks of it, she held no weapon. Dumbledore sighed to himself, _They don't want to fight. _

He looked back at the dark haired man. "Follow me," Dumbledore carefully started to make his way through the small crowd, and out the great hall.

Professor Dumbledore continued to guide the foreigner visitors down the hallway. They were certainly a strange bunch. Half of them wore the same kind of uniform; by the looks of it, it was a military type. But two of the other three, they wore muggle clothing with a outlandish type of style. And the third one. As far as he could tell, it was an extremely tall man, a woman maybe, in a outsized suit of armor. The assumption was that he was also a part of the military group.

But what he found the strangest of all was that they were searching for young Mr. Edward Elric, and ironically enough, they were looking for him the day after, he was captured. By the looks of things, it seemed that Edward was someone who was very significant to this group. But if Ed was apart of this military group, then Dumbledore may have something, other than destructive means of Voldemort, to fear.

"Here we are," Dumbledore said, letting the stone statue spring aside revealing the spiraling staircase. He turned back and looked at the group, and saw awestruck faces. Many of their eyes were wide, even the armored man's strange red eyes seemed to grow. But the eyes of the military man with his hand in his pocket, his eyes swiftly grew narrow in distrust. Professor Dumbledore decided that it might be best if he went first, to show that the way was safe.

He opened the door at the end of the staircase and stepped aside for the strangers to walk through. They stepped through one by one, looking around at the different objects that messed up the headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore shut the door and turned towards his company. He opened his mouth to say something, but the tattoo on the older lady's breast caught his eye. He started at it while thinking, _The Flamel? Why does she have it too? _

A slap to the face quickly brought him out of his thoughts. His cheeks started to blush, and a dull pain arose in his face. He looked up into the older ladies glare and said, "Excuse me, I just haven't seen that symbol in years, but now I've seen it twice within hours." He started to move towards his chair behind his desk. Sitting down, he waved his wand, letting the appropriate number of chairs appear with a pop. He motioned for them to sit down. They reluctantly did so.

"So you've seen it before?" The older lady asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, in fact, my friend invented it. But he hasn't used it in years. Though I recently saw it yesterday," Dumbledore said, eyeing the strangers, trying to find why they were searching for Edward Elric.

"Where did you see it?" the black haired man asked. His hand was still resting in his pocket.

"On a red cloak," Dumbledore said, trying to be discreet, but to no avail.

"A red cloak? Then that must have been brother's! Could you tell us where he is?" the armor spoke out.

"Brother?" Dumbledore said taken aback.

"Ah, so you're Edward Elric's brother…" Everyone jumped. The military group quickly stood up from their seats and reached for their assorted weapons, but Dumbledore instead looked towards the ragged hat sitting on the three-legged stool in the corner.

"So you're just like me. A soul stuck into something that was lying around the house. Though a piece of armor, I must say, you are lucky to have free movement." The armor turned towards the hat also, he whispered, "How does it know that…" Dumbledore hurriedly twisted his head and stared at pewter armor.

"You're just a soul?" he queried. His blue eyes were wide. The armor turned and said, "Uh, well."

"And so is that hat. Don't look so surprised." The black haired man said, sitting back down. His black eyes were staring into Dumbledore's blue one.

"Surprised? You don't understand; no one has done that for years! No one knows how! And now I see this! Someone knows how, the secret could get out…" Dumbledore ranted as he stood up from his chair and started to pace behind it.

"And that someone, is Edward Elric. Tell us where he is." The black haired man commanded in a military like fashion. Dumbledore froze in his tracks.

"And who is asking?" He asked with a commanded with a teacher like fashion.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," the black haired man answered, glaring at the old man.

"So Edward, where did you say you were from?" Voldemort irritably asked. He glared at the unconscious blonde.

"Resembool." The young man replied.

"Snape!!" Voldemort spun around and saw one of the men break the semi-circle that surrounded him and Edward, and stoop at his feet. Voldemort pointed his wand at the cloaked spy.

"Why isn't the veritaserum working?" He jammed his wand into the nape of Snape's neck.

"I don't know, my lord. I did everything correctly, I was making it right in front of you, sir, you saw that I didn't add anything other than what was required." Snape hastily said.

"Do you know where this Resembool is?" the snaked man asked the two-timing professor.

"No, my lord,"

"What about the country he said he was from, Amestris?"

"I do not know, my lord." Voldemort quickly mumbled the Cruccoius curse. Snape called out in pain. When he was through, Voldemort spun back around, and continued to interrogate the young blonde.

"Where can I find this country Amestris?" Voldemort asked, stepping towards Edward.

"It's south of Xing, and west of Ishbal." Edwards voice garbled out. He cried out in pain, as the Cruccoius curse struck his body. Voldemort turned around again, and started to spout orders, "Continue to deconstruct the metal arm. Cunningham, make another Veritaserum, our potion master may have slipped up." He said the last part with an tremendous amount of sarcasm. Snape was still kneeling in the mud.

"You're Edward's commanding officer?" Professor Dumbledore asked. So far he had obtained a lot of information. He had acquired the names of the people surrounding him, and their professions. The man in the armor, Al, was actually a little boy of 15, which was only a soul that was transplanted there after a grave mistake. Though they didn't say what that mistake was, after he learned the small amount of information from Edward, Dumbledore could guess what happened. He also educated that many of the military men, were friends of Edward, and were enthusiastic to get the young blonde back. He learned that the older lady, Izumi, was actually Edward's teacher, where he was taught in the ways of Alchemy, not in magic. The blonde civilian girl was not only Edward and Alphonse's childhood friend, but also his automail mechanic. She hasn't learned yet, that Edward's automail was shattered to bits.

Roy and his group had learned a lot also. They were cultured upon that this school taught magic, however the alchemists could already tell that it wasn't magic, but alchemy that was being performed. Though they didn't say anything about it. They discovered what muggles were, and about purebloods, about giants, and dragons, about the Thestrals, the werewolves, the war against Voldemort, and about many of the other strange creatures that populated the magical world. Everything that seemed to be in a fairy tale, they learned was actually a reality in this world.

"And you're his Headmaster." Roy said, responding to Dumbledore's question. "And being a headmaster, means you know where he is. I think its time you told us where my subordinate is located." Dumbledore's face grew grave.

"While playing Quidditch, Edward's metal arm, his automail, was shattered to bits," Dumbledore started off.

"Quidditch?" Roy said with a baffled look on his face. Simultaneously, Winry asked, "What happened to his automail?"

"Quidditch. It's a wizard sport that you play on broomsticks. A bludger, a high speed flying ball, hit Edward's arm, shattering it."

"He can't go anywhere without breaking it," Winry mumbled, but continued to take note to the story.

"The professors and I quickly took him up the Hospital Wing, and tried to pick up as many pieces of his arm as possible, but we were unable to find them all. Not long afterwards, I went up to him, to see what was going on. He gave everyone a scare; seeing a metal arm fall off where his arm should be, isn't something you see every day," Dumbledore paused. He thought about what Edward said, about the human transmutation, and decided not to say what he found out. "I was trying to get some information about what happened, but the officers that I hired to protect my school, advanced in trying to arrest Edward."

Roy stirred in his seat. He could imagine quite a few possibilities that could arise from this situation. One such possibility is that Ed fought and lost. It would be a difficult fight for Edward, only having one arm. Chances could be that he did lose.

Another one was that, Ed, fought them and won. It might be hard to believe, but Roy knew that Ed wouldn't go down without a fight. Even with one hand he could take them down, but that depended on how many people tried to arrest him, and if he had anything, and enough time, to draw a transmutation circle.

Edward could've also tried to run for it. Even though he would be off balance, due to the lack of an arm, but he could still sprint pretty fast. But that option also depended on how many exits there was in the sanatorium.

And what about the Headmaster? Did he fight or did he let the authorities do their job? Roy eyed the old man, trying to decide whether or not he could fight. By the looks of things, Roy inferred that the old man didn't have much of a chance of retaliating back. So the chances were that he handed Ed over.

Out of all the possibilities that were thought of, Roy thought that the last one was the most probable. He leaned forward slightly to hear what the headmaster had to say.

"He's quite an amazing boy. When the Ministry officials shouted out the first incantation, Edward quickly reacted and dodged them with an amazing speed, even without an arm. He quickly jumped out the window, and used alchemy to transmute the roof into a set of stairs. He had a lot of faith in his work, especially since he was running down them, when they were still unstable."

Roy slightly smirked. It wasn't the option he was expecting, but it was still good to hear that he was alive and thriving. Professor Dumbledore continued.

"The Professors and Ministry officials searched for him in the Forbidden Forest." The professor chuckled slightly, "It was practically a race. If the ministry got him, he would go to Azkaban, the wizarding jail. But if one of the professors found him, then he would be safe in my care." Here Dumbledore's face saddened. "We're still not sure what happened, but a Dark Mark, a sign of the Dark Lord, was emitted into the sky. Underneath that mark, we found one of my Professor's dead, along with a lifeless werewolf, and a missing Edward."

"Let me guess," Roy commented, leaning back into his chair. He had a smile on his face. "Ed is now convicted of killing his professor."

"Many people believe that, yes," Dumbledore said nodding his head.

"Brother wouldn't have killed him!" Alphonse quickly went to his brother's defense.

"Nor did I say he was. In fact I believe that he is innocent." Dumbledore replied to the suit of armor.

"Why is that?" Hughes asked, thinking back to the many times where Ed has been caught in mishaps; many that he did cause, but in the end, it was for the greater good.

"Because of that symbol on his cloak, the tattoo on his teachers chest, and the mark in his brother's armor. The Flamel. It means a fixed life, one that begins, and one that ends. Voldemort, wants eternal life, the two would never mix." Dumbledore said leaning back into his chair.

"So then we can ask for your help in finding Ed?" Roy asked. He started to like this old man.

"He is my student. Of course I'll help." Dumbledore said. He leaned forward and started to tell them about the progress he and the order have already made.

Sweat rolled down Edwards face as he panted against the bindings that held him to his statue. His whole body screamed with every breath he took. Voldemort stood in front of him, laughing at the sight of the mangled boy.

It had been a week since Ed had been captured. He hesitantly ate what he was given, not sure whether or not it had a poison or a veritaserum. But he came to the conclusion that Voldemort wanted Ed alive, so that he might be broken and tell them the secrets of his automail, so there was no way he would put a deadly poison in his food or drink. But there was always the chance of a poison that would sicken the young blonde greatly. There was also the chance that a veritaserum was mixed in with his drink. But he decided that if Voldemort decided to go asking questions, he would keep his mouth shut.

Because of the torture, Ed had managed to throw up a few times. But after each time, he was always cleaned up by the flick of a wand. But he never got a good look at the person who did this. Whenever he looked up, all he saw was the mask that covered the person's face. But within the short amount of time that he had spent here, he started to grow a compassion for this man. It wasn't much of one, but he was grateful for what he had done. He didn't realize that it was his most hated Professor at Hogwarts that showed this act of kindness.

Voldemort waved his wand again, sending another Unforgivable Curse at him. Edward felt Voldemort send another assault at his mind, using the Imperious curse. Edward's body may have been weak, but his mind was still strong, and blocked the curse from dredging through his brain.

Annoyed, Voldemort sent a Cruccoius curse. Not having enough strength to resist, Edward screamed out in pain. He felt darkness ebb at his consciousness, and was unable to resist from going under.

Voldemort saw the boy go unconscious, and threw an imperious curse at him. Even unconscious, Voldemort felt Edward block out his attack. Frustrated, he turned back towards the men who were disassembling the arm and leg.

"Its been a week now, and you haven't been able to find anything?" The snaked man yelled. His subordinates trembled at the anger in his voice.

During the past week, nothing was moving forward. The metal arms and legs were being taken a part, but no one could figure out how it was controlled. There wasn't any type of magical core to take in the magical energy required to move, and there wasn't any muggle technology that had invented something like this. It had to have been operated by magical means.

During the numerous tortures of Ed, nothing had been figured out. Three types of veritaserum have been used, and Edward has replied with the same answers each and every time. Even unconscious, many of his answers have been simple replies, with sarcastic answers. Many times he had been asked how he got that arm, and he would always reply, "I paid a lot of money for it."

But the week wasn't very uneventful, back at Hogwarts. Hughes offered to join Dumbledore and his team, in the investigation of Ed. With the help of the other order investigators, he worked his way to finding Edward. He particularly like working with Remus Lupin. Never before had he been able to work with someone with a dog like sense of smell; it sure did help out. Plus Hughes had a great time showing the werewolf all of his family photos. With the help of everyone else, Hughes accelerated the search, and quickly found the hiding spot of Voldemort.

While Hughes was doing that, everyone else was in the library searching more about the so-called magic that was used in this school, and what happened to alchemy. Al worked non-stop, being able to work without sleeping, eating, or needing to use the bathroom, was a great advantage. Others took turns with breaks and exploring the school. In fact, it didn't take long for Roy to find the kitchens, and all the house elves. He even employed one to do his biddings while he was here.

"Dobby, get me another piece of cake," Roy commanded to his employed house elf as he flipped another page, reading a short article about the alchemist, Paracleus.

"Right a way Master Mustang." Dobby, with his obscured clothing was about ready to pop off when he stopped and said, "Good evening Master Dumbledore, would you like anything in the kitchen also?"

Roy looked up and saw the headmaster walk into the library. He smiled at the house elf, "No thanks, Dobby." Nodding his head, Dobby disappeared with a pop.

Roy was about to comment about the house elves, but stopped upon seeing Dumbledore stern face.

"My Order is ready. Are you?"

Roy stood up and smirked at the old man. "We were ready when we first got here."

**_Author's Note:_** Whew finally got it done!! It sure is a big talking chapter, and I don't like it. It's ruing my row of cliffhangers!!! I tried to make a suspenseful one here, but it's not worth much. At first I thought the characters were really out of character, but now that I've read through it, it's not so bad. But if anyone had any more suggestions then it would greatly appreciated! Also I just read that the 7th Harry Potter book will come out on July 21! Its not that far away!! I'm excited!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! Sorry about the long absence of not updating. I just never got back into the mood to write. But now I sorta am, and I hope that if I can keep on writing, then I'll get back into it. Truth be told, I'm not sure exactly whats going to go on in this chapter. I focused a lot on when Roy and company entered Hogwarts searching for Fullmetal and the big twist that will soon appear. I didn't really have specific ideas as to what would happen in between.

**Chapter 22**

The headmaster's room was silent. The pictures barely stirred as they watched the people that were gathered around the room. The silver haired headmaster had his hands folded under his chin as he leaned forward on his hard, wooden desk. Through his half-moon glasses he watched the ebony haired Colonel as he was in deep thought. Behind the headmaster stood his most trusted friends in the Order.

With his arms crossed at his chest, Roy looked over his subordinates. He had a hard choice and he didn't want to choose wrong. He could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they all wanted to go in and help rescue Edward. But he couldn't take them all. And the ones he didn't want to take were the one that could be the closest thing Ed could call a family.

Not wanting to take Winry was an obvious fact. She had no battle experience, no weapon to speak of, and she was young and has her whole life a head of her. Roy wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died. He had already killed her parents; he wasn't going to be responsible for having her killed too.

But Al was a different story. He was very proficient in alchemy and in fighting. Al had always been with Edward. In all of their adventures, it had been Al that kept Edward going, kept him from doing things too drastically, and the one to save Ed when he did manage to get caught. But Roy was uncomfortable in sending the armored soul.

He had already spoken to Dumbledore in what weapons Voldemort and his men were going to use. The headmaster had replied with magic. Roy had already come to the conclusion that magic was equivalent to alchemy. And by the looks of things, this alchemy was more advanced than his home world. He shuddered to think what could happen if Al was struck with one of the more advanced spells. He didn't know what he would do if they managed to rescue Ed, but his brother's soul was ripped from its anchoring point.

Roy sighed and looked down at Winry. "Winry, I want you to stay here. I know you want to come and help, but I'm afraid of what could happen in the case of a battle." Winry nodded her head in understanding.

"Fine, I'll just have Ed's automail ready when he returns." Roy smiled at the girls hope. He noticed a lot of worry was lifted from her shoulders. He was glad that she agreed, but he doubted that Alphonse would be as willing.

He turned to Alphonse; the armor shifted under his gaze. "Al, I want you to stay here too." Just as he expected, Al started to retaliate.

"But Colonel, he's my brother, I should be the one to help-"

"I want you to stay here Alphonse." Roy sternly interrupted. "We don't know enough about this magic and what it could do to you if you get hit by it."

"No, that's not fair! I'll be careful, I'll-"

"Listen to him Alphonse!" Al jumped and looked down at his teacher. From where she was sitting, she glared up at her former pupil. He wriggled even worse under her gaze.

"But Teacher…" Alphonse trailed off, not wanting to get into an argument with his tutor.

"He's right Alphonse." Professor Dumbledore agreed, "If the Unforgivable curse, Avada Kedavra, hits you then you will be destroyed. Even with your armor you'll still be hit, Avada Kedavra is meant to destroy your soul, not your body. You being the most threatening out of all of us, will probably be one of the first targeted by this spell." The members of the order behind Dumbledore looked in confusion at the armor, but didn't say anything.

"Fine." Al said and held his head down in defeat.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, but I can't risk you coming." Roy apologized. He studied Al a bit, and then turned towards the headmaster. "We're ready."

Sweat blurred Ed's vision as he panted against his statue. The binds constricted him against the coarse stone, making it difficult for Ed to breathe. He wheezed for breath struggling to keep his consciousness, but with the repeated forbidden curses, Ed's vision only increasingly became blurry and dark.

A laugh was heard in the background. It wasn't Voldemort's maniacal laugh; instead it was someone different, someone Ed didn't know, though many of this Death Eater's companions kept calling him Malfoy, or Lucious. Voldemort was sitting away from everyone else while they watched the young blonde being beaten and ridiculed. Whenever Ed got the chance, he tried to catch a glimpse of him. The snake man was sitting beside the long wooden table with Ed's broken automail. Voldemort didn't move as studied the complicated device.

"We touch this, and we're off?" Hughes sounded skeptical was he looked at the tattered shirt that was lying on the headmaster's desk.

"That's about it, yes." Remus Lupin said as he gathered around the desk with his other Order companions.

"And this will take us directly to Edward?" Izumi questioned looking down upon the holed shirt.

"Hopefully. We might be slightly off course due to the fact that we don't have a sure fire location." Arthur Weasley said standing beside the headmaster. Dumbledore looked grave as he gazed over all of the different people that were coming into this battle. Across from him stood Roy who mirrored his look.

"Remember, Professor Snape is spying for us." Dumbledore reminded the group. Everyone in the order nodded; the Amestrians nodded also, but for a different reason. Dumbledore mainly said: try not to kill everyone you see.

The headmaster looked around one last time. All the wizards had their wands out and ready while the foreigners had their various gloves, knifes, and guns set and ready to go. "All right, on the count of three," Dumbledore's hand hovered over the tattered shirt, everyone else followed suit.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Everyone grabbed a corner of shirt and away they went.

Ed tried to hold in a moan and barely succeeded. He continued to huff and puff out air, and gasp for some fresh, clean oxygen. In front of him, the group of Death Eaters hooted at seeing the crippled boy in pain.

"Come on Malfoy! Put some more 'umf' in it!" One laughed from the back of the group.

"Yeah! Make him really scream!" Another whoop came from the crowd.

"I guess I should try to please the crowd," Lucious Malfoy agreed as he raised his wand again. "_Crucious!_"

Already being exhausted, Ed called out in pain. All over his body screamed out, but the only thing that made any noise was Edward's mouth. Already blackness started to consume most of his eyesight and then his mind. But before he passed out, a small, but distinctive pop, echoed throughout the loud, laughed filled air.

Roy quickly braced himself as he landed. Standing up he stood beside Professor Dumbledore. Behind him, his companions swiftly regained themselves and stood mixed together in a random fashion.

In front of him a ramshackle shack stood its ground inside the graveyard. To the side of the house, a man looked up from the splintered wooden table with gleaming metal that glistened in the small wavering of the wax candle that crowded the table. The man's red, snake eyes widened from surprise and then turned to raging slivers as he glared upon the invading group.

A good many paces away from the snaked man stood a mid-sized group of wizards garbed in black cloaks. These wizards were surrounding a tall stone statue, laughing and pointing at what was in front of it. Looking through the gaps of the moving heads, Roy could see a tightly bound blonde's head sagging forward.

Luckily, out of everyone within the general area, only the snaked man saw the newly arrived group.

Roy stepped forward, upon seeing his young subordinate unconscious and being ridiculed upon. Already his hand was coming out of pocket as he went into battle mode. His black eyes glared at the group in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the red-eyed man quickly stand up and start to draw something from his robes. It didn't matter though; Roy's hand was already extended.

_Snap! _

Screams and yelps erupted as clothing, hair and flesh started to sizzle under the quick burst of an inferno of fire. As the smoke cleared many of the black cloaked wizards were scattered about on the muddy ground or in battle stance and ready to go, having apparated in time to avoid most of the damage. Many looked shocked upon seeing a group of attackers standing opposite of them. But what really baffled their minds was that the obvious attacker, didn't have his wand extended, just a gloved hand. What's more, the wizards behind the blue suited man were in equal shock, plus old man Dumbledore and the red-eyed man looked at the black haired man in disbelief. But both groups regained their composure and both started the battle at the same time.

"Hughes, Armstrong, go fetch Fullmetal," Roy ordered snapping his fingers another time, careful to not put to much power into his attacks out of fear of roasting the person he came to rescue.

Without saying anything they both ran off towards the angel statue, Armstrong defending Hughes as they focused on their rescue mission. Many times Armstrong had to slam his fist into the ground creating a barrage of earth spikes to go spiraling into the air, only to have them colliding into the beams of energy that were coming from the retaliating wands. Other times his fist hit the ground to send an attack on his attackers.

Dumbledore gracefully dodged another one of Voldemort's powerful attacks. He cast another spell towards the Dark Lord, and then quickly took a glance towards the two rescuing Edward. They were having slow goings, being that most of the Death Eaters were focused on them. Dumbledore cast a repulsion spell against another one of Voldemort's attacks, and desperately tried to think of a way to distract the numerous Death Eaters, but also keep Voldemort at bay. But the two working their way towards Edward were soldiers; they knew what they were doing.

Izumi slapped her hands to the ground, creating a giant stone fist a few feet away from her. She failed to hit her target as the Death Eater apparated out of harm's way. She quickly clapped her hands again and put up a rock barrier in front of her. She gasped for breath. She hadn't fought like this in years, and with her sickness, it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep at the pace she was going without coughing up blood. She turned towards her barrier and clapped her hands upon it. The barrier started to degenerate, and rock spikes took their place as they jutted out at the people in front of her, only to successful tear a whole into one of the dark cloaks.

Riza quickly reloaded her gun as she stood behind one of Izumi's rock barriers. Behind her and the barrier she heard the staccato snaps of her commanding officer and the clattering claps of Izumi as they both tackled the enemy force. Explosions were sounded, as the other wizards were busy casting spells, trying to prevent any one Death Eater from attacking Edward or the two soldiers that were trying to rescue him. But they were outnumbered.

Roy turned and snapped his fingers at the group that was bombarding Armstrong and Hughes with attacks. He cursed as most of the group dispersed away, leaving his attack useless expect for buying his two friends time. He turned again with his hand extended. A strong beam of light immediately impacted upon meeting his turning chest, causing him to stumble back slightly.

Roy gasped inward as the spell took affect and caused an emersion of pain to sprout and spread like an uncontrollable weed throughout his body. His body shacked uncontrollably as he tried to endure the pain, but another burst of pain shot through his body.

Riza turned around from her protective rock barrier, gun pointed and ready to go. But she froze. Her commanding officer was ahead of her, shaking madly and sweating profusely. Even from where she was standing she could see the wide shock that was being emitted from his eyes. Pain was written all over his face.

Instinctively she started to run towards him, looking for the person who was causing him colossal pain. Her hawk eyes instantly saw the attacker, a tall woman with a happy smirk on her face.

Sliding to a stop, Riza braced her feet and fired only one shot at the cloaked woman. The Death Eater collapsed, dead on the mud-ridden ground, canceling the forbidden curse.

Roy collapsed to the ground in sync with his attacker. Upon touching the ground, massive stonewalls appeared surrounding the officer on three sides. Riza resumed her sprint towards her friend and crouched beside him. Joining her was Izumi, checking up on the dog of the military, and taking a breather behind her newly crafted wall.

"Sir?" Riza panted out. Roy was slouched up against the wall, breathing heavily. He looked up at both Izumi and Riza, thankful for their help. He carefully stood up and straightened out his clothes while leaning against the dust-covered wall. Resituating his glove he said, "I'm glad I made Alphonse stay behind." He stepped around the barrier and immediately snapped his fingers.

"About time!" Hughes mumbled to himself as he reached the bounded Edward with Armstrong. Immediately, a knife was slide from its hiding spot in Hughes' sleeve and placed itself onto its hand. A quick flick of the wrist and Edward's bounds were released causing the unconscious Edward to fall forward into Hughes' arms. Quickly taking refuge behind the statue that Ed was tied to, Hughes checked for a pulse in the young boy. A steady and sure pulse thumped against his fingers; Hughes sighed in relief.

"Lets go!" Hughes yelled out to his friend that was still attacking the retailing Death Eaters. He propped Ed on his shoulders causing him to uncomfortably dangle over his back.

Roy glanced over and saw Hughes and Armstrong working their way back to the tattered portkey that was lying on the ground. He started to back up as well, motioning for Riza and Izumi to do the same.

Dumbledore saw the slow retreat of the Amestrians. Now it was up to the Order to make sure they retreated safely. Before they arrived they planned out how the will return home. Once Edward was recaptured, the Alchemists would take the portkey back home while the Wizards worked on keeping them safe. Once they heard the pop of the portkey leaving, then the Wizards would quickly apparate out. The only problem was if the wizards could hear the small pop within the booming battle, and distinct it from the other apparating pops. Dumbledore took quick but unobvious glances towards the Alchemist group; he needed his whole attention upon his spar with Voldemort, that is, if he wanted to make it out alive.

"Come on Roy, let's hurry up and get out of here!" Hughes suggested as he crouched down beside the shirt, careful to not touch it yet. Roy snapped his fingers one last time, creating a quick burst of flame that stirred the dust up in the air. He quickly glanced around him and saw that everyone was here and in the same amount of pieces that they arrived in, minus Edward.

"One last thing," Roy said and turned back around towards the battle. The wizards were still duking it out, unaware that they were beside the portkey. "Professor!" Roy yelled out, signaling that they were leaving. Roy didn't look back he grabbed the garment of clothing and spun away from the battlefield. Small staccato pops accompanied him as he and the wizards were traveling back towards the school.

A loud crash echoed in the Headmaster's office. Many of the paintings jumped and let out small yelps of surprise. Fawkes ruffled her feathers and called out to the group that was collapsed, panting upon the hard floor.

Roy groaned as he sat up gasping for air. The adrenaline rush had left him the moment he smacked into the ground, now he realized that he was exhausted. Looking around he saw everyone was in the same shape he was; sprawled out on the floor or hunched over, gasping in the dust filled air. It looked like everyone was tired from the battle. He knew that feeling well, being scared during any battle and the end of the adrenaline rush is enough to make anyone, no matter how much training, tired in the end. His eyes came to a small blonde head whose hair was frazzled and stained with dirt. He quickly tried to pick himself up to check upon his still moving subordinate, but stumbled over and collapsed back to the ground, still tired and shocked from the intense battle.

"Brother!" Roy turned his head and saw Alphonse and Winry standing up from their padded chairs with awestruck faces. Alphonse quickly rushed over to his older brother, trying to get there as fast as possible without stepping on anyone, but in his rush a few chairs crashed to the ground. Winry followed after, a little more delicately than her childhood friend.

Alphonse hovered over his brother in shock. Ed's figure was thin and weak from lack of nutrition. His clothes were battered, bloody, and caked with mud. The once golden hair was frizzled with dirt clots and tangled knots. What was left of his automail needed to be picked clean of everything that was frozen inside.

Winry kneeled beside her friend, her eyes wide in shock. But the doctor in her appeared and she quickly checked Ed's pulse. Small thumps passed under her fingers, a sure signal that he was alive. She sighed in relief.

"Where's the infirmary?" Roy asked using a fallen chair to support himself as he slowly stood up. The other fighters moved slightly on the floor, recovering from the battle and from the shock of the portkey. Dumbledore was also standing; Izumi was up beside him coughing into her hand.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said as he watched Alphonse swiftly pick Edward up into his metal arms. The young blonde's arm hung limply at his side. As quickly as he could, he opened the door leading out of his office and started to lead the brothers out of his office. Winry stood in slight shock. Seeing Edward mangled and missing his limbs, reminded her of when Alphonse brought him to her and Pinako, when they had failed at the human transmutation. This time there was just an older body to in Alphonse's arms. Shaking it aside she trotted after them.

Izumi stopped at the door and turned to look at the Colonel. "Go ahead," Roy said gesturing for her to follow, "I need to make sure everyone else is alright." Izumi nodded her head and followed Winry out the door.

Turning around he saw most of the wizards standing up and checking for their own or their comrade's injuries. Armstrong was already standing up and heading over to Hughes to check on him, as he was still sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath. Between his gasps, Hughes muttered to Armstrong, "Why…do you…have to…run…so fast?"

Roy turned towards Riza and saw her sitting on the edge of a chair, slowly regaining her breath. "You all right?" Roy asked. She looked up.

"I should be asking you that, sir." Roy chuckled, and smiled his thanks towards Riza for helping him out of his bind. Now that he thought about it, he could still feel the twinges of pain from the aftermath of that spell.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Roy turned and saw the redheaded Arthur Weasley standing beside Dumbledore's wooden desk. Sweat rolled down his face, but he looked entirely intact.

"I'm fine," Roy nodded. He turned to look at everyone. Satisfied that they were all right, he sat down beside Riza. The Hospital Wing's nurse didn't need this many people crowding her from healing Edward. He'd give her a couple minutes to work on him in peace.

Harry quietly traveled the empty hallways underneath his invisibility cloak. He was dressed in his sweat-drenched pajamas; still shaking from the nightmare he just woke up from. His scar constantly pounded with each step that silently hit the floor.

He stopped for a moment. Listening intently, he searched for the source of the faint noise he thought he heard. Silence. _I'm just scaring myself._ He thought to himself as he sighed out his relief. He thought back to his dream and shuddered. He silently cursed his connection with Voldemort.

His nightmare still flickered in front of his eyes. It was a giant battle in a large graveyard. Seeing through eyes that he could only assume to be Voldemort, witnessed the battle. At the beginning of the dream, he was surprised, slightly frightened even. But then rage began to build, and then it transformed into a pure hatred as he entered the battle. He faced up against Dumbledore, casting curses and hexes, while dodging the spells cast at him. Great fireballs appeared and then quickly disappeared, causing a great inferno to emerge and re-emerge at random. In his peripheral vision, massive stone fists, much like the ones that appeared in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, sent people soaring into tombstones and the isolated shack. Stonewalls appeared at random blocking numerous spells before it crumbled to pebbles. Enormous rock spikes also jutted through the air, impaling shirts and cloaks, and sometimes a body. What he found odd was the constant staccato of gunshots. Why a muggle was here, baffled him, but he had to finish the fight with Dumbledore of course.

As he apparated around, he saw a young blonde, tied to a statue, missing an arm and leg. Seeing the boy in his wretched condition scared Harry, but barely bothered Voldemort. What scared Harry the most was the expression on Dumbledore's face, as he faced off against the Dark Lord. He felt the energy pour off of his headmaster, and he felt an equal amount emanate from Voldemort.

Harry woke up during the middle of the fight, breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. He got up, out from his cozy bed, he had to check to see if it was real.

Harry woke up from his mind's reenactment of his dream, again to an abstract sound. He silenced his breathing and listened harder.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

His faced puzzled as he tired to figure out what was creating the sound. The noises grew louder and louder. Harry cautiously turned the corner.

"Uff!" Harry fell backwards; the person that he collided with did too. A swift swoosh of a cloak was heard. Harry opened his eyes only to see a wand pointing directly at his head. The head of his invisibility cloak slipped off.

"Its only you, Harry." Harry looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore sheathing his wand. Harry's wide eyes took in every detail of his headmaster. Dumbledore's old face looked older from exhaustion. The sweat that was slowly drying on his face was also mixing in with the dirt, creating splotches on his wrinkled face. His blue eyes were hard and steely.

"Come on, we're almost there," Dumbledore said turning and started to quickly walk down the hall, leading the suit of armor as it clanged down the corridor, leaving Harry behind. Harry looked up and saw two women starring at him. The person he collided with was staring at him blankly while she was still on the floor. The taller darker haired lady was still, her muscles were tense. Harry realized that he still had his invisibility cloak on, and only his head was showing. He quickly stood up and took off his cloak.

"Um, sorry about that," Harry said offering a hand to the blonde haired girl that he collided with. In the dark corridor, he tried to take a closer look at the two ladies. He recognized them from the day the group of seven invaded the Great Hall. But he never had the chance to meet them or to actually look at them face to face. They had always been busy in the library, having their face dug into a book. He was very curious as to why Dumbledore was letting them stay and why he was helping them.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde said taking his hand. But as soon as she was propped on her feet, she brushed past Harry, and the taller lady and she chased after Dumbledore.

Harry thought a moment, _Was that armor carrying something? _He couldn't remember. He didn't really look at the armor; he didn't have much of a chance to.

_Something did happen. _Harry thought. He remembered seeing that taller lady fighting in his dream. And seeing Dumbledore covered in sweat, dirt, and clay didn't bode well with Harry either. With a quick movement of his arms, he placed the cloak back onto his shoulders, and securely covered his head. As quietly as he could, he chased after the girls.

"Here it is," Dumbledore said quickly opening the infirmary door, and leading his followers into the room. Stepping inside the armor quickly spotted an empty bed and placed his brother into the soft feather divan.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The headmaster turned upon hearing his nurse, Madam Pomfrey. She looked appalled at the sight of him. She hadn't yet gazed upon the smaller boy.

"Not me, him," Dumbledore motioned to Edward as he lay motionless on the bed. His tattered clothes surrounded him, making him look thin and malnourished.

"Oh my," She said quickly moving towards Edward and easily shooing the scary looking armor aside. Exhausted, Dumbledore took the bed besides Edward and sat down, resting his old, tired bones as he watched his nurse work, making sure to not get in her way; he didn't want to be kicked out of the infirmary.

She quickly and quietly analyzed Edward and his wounds. She already knew about his missing arm, but upon patting his leg to feel any broken bones, she jumped, when she felt his missing shin. It was too late in the night for these odd surprises.

"He's missing another limb." She quietly whispered as she rolled up the pant leg, expecting to see a dirty and bloody wrap around his knee. She was once again she was surprised; this time at seeing a metal plate was many hooks and holes.

"Don't worry about that; I can take care of it." The nurse turned towards the door and saw a blonde girl walk inside, followed by a taller black haired lady. Pomfrey nodded her head. She turned and grimaced at the amount of people in the room watching her work. But she knew it couldn't be helped; they did help bring him back from his captivity. They deserved the right to make sure that he wasn't poisoned or killed while he was in the hospital. But every student that stepped foot inside the infirmary to see Edward, she would be quick to throw him or her out. In a quick movement, took the curtain surrounding Ed's bed, and covered the small area around his bed, as she changed him out of his ruined clothes.

Dumbledore blinked his eyes in surprise. He sat staring at the floor, thinking. _What did he do to get prosthetic limbs? He thought back to what Edward said, the last time he was here in the hospital wing. He said that alchemy was used to bring his mother back to life. _He paused in his thoughts; he heard the door creaking open. Looking over at the door, he saw Harry's head sticking into the room. His eyes were locked onto Edward as the nurse, who had not noticed him, bandaged up some of Edward's deeper wounds. Harry's eyes were wide; Edward's bare chest was showing many scars, cuts and bruises. But seeing the glint of steel in his shoulder socket diverted all eyes from his scared chest to his shoulder. Below the white hospital shorts, Ed was now wearing; another glint of metal distracted the eye. Harry wasn't aware of Edward's half missing leg.

Dumbledore heaved himself up off the bed, and moved towards the door. He motioned for Harry to step outside, before the nurse noticed him and kicked him out, following after him.

The two were silent at first. Dumbledore patiently waited for Harry to decide which question to ask first. It didn't take long for him to decide.

"Is Ed alright?" Harry asked looking up into Dumbledore's tired eyes.

"As soon as he is out of the hospital wing, I'm sure he will be." Dumbledore smiled. Harry always did care about everyone else.

"But his arm and leg…"

"I don't believe those were sustained from Voldemort." Dumbledore answered. Harry paused, thinking of the best way to word his question.

"What about everyone else?" Dumbledore looked slightly puzzled at his question, then he remembered Harry's connection with Voldemort. These late nights didn't do well on the old man.

"Everyone is just tired, and maybe they'll be a little sore tomorrow morning." Harry looked relieved.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore noticed that Harry was a little shaken. Even though a great weight of worry was lifted off of Harry's shoulders, he still looked a bit shaken.

"I'm fine. I was just worried, I didn't want anything like last year…" Harry trailed off, thinking about the death of his godfather.

"Don't worry Harry, everyone is fine." Harry nodded his head. Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time: 2:56. "And I imagine you should get back to bed."

Harry laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck in an innocent way. He nodded his head and said goodnight to his headmaster before he pulled his cloak back on and marched back to bed.

As Harry left, Roy Mustang and his company arrived. He opened the door for his companions to walk in. He followed in afterwards. Looking around the hospital wing, he saw the foreigners settle in chairs or sit on the beds, making sure to not get in the nurse's way.

When Ed woke up, he noticed three things. One was the strange quite aura that surrounded him. There was barely even the sound of a rustling of clothes, though there was some clinking and clanking in the background, he recognized the sound, but he couldn't remember from where.

The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't bound to anything. And that led to the third thing he pondered about. What he noticed confused him, what was he lying on? It wasn't the uncomfortable, rough stone statue that he was tied to. Instead it was soft and fluffy, that gave way slightly to the position that Ed was in. And his head felt wonderful on what it was propped up against. It did his sore head and neck some good.

Then his brain recognized what it was. _I'm on a bed! _

He immediately snapped open his eyes and snapped up in his bed. All around him, he heard people jump in surprise and knock things over. But he couldn't see who it was, the light had temporarily blinded him, and he bent over and closed his eyes in pain as, for the quick movement of his body caused all of his sores and wounds to scream.

"Brother!" Ed snapped his eyes open again, seeing splotches of color blur his vision of the quilted bed. He cautiously raised his head to look for the speaker. Standing in front of his bed was a giant suit of armor with red glowing eyes, leaning over the bed.

Ed smiled wide, he opened his mouth to speak, but he barely got his words out, "Hey Alphonse." Not speaking for the weeks that he was captured caused his voice to come out in a barely audible, crackling voice.

He leaned back a bit and looked around him. Surrounding him were all his close friends. Hughes was standing beside a knocked over chair, Armstrong was standing beside him; twinkling stars were sparkling around his head. Izumi was still sitting on her chair, looking like what a mother would like after seeing her son appear intact after a terrible happening. Roy leaned back into his chair smiling. Riza sat in the chair beside her commanding officer, giving Edward a welcoming grin.

He turned even more and saw Winry looking seriously at him, bouncing a wrench off the table she was working at. "You're lucky you're already injured." Winry said, laughing at Edwards's shocked face. Ed sighed in relief, and started to laugh with her, his voice still barley audible.

He looked around and recognized the Hogwarts infirmary. The sun was shining outside, and there wasn't a graveyard in sight. He sighed in content. He yawned and he realized that he was still tired…and he was hungry.

His stomach growled in announcement. Everyone laughed, what a surprise, Edward was hungry.

"Go back to sleep Ed, we'll wake you up when you're food gets here." Roy said, seeing Ed's tired state. Edward didn't complain as he started to fall back into bed, asleep before he even hit his pillow.

"Dobby!" Roy said aloud. A small crack in the air signaled the arrival of the house elf.

"Yes, Master Mustang?" Roy looked down at the elf, still enjoying this 'master' thing.

"Prepare a mini-breakfast feast. Have a little bit of everything." Roy offered, knowing full well that it was bad to eat a lot when you have eaten barely anything for an extended period of time. But he imagined that this mini-feast wouldn't be a lot for Edward.

"So it looks like Ed is alive and well," Hughes commented, smiling. "Now I'm going to go to sleep." He stepped over to an empty bed, yawning loudly as he got into the bed. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Everyone refused to sleep until they either collapsed from exhaustion or until Ed woke up. Now that he was awake, though now asleep again, he was everyone else's turn to catch a few winks.

"You should get some sleep too Colonel, I'll wake Ed up when the food comes." Alphonse suggested.

"Ha! Are you kidding Alphonse? Roy gets enough sleep at work as it is!" Hughes called from his bed. Roy glared at him from his chair. Riza slightly nodded in agreement.

"Is that why nothing ever gets done in the military?" Izumi commented from her chair, a smirk sitting upon her face.

"Well then, let's hear what you accomplish daily?" Roy retaliated back. His fatigue had momentarily left him.

Winry turned back to her work of fixing up Ed's automail. She smiled upon hearing their bickering. Everything was right with the world.

After a few days, Ed was still in the infirmary. His wounds were almost healed; all he needed now was his automail leg. His arm could wait, but he needed something to walk on.

Many people had come in to see him, though they only came when the foreigners left the infirmary. Harry and company were one of the few to come in and see him while his friends were there. They brought candy and get well cards, apparently there was a Hogsmeade trip while he was still cooped up in the hospital. Though his friends, mainly Mustang and Hughes, had eaten many of his candies there was still a good portion of it left.

Many of the teachers had come to check up the prodigal pupil. Some made small talk, some informed him of Professor Lantz's death, and some just came while he was sleeping. One time when Ed was on the verge of sleeping, Snape came into the infirmary to check on him, Dumbledore had come with him.

"He's certainly a strong boy," Snape had commented to Dumbledore. "Not many adults can last through that much torture. The Longbottoms succumbed to insanity with that much torment."

"He certainly is something." Dumbledore agreed.

By the time they left, Ed was fully a wake, eyes wide. He realized that the man that cleaned him up while he was bound to the statue was Snape. He had a new respect for his teacher, though he would never admit it.

Today, the sun was shining brightly through the window. Ed was alone in the infirmary. Not having much of a chance to explore the school when they first arrived, Roy and company explored the campus. Even Winry, who was supposed to be working on his automail leg.

Ed turned the page of the book he was reading. He reached out and grabbed a piece of candy from the hoard that was beside his bed. He opened the chocolate frog, and stuffed it into his mouth. He looked up when he heard the door creak open. Dumbledore stepped through smiling his hello at Edward. Swallowing his frog, he greeted him, this time in a fully audible voice.

"Who did you get?" Dumbledore asked motioning at the card in Edward's hand. Ed turned and looked at the card. Paracelsus was smiling up at Edward. Disgusted, Ed threw the card at the foot of his bed.

"You don't like Paracelsus?" Dumbledore asked picking up the card. The card smiled even brighter upon seeing the headmaster. "He's a very rare card."

"He looks like my father…" Ed mumbled out. He was glaring disgustingly at the floor; his lips pursed shut.  
"I take it then that you don't like your father." Dumbledore commented, looking slightly worried. Ed looked up at the headmaster. He sighed inwardly, he normally wouldn't tell people about his past, but he owed it to Dumbledore. If this was how he wanted to be repaid then he would tell him everything he knew.

"He left us, Alphonse, Mom, and me." He looked sad thinking about it. "We think that's what made Mom die; she was looking forward to seeing someone who would never come back."

"And then you and you're mother tried to bring her back?" Dumbledore inquired, though he already knew the answer. Edward answered it before the question was asked, when Dumbledore asked about his how he got his automail. He got it by a failed transmutation.

"Yeah, that's right." Ed nodded his head. He looked back down at his quilted covers.

"Did you sacrifice enough to bring her back?" Ed looked up slightly surprised at the question. _How does he know anything about alchemy? _

Dumbledore continued on, not waiting to hear an answer. "Imagine it didn't take you very long to figure it out; that these spells and charms are actually alchemy. That our wands are just ordinary trees that were given red alchemic water. That everything this society is based upon alchemy. Though I believe our alchemy is more advanced from where you come from."

"Then why isn't there any alchemy books in the library, why does everyone think that what they're doing is magic?"

"Because of the things we couldn't accomplish. Because of Human Transmutation."

"Why not put a ban on it? That's what they did where I live." Ed looked puzzled. His world was working just fine with a banned label on it.

"Because there are people out there that'll try it anyways. If we transform alchemy into a new art and slowly thinned out the knowledge of Human Transmutation, then it won't happen. And to my knowledge, it hasn't happen since alchemy was declared a dead science."

Ed paused a second. "We, Professor? It sounds like you were there when it all happened." Ed looked at the professor curiously. Dumbledore laughed.

"Oh I was. In fact I was the one that urged it to happen." Ed's eyes grew wide at what he saw. In front of him was an old man, but slowly the wrinkles began to disappear, and skin tightened around the muscle and bones. His long white hair was slowly shortening and turning into a golden yellow that was tied up in a ponytail. His beard grew short and turned to the golden color so it matched his head. His blue eyes turned to gold but still kept that sparkling appearance.

Sitting before Edward Elric was Theophrastus Philippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim.

_**Author's note: **_Whew!!!! Longest chapter yet!! Twelve pages!! Well I hope it is worth it, a long chapter for a long wait. Sorry for the wait! But please tell me what you think! I'm going to try and make the next chapter the last one! So please tell me some things to fix so I can try to finish off with a bang!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey again, I'm updating faster this time! Though, in their reviews, everyone, except two who was closer than everyone else, who reviewed seemed to think the same thing about Dumbledore. I hope to clear that up this chapter, though it was mention (sorta) in an earlier chapter whose chapter number escapes me. Oh well hopefully it'll be explained. And by the way, the 7th Harry Potter book is so far amazing!

**Chapter 23**

Ed's fist tightened into a ball, his whole body tensed up. In one desperate movement, he lunged forward towards the blonde haired man, grabbing him by the collar of his black robe. The golden haired man jerked forward, due to Edward's lack of balance, but Ed's arm strength pulled the young alchemist back up, and the headmaster was pulled lower towards Ed's eye level.

Ed stared him in the eye; his eye's blazing with fury. But slowly they calmed down into the gentle softness that had always emanated. Letting go of the headmaster's robe, Ed slowly and carefully brought himself back to his position at his headboard. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"You're not him."

The headmaster was slightly confused. Didn't the chocolate frog that was still clasped in his hand tell him who he was? He paused a second looking at his hands and arms and catching a glance of his golden hair. He transformed into the right form, he was certain of that. Certainly he looked like the same man on the card.

"Then who am I?" He asked confused by the young man's statement.

Ed laughed slightly. "Whoever you are, you're him, but you're not my father." Ed said, unsure of what his headmaster's real name was. Sure the card said Theophrastus Philippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim, but the man in front of him called the man on the card Paracelsus, and he certainly didn't look like Dumbledore. And who knew how many other names he went by! So what did this Hohenheim/Paracelsus/Dumbledore man want to be called?

"Well of course not!" the golden haired man exclaimed slightly relieved and still slightly puzzled. "If you were my son, then you would probably be dead of old age." He trailed off slightly in a quiet, soft, and an almost wishful tone. "I probably would be too..."

Ed paused a second. What was this man saying? That he had a son? Certainly someone would have known? Hermione would have been one of the first people to find out. But then what was he talking about, him also being dead? Did that make his last statement false, because he was sitting here in front of him now? But if that statement was false, then why say the next one? Questions needed to be asked!

"Wait, umm..." Ed trailed off trying to think of the proper name to call the man in front of him.

"Paracelsus if you will," Dumbledore, now dubbed Paracelsus answered, listening for the question with his head cocked slightly to the side. He had a good guess as to what question the young alchemist was going to say.

"Right, Paracelsus," Edward paused once more, this time trying to think of a good way to word his question. He decided on the simplest one. "What are you saying?"

Paracelsus leaned back into his chair, thinking for a moment. "For this to make sense, I need to inform you of the event that were transpiring at the time of 1516, when I was twenty-three years old."

"1516?" Edward asked. What year was this - 1997? Quickly doing the math in his head, Ed concluded that, Paracelsus was twenty-three years old four-hundred-and-eighty-one years ago!

"Yes, quite a long time ago. No one truly knows how long that is, unless of course, you have lived through it! And trust me, it is a long time!" Paracelsus chuckled at the disbelief in Ed's face. "Please before you ask questions, allow me to explain."

Paracelsus sighed and mumbled to himself, "Where to start, where to start, hmm..." Then saying clearly, "I suppose the best way to start is to describe some of the events that were taking place." He trailed off again, "What all was happening?" He laughed aloud, "You'll have to forgive me, I have tried to stop thinking about these events for quite some time, and now when I need to explain I need to scramble through my memories to find it!"

"Humph, old man," Ed snorted out. Paracelsus chuckled.

"For once I feel like one! Its funny actually, I feel like I'm talking to a grandson about how things used to be done! Should I start talking in an old and raspy voice for you?" He joked. Ed laughed but didn't say anything. He felt like he was talking to a grandparent, but it was odd considering the man in front of him looked exactly like his father. Maybe his grandfather looked the same, he wouldn't know, he was told that his grandparents died before he was born.

Paracelsus stopped the joking started to travel back through his memories to the year of 1516. "Alchemy was booming back in 1516. Kings were calling upon all sorts of alchemist to threaten other kingdoms, mainly the ones that couldn't afford the high prices of an alchemist. They were paid to show their experiments to the commoners; in particular, many alchemists would mix acids and bases together and drink. The public unaware that it turned into salt water were amazed and frightened by this feat.

"Others were paid to research. Many alchemists were searching up on the various elements that were discovered. Many others were searching for the Elixir of Life."

Ed leaned forward upon the news, listening intently. But he didn't say anything, not wanting to miss a beat of what his headmaster was saying.

"A lot of people failed. In fact almost everyone did. Everyone but one." Paracelsus paused and gazed upon the explicit excitement on the boy's face. "That has seemed to have gotten you excited." He commented, but before Ed could answer he continued, "I have heard you were searching for books on the Red Stone. I can understand why, that is if I have predicted your actions correctly. You wish to restore your brother don't you?"

"That's right," Ed confirmed nodding his head. "And my brother wants to restore me."

"Only a brother's love." Paracelsus smiled, "But I'm afraid you will have to stop looking for it here. It was destroyed a few years ago. If you'd like, you may thank Harry for that."

"That's not true!" Ed retorted back. Paracelsus was taken aback. "If you really are an alchemist then you should know that the Stone can't be destroyed!"

"Ah, that's very true. Forgive me, I should've rephrased that. The stone was being used to extend the life of my friend Nicolas Flamel. Already the Stone was slowly diminishing in size. So when my friend chose to destroy it, he in fact gave it to the wand maker, Ollivander. And by both Nicolas and my witness, we watched Ollivander place it into his red water supply, where it will radiate its powerful influence in the water and into the various different trees, until it runs out of juice. I'm afraid it is now unobtainable."

Ed looked frustrated by news. He leaned back into his bed and would've crossed his arms in frustration if it wasn't for the fact that he was missing the other limb.

"He sacrificed a great deal to make the Stone." Paracelsus advised.

"I know how it's made. That's why I'm looking for an already created Stone, or maybe even an alternative." Ed said. He was going to forget about the Stone in the world then. He was now going to change the subject form the Stone. "What were you researching at that time?"

Paracelsus looked grave, "Human Transmutation."

He watched the young boy's expression. Edward's face grew grave, but held a deep interest. Flipping the chocolate card over he reread what the card said. Pausing a moment, he continued on.

"By this time, I was happily married to the woman of dreams. She too was an alchemist, but she was more focused on finding new means of using the science. She momentarily stopped her research when our son was born, this way she could give all of her attention towards him and keep him out of deadly experiments and chemicals." Paracelsus paused and he studied the dirt that was on the floor below him. Ed took this time to think about what the golden haired man said earlier.

_So he did have a son. __But then why was he saying that he would probably be dead too. What could have happened to keep him alive? _ Ed stopped his thinking when his headmaster continued on.

"I loved my wife and son very deeply. I was always taking breaks from my work to see them and play with them. Many other alchemists criticized that my work will be unfinished and unreliable, because of the many breaks I took to spend with my family. They said that it wouldn't be up to its full potential because my mind is on my family. But of course my mind was always turned full force to my work whenever I was working. It was my job. And being paid by the king himself meant that I was paid a good deal of money! I wasn't going to slack in my work because I needed the money to help obtain the things that my family needed to live.

"Four years after the birth of our son, my wife gave birth to a girl. But our daughter died of a rare sickness. There was nothing that could be done to save her. There was nothing to be done to save my wife either; she had died giving birth to our daughter." Paracelsus stopped his story. He bent his head over and covered his eyes with his hand. He was taking deep breaths, trying to keep his body under control and his tears in his eyes.

Ed didn't say anything. He could tell that he still loved his wife even today, nearly 500 years from when she passed away. He admired him for it, but he had a clear idea of what happened afterwards. He was sure he tried to bring her back.

Paracelsus looked back up at Edward. A few tears had managed to trickle down his face, but he had regained his composure. "I believe I know what you're thinking right now. You think that I tired to bring her back, is that correct?"

Edward nodded his head.

"But you're wrong. I was still studying Human Transmutation, but I hadn't done any kind of experiments with it. I still didn't know the price to pay in exchange. I wasn't willing to take that risk, and face an exchange that I couldn't make and leave my son on his own. So I bit through it and stayed with my son. My studies were limited even more, but when I did research it, I did it more vigorously.

"Three years after that, when my son was seven, I started to teach him basic alchemy. But he had started to take interest in my study of human transmutation. I have no doubt that he wanted to bring back his mother. But until he was older I refused to teach him anything about it." Again, Paracelsus paused, looking sad.

"One day, I came home from a meeting in town. Usually whenever I walked inside my house, my son would call his greetings or meet me at the door. But that day, he didn't show. I looked through the house. His room, the kitchen, the study; the last place I looked was the lab." He paused again and took a deep breath. "I found him there lying on the floor. Beside him was a broken vial labeled mercury."

Ed knew the poisonous powers of mercury. No matter how small the drop, it could kill you by a slight touch to the skin. If you weren't careful even the fumes could kill you.

"Upon reading the vial, I knew he was dead. To this day, I am unaware how the mercury was spilled on him, but it didn't matter, my son was dead. I picked him up from the room, shut the door behind me, and I started to think." Paracelsus quickly wiped his eyes.

"My conclusion was to try to bring him back. He was my only family; I needed to have him back. Looking through all of my research, I got everything I thought that was needed, and I drew the circle. I did the deed that night; and it was a disaster. I don't think I need to tell you how it ended up. My friend, Flamel, came down the steps into the basement where I tried the transmutation. He said I looked ten years older, but that wasn't how I felt. In front of me was the result of my transmutation. It looked like my son, moved like my son, but it wasn't him. When my creation sat up and looked at me, he looked at me with an empty and evil stare. It was that look that told me that it wasn't my son.

"I stood up and looked at the thing that resembled my son. I turned towards my friend and started to walk towards him without saying a word. His face was scared and filled with worry. He too saw that the thing I created wasn't my son. I reached towards him and grabbed the dagger that was by his side. Unsheathing it I walked towards my creation, my hand up and ready to stab at it, ready to kill it in a quick strike. But as I brought my hand down, its hand went up, grabbing my wrist at an unearthly speed. Between my creation and me, we struggled over the knife. In the end, he overtook me and knocked me on the floor. Picking up the knife he turned towards me and started to bring it down. Flamel seeing myself in danger started to run towards my creation in an attempt to stop it, but he didn't get there in time.

"As he was sending the dagger downwards, I clapped my hands, by some strange instinct; I clapped my hands, and placed it upon the man. Strangely enough an alchemic reaction occurred stopping the thing, and destroying it. But I was left wounded, for he had gotten his blow in before the reaction took place.

"Flamel was shocked at both my transmutation with out a circle, and by my creation. But he had enough sense to get me off the floor, so I could get to a doctor. When we got outside, it seemed like the whole town was at my doorstep. They had heard that my son had died, and they had gotten wind that I was trying to bring him back. When I stepped outside with Flamel they all went quite, waiting for my word. I told them, 'I have successfully created a Homunculus. And I have successfully destroyed it.'"

"And that was what really set the alchemic world into its own destruction and the catalyst for it to be transformed into the magical world. For you see, if I could create a homunculus, to bring someone else back to life, then why not other people? The next day businesses were appearing claiming that they can bring back the dead. People believe them, but the alchemists kept failing in their transmutations, getting themselves killed and creating these monsters. So a committee came up to stop this madness, to stop the destruction. And slowly alchemy became a myth, and had vanished, and a secret society created on the basis of magic was formed." Paracelsus finished his story. The golden haired man still looked depressed at the telling of the death of his family, but he was starting to regain back to his former self.

Edward sat there quietly thinking about the turn of events. The story had answered a lot of questions. It had answered all of his questions concerning the origin of magic, and the disappearance of alchemy. But there were still a question he wanted to ask.

"What was exchanged when you tried to bring back your son?"

"Time." Paracelsus answered with a grim smile. "I lost time. The age you see me at now is the age I was when I tried to bring him back."

"How have you've gotten by this whole time?" Edward inquired. "I mean, surely someone would've noticed if you've been around for nearly 500 years."

"Conveniently enough, I was born as a MetamorphmagusThis is my fourth life that I have lived through. Not long after the wizardening world was created, I faked my death and the next day a baby named Fulcanelli appeared at the doorstep to an orphanage. I must admit that reliving my childhood had been fun, but also depressing, knowing that my son couldn't finish his while I lived through mine a second time. But I did it again and again and again. Each time I was adopted into a different family. And in each of my lifetimes I have tried to release the guilt that has been weighted on my shoulders since my human transmutation. I've become important wizards in each of my lives, striving to help those who need it."

"At least you're not being depressed about what happened. You're actually accomplishing something." Edward said. He had a higher level of respect for this man. He watched the older man stand up and stretch. He smiled brightly at Edward in agreement.

"Maybe now, Edward Elric, we are equivalent in our exchange of information." Paracelsus said sticking his hands in his robe pockets. Ed's eyes grew wide.

"We're equivalent? You just told me you're life story and you're saying we're equivalent?" Edward exclaimed. He was unsure of how to repay the man for the information.

"Because of you, you're friends came to rescue you from this world. That only proves that there are other worlds out here besides our own. That piece of knowledge by itself is a very key piece of information."

Edward blinked, and then smiled, "Maybe you're right."

"There's no 'maybe' about it! But maybe I can come and see your world, as soon as I can keel over in this 'life'!"

"And when is that going be? Another 20 years?" Edward asked laughing.

"I'm already 157 in this form; twenty more years might be pushing it!" Paracelsus said as he transformed back to the familiar form of Professor Dumbledore. "Right now, I'm just waiting for a Death Eater to turn around and stab me in back, though if that were to happen, I would be dead for good!" The headmaster laughed. "But I was in fact thinking of a way to fake my death. To go out with a bang! That's what I'm thinking about doing. If not the next year, but the next after that!" The headmaster laughed and turned towards the door. With a quick flick of his wand the spells were dispersed, and he exited the room, still laughing.

Ed stared at the place where he saw his headmaster leave. His golden eyes were glazed over in thought. Form what he knew everything he said had made sense. It would certainly explain why alchemy was squeezed out of existence.

Satisfied, Ed turned back to his book, which was strewn on the floor. Carefully, he bent down to pick it up, keeping his balance by using his leg to apply the leverage need on the other side of the bed. With a long stretch he grabbed it and made his way back onto his bed. Finding his place he continued to read in the warm sunlight.

Roy stayed put where he was, basking in the sun's dissipating rays. Though he couldn't see it with his closed eyes, he heard the small slaps of the Great Lake's waves pat on the water. All in all it was quite soothing. Almost made him want to go to sleep…

That is, if someone wasn't always bothering him.

"ARG!" Roy snapped forward. Freezing water started to roll down his face, leaving a trail of goose bumps to follow. His now wet hair was plastered to his face and was starting to drip water onto the back of his white undershirt. His navy blue uniform jacket that he was using as a pillow was not wet but instead soaked in the freezing water.

Behind him he heard a hoard of laughter and immediately turned towards it. In the large group he recognized many of the people as students who have come up to see Edward in his moment of weakness: Harry, Ron and Hermione. Surrounding them was everyone who dared to come to this school to find Ed. The only one missing was Winry, who was currently doing the finishing touches on Ed's automail

But more importantly, his eyes landed on Hughes who was rolling on the soft earth laughing with tears coming out of his eyes. Squatting down beside him, laughing along with Hughes, was black-haired Harry and red-head Ron with theirs wands out that slightly dripped a small drop of water.

"HUGHES!" Roy quickly moved forward making his way into an upward running pose, only slipping on the wet ground twice, but the second time caused him to flop back down into the icy puddle, staining his white shirt with green and brown.

Hughes, still laughing, got up and ran from the raging Colonel. "It wasn't me!" He barely cried out behind him between his laughs.

"But I can't kill them for it!" Roy yelled back as he chased his friend. Reaching into pocket he slipped on a dry glove. He slid to a stop in the grass. Swinging his arm forward he snapped his fingers.

An alcove of flames roared into existence, inches in front of Hughes, causing him to slide to an abrupt halt, which in turn caused him to fall backwards on his back. Inevitably, Hughes was still trapped in his laughing.

Roy slowly walked towards his friend that was wriggling in his laughter. Roy had a small but genuine smile surfacing on his face. As he moved forward he dramatically pulled on his glove. "I'm glad you're not begging for mercy, Hughes, it makes me angry." Roy said in a dark tone, but he by all means meant it as a joke.

"HEY COLONEL! MAYBE YOU SHOULD START WORKING ON YOUR AIM!"

On instinct, Roy turned and snapped his fingers towards a tall window on the castle wall. The flame was extinguished before it caught the wooden window frame on fire. A small head, with distinct golden haired head appeared through the window.

"SEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Edward yelled out from the hospital bay window.

"I ONLY MISSED BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SMALL TO SEE!" Roy shouted back, now laughing aloud.

"WHAT WAS THAT COLONEL?" Before Edward could continue he was yanked back inside; even at the distance where Roy was, he could here the distinct thud of Edward's chin hitting the bottom wooden frame. In Edward's place at the window, Winry's blonde head stuck out.

"HIS AUTOMAIL IS ALMOST DONE!!" She shouted back down. Just as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared back into the room.

"Oh good," Roy said to himself, as he made his way up to the school, not checking to see if Hughes was alright from his fall or if he was accidently burned by his rapture of fire. He would be alright anyways.

"Do you all have to watch?" Ed asked. He saw everyone nod their head in once motion.

"You can't blame them Ed, know one has ever really seen you get you're automail get put on." Winry said as she finished her final touches on his gleaming automail leg.

"I hoped to keep it that way." Ed retorted back with a slight vicious voice behind it. His jaw hurt from hitting the window and he blamed Winry for every throbbing pain.

"Just think about it this way, Fullmetal, not everyone can see you, being short and all," Roy commented from the foot of his bed.

"You're lucky I only have one arm and leg, Colonel! Or else I'll beat you're pompous fat –" Ed started to say giving his superior his most evil death glare.

"I don't know Ed, could you even reach me?" Roy interrupted with a smirk that reached from ear to ear. In the background, people were giggling at the scene.

Ed, with his fist clenched, started to get up, "I could beat you with the limbs I have now!"

"Sit back down, Ed" Winry said pushing Ed back down in his seat.

"Are you sure Ed, you can't even push past –" Roy said, getting cut short when Winry whirled around towards him, bouncing a wrench in her hand, inches away from his face.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" Winry asked in a steely tone. Roy's mouth clicked shut. In the background people stopped giggling and burst out laughing. Hughes laughter was more apparent than others.

Ed smiled at the people around him. These were definitely people he wanted to remember, no matter how much he loathed some of them. He looked around the room, trying to engrave these people's faces into his mind.

His friends from Amestris, he didn't need to put into his mind. No matter what he did or how hard he would try or how much he wanted to, he could never forget them. But the wizards in the room, he failed to make the effort to get to know them better, and he regretted that.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in front of his bed. Harry and Ron were openly laughing at the scene that had just passed, but Hermione was politely hiding her giggles behind her hand. Behind them was Professor McGonagall. He wasn't quite sure why she was here, but he figured she was his head of house; she had a right to be there. Back behind everyone else was Snape. Snape really didn't have a reason to be here, other than to see Ed writhe under the nerve connecting process of his automail. But the potions master had helped Ed out while he was in captivity; Ed wasn't going to ask him to leave. The nurse, of course, had a front row seat.

Behind everyone else, was Professor Dumbledore, with an extremely bright twinkle in eyes. He had a wide and bright grin plastered to his face.

"Alright Ed are you ready?" Winry asked, placing his steel automail in front of his knee.

"As ready as ever, I guess," Ed replied gripping the side of his bed.

"Alright. One, two, three!" Winry counted down, and then brought the steel to his flesh. With a quick movement she started the connection of the nerves.

Ed grunted in pain and clenched his jaw. But mentally he noticed it didn't quite hurt as much. He wasn't sure if he was getting used to it, or if the torture under Voldemort numbed him down from the minor pains.

"Ok Ed, try it out." Winry said, signaling that he now had control over his mechanical parts. Moving his foot side to side and wiggling his toes, caused a small "wow" to go about the room from the wizards. Who could've guessed that a muggle technology could allow someone so much movement to a metal prosthetic leg.

"As good as ever." Ed complimented the work and thanked Winry. He looked around towards her work table expecting to see his arm lying lifeless amongst loose screws and wires.

"About you're arm, Ed. You're going to have to wait till we get back to Resembool. I didn't have enough parts to fix it." Winry said, answering Ed's wonders about his missing automail arm.

Ed laughed, "You did that on purpose so I have to come home!"

"Well Granny was worried about you too you know!" Winry replied expecting to argue about how he should come home and visit every once in a while.

"Yeah I guess she would be…" Ed replied thinking about his friend's short grandmother. He looked over towards Winry, and saw that she was wearing a dazzling smile.

Ed stood by lake, listening to it as it lapped up against the ground. He was currently wearing in normal garb; his red cloak and his black shirt and pants. The sleeve to his missing arm flapped in the wind along with his hair that was currently tied up in a ponytail, instead of his trademark braid.

He had just finished his last look around the school. He was planning to return home with everyone else tonight. Though he didn't have a clue as to how they were going to get home. But when he asked Mustang, he said that he already had it planned out. Ed was slightly worried though, Roy's reply wasn't with the usual amount of confidence he normally had.

He turned towards the castle upon hearing footsteps step towards him. He turned back to face the water, recognizing the individual that was stepping towards him. The two of them were silent as they listened to the water. Ed broke the silence.

"I've been wondering Paracelsus, how will everyone here react when I leave? I've probably been all over the Daily Prophet, what with my disappearance and my limbs and then my rescuers. I mean, what will happen?" Ed asked looking up at Paracelsus who was disguised as Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I've already obliterated your existence from most of the magical community. Tomorrow morning during breakfast, I will erase you're existence from the students and teachers memories. The only ones I can't get are the Death Eaters, and they wouldn't dare come out and say that you were here or not."

"So it's just like I've never existed," Ed said.

"Better than faking your death," Paracelsus commented. Ed let out a chuckle.

"I don't know, at least people will remember you," Ed said turning around, planning on heading towards the Great Hall with his headmaster to eat dinner.

"Maybe so," Paracelsus agreed and turning along with Edward.

The Gryffindor table was abuzz with questions for Edward and his companions. It had been the first time Ed had eaten at his house table since he had come back, and this had been the first night his friends had eaten at a real dinner table, instead of the infirmary or the library.

Ed wasn't answering any of them, but instead talking with Harry and his group. They weren't talking about how he had gotten his metal arm, or how he lasted in his torture with Voldemort. Instead they were asking him about his home world.

"No there isn't such a thing as magic where I live." Ed responded to one of Ron's questions.

"Well then how can you do magic?" Hermione asked, very intrigued in this other world.

"Just can I guess." Ed responded. He wasn't hesitating to answer any of their questions about him and his world; he knew that by tomorrow morning, he wouldn't even be a memory. But he refused to admit that he can use alchemy, Dumbledore was erasing their memories of him, Edward, not of alchemy and its art.

"Are you going to go back home and introduce magic to everyone?" Harry asked.

"Nah probably not, I don't want to teach anyone," Ed replied, knowing full well that everyone back home would just call it alchemy.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked Alphonse after swallowing a big mouthful of food.

"Uh no, I'm not really that hungry." Al responded.

"How can you not be hungry? You didn't eat lunch or breakfast!" Ron commented and then took another bite of his mash potatoes.

"Come on Fullmetal, I don't want to wait on you forever," Roy complained, giving a distraction so Al wouldn't have to answer the question. Ed realized what he was doing and responded back.

"Just because you're done Colonel, doesn't mean everyone else has to stop eating," Ed said and then stuffed the rest of his piece of bread into his mouth.

"Everyone else has finished, and knows that you and your enlarged stomach will be here forever." Roy replied back. He and Ed continued the friendly argument until Ed had finished dinner. And it turned out, with him arguing with Roy, they were there longer than they needed to be.

Ed sat in one of Dumbledore's office chairs, pondering about Roy's plan to get home. Laid out in front of him was the transmutation circle that had brought everyone here, and the many vials of red water.

"It sounds full proof," Ed finally said agreeing with Mustangs plan to get them home. The only problem would be if the array took them to a completely different world, that and they didn't have enough red water.

Dumbledore leaned over his desk and studied the circle, leaving an impression of what the circle looked like in his mind.

"Alright, if we may use your office, Professor?" Roy asked, hoping to move the various items out of the way so they would have enough room to perform the transmutation.

"Please do," Dumbledore answered and pulled out his wand. With a quick spell he pushed back the furniture and various objects back towards the wall. Ed jerked with the movement of the chair he was still sitting in, as it was projected across the floor.

Roy laid the circle down in the middle of the floor and poured the red water over that. Everyone except Dumbledore, who was watching with an extreme amount interest, gathered around the circle. Izumi knelt down in the water beside the circle that was floating on the colored water.

"Ready?" she asked her hands at the ready to clap. Everyone announced, "Yes."

Before she clapped her hands, Ed told Dumbledore, "I'll see you in your next life." Only Dumbledore and he knew that Ed meant that saying quite literally. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling profusely.

Izumi clapped her hands and placed them on the paper. The transmutation started immediately with a glowing light appearing around the people and the red water. Soon they started to dissolve, starting at their feet and then ending at their head. Within seconds they were gone.

Dumbledore announced to the empty room, "Till then."

_**Author's Note:**_ And so it ends… I'm kinda sad it's over... But its my first finished fanfiction! Thank you everyone who has stuck through this! I really appreciate it! I also have to say that, I'm going to go back and fix up the story. A lot of people have complained because I don't have breaks in my story, and so I'm going to go back and do that, and add more details, and all that. Till then….

_**Author's Note (2): **_I _**did**_ make a sequel. If anyone is interested in reading it, I have three chapters update. Here is the summary for it:

_Faking his death, Dumbledore heads into the world of __Amestris__, searching for the elusive Edward __Elric__. But seeing that Edward isn't there, Dumbledore may have to go back and relive an old life. __Sequel to Harry Potter and the __Fullmetal__ Alchemist._

Please take a look!


End file.
